PULANG
by avocado milkshake
Summary: seberapa jauh kau melangkahkan kakimu, pada akhirnya kau akan pulang ke rumah, kan? [CHANBAEK] [HUNHAN] [KAISOO] [MPREG]
1. Baekhyun

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan kesal. Ia melepas masker serta jubah operasinya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekatㅡdengan kasar pula.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu?!" umpatnya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa ia ingin melakukan hal yang sudah sangat jelas tak bisa ia lakukan?!" ocehannya menggema ke seluruh koridor. Membuat Luhanㅡteman seperjuangannya yang tadi juga ikut andil dalam opersi yang ia lakukan menghampirinya.

"Kau keren sekali tadi." puji Luhan membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuh kebelakang, mendapati keberadaan pria itu.

"Kau juga." Baekhyun berusaha menampilkan senyumnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu membungkuk, menghadapkan wajah pada perut datar Luhan, "Kau juga keren hari ini." tangannya ia gerakan menepuk pelan perut Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat perlakuan temannya itu. Namun ia memilih tak bersuara.

Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan mommymu ini? Apa ia akan tetap menjadi _single_ _mom_?"

"Tidak kok!" tangannya ia gerakkan meraih sesuatu didalam sakunya, terlihat cincin berada di genggamannya.

Baekhyun terlihat antusias, "Wah! Apa dia sudah melamarmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kami telah bertukar cincin. Setidaknya ia tidak membuangku setelah ia menanamkan benih begitu saja." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun tertawa bersama Luhan. Ia tak menyangka bagaimana bisa Luhan berakhir mengandung sedangkan pria itu hampir menghabiskan waktu 24 jam di rumah sakit bersama dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu Baekhyun jadi merinding sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat Luhan dan kekasihnyaㅡSehun, melakukan hal _itu_ dirumah sakit ini.

Hal yang dipikirkannya hilang begitu saja saat sebuah teriakan dan suara langkah seseorang tengah berlari memasuki pendengarnya.

"Hyuuunggg!" nampak Sehunㅡkekasih Luhan yang dibicarakan tadi berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah merah padam dan napas terengah-engah.

"Oh sayang!" Sehun menyapa Luhan yang menatapnya bingung, namun pria itu selanjutnya tersenyum menanggapi Sehun.

"Hyung, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun, lalu memberi kode dengan kedipan pada Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang hanya mendengar kalimat Sehun tanpa melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang jelas mencurigakan bertanya.

"Oh, kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" Luhan tampak penasaran.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang langsung Baekhyun mengerti. "Ini...perihal pasien! Iya! Karena informasi tentang pasien merupakan hal privasi, maka dari itu aku dan Baekhyun hyung harus membicarakannya berdua saja. Kau tauㅡsebagai sesama dokter." jelasnya cepat namun tetap dengan gaya _cengengesannya_.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia yang memang hanya seorang perawatㅡberbeda dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang dokter, tentu tidak bisa ikut campur jika mengenai hal yang menyangkut dengan pasien.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi." ucapnya. "Sayang? Sampai nanti ya!" Luhan menampakkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun dan melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang itu.

Luhan berlalu, namun Baekhyun dan Sehun ingin memastikan Luhan benar-benar tidak berada pada radarnya maka dari itu mereka memperhatikan Luhan berjalan, hingga berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Apa? Kali ini apa lagi?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot. Ia sangat yakin pria dihadapannya ini pasti telah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang lagi-lagi pasti akan melibatkan dirinya.

"Aku menghilangkan cincinku! Astaga, aku yakin aku menyimpannya disaku saat akan melakukan operasi."

Baekhyun semakin terbelalak, "Kau sangat bodoh, Oh Sehun!"

Terlihat Sehun tengah mengacak-acak tong sampah khusus disamping pintu ruang operasi. Tong sampah tersebut memang hanya berisi jubah dan masker bekas operasi sekali pakai yang akan dibuang setelah digunakan. Sehun memeriksa setiap jubah yang ada namun tidak menemukan cincin itu dimanapun.

"Ah aku bisa gila!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. Pria itu terduduk di lantai koridor, menunduk dan sesuatu yang tergeletak tepat di samping tong sampah menarik perhatian. Ia mendekat dan itu merupakan benda yang ia cari. "Aku mendapatkannya!" ia meraih cincin itu.

Sehun berdiri, Baekhyun menatapnya sambil berdecih. "Aku hampir saja membunuhmu jika benda itu memang hilang!"

Sehun yang mendapat semprotan dari Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh canggung sambil berucap maaf pada pria itu beberapa kali. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut kesal masih setia terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Ia memilih kembali keruangan di mana sahabatnya berada. Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati pintu yang di buka kasar oleh Baekhyun, mendapati raut wajah tak mengenakkan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung. Pria itu menyesap kopi instan yang beberapa lalu ia seduh.

"Sehun! Bisa tidak sekali saja tidak membuat aku jantungan?" Baekhyun kesal. Entah mengapa ia kesal pada Sehun hanya karena sebuah cincin yang hampir saja hilang. "Adikmu itu! Ia hampir saja menghilangkan cincin tunangannya bersama Luhan!" adunya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

Maksudnya, tidak mengerti akan sikap Baekhyun yang berlebihan. Yang akan kehilangan cincin itu kan Sehun, mengapa jadi ia yang terlihat emosi?

"Adikku pantatmu." Kyungsoo menjawab asal. "Dia itu adikmu, bodoh!"

"Ya, Ya sopan sedikit! Aku hyungmu." Baekhyun tidak terima atas kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Hyung pantatku! Sikapmu itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu dipanggil hyung." Kyungsoo mencibir, lalu melanjutkan fokusnya pada data-data pasien yang tertera di komputer.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, menautkan kedua tangan di meja dan memajukan wajahnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo otomatis mundur, Baekhyun sangat idiot dimatanya.

"Ya, jika dipikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan hamil seperti itu? Kapan mereka melakukannya?" pertanyaan frontal Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa panas. Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama refleks mundur dan menangkup kedua pipinya, " _Omo_! Mesum sekali."

Kyungsoo dengan jelas dapat melihat kedua pipi Baekhyun merona. Pria itu menarik kursi nya mendekat lalu tangannya menjulur, mengetuk kepala Baekhyun keras.

"Ya! Mengapa memukulku?" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

"Yang mesum itu pikiranmu. Kau saja yang memikirkan hal kotor. Dimana mereka melakukannya ya terserah mereka." jelas Kyungsoo dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Baekhyun menjawab namun tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala yang terasa perih setelah Kyungsoo memukulnya tadi.

Baekhyun berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu berteriak memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh malas, wajahnya terlihat semakin masam karena Kyungsoo yang memukulnya tadi.

"Apa?" sautnya malas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"UGD. Kenapa? Mau ikut? Ayo biar aku lakukan _x_ - _ray_ sekalian pada otakmu." ucapnya sarkastik. Membuat Kyungsoo melempar pena ke arahnya yang untungnya dengan cepat dapat ia hindari dengan berlari lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor dengan tenang. Setelah menjahili Kyungsoo tadi, moodnya kemudian berangsur membaik. Ia berjalan sambil sembari tersenyum, menyapa beberapa penjenguk yang sedang duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan didepan setiap ruang rawat.

Ia sampai di UGD. Lagi-lagi mendapati Luhan yang ada disana. Sedang memeriksa seorang pasien dengan tangan kanan yang memegang data dan sesekali memeriksa data tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil langkah mendekati dan baru sadar akan wajah Luhan yang sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Ia hanya menolak untuk ku periksa." adunya pelan.

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang ada didepannya dengan Luhan sekarang. Terlihat seorang anak remaja, sekitar umur 16 tahun sedang membuang muka dan menutup wajahnya dengan lekukan lengan yang sengaja menutupi matanya.

Penampilannya terlihat urakan, entahlah. Baekhyun berfikir anak itu baru saja terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian, melihat lengannya berdarah begitu pula dengan sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh lengan anak itu, namun yang ia dapatkan tidak ada. Anak itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Kau harus diperiksa. Jika tidak seluruh lukamu bisa infeksi." Baekhyun mencoba bersabar. Dalam hati meyakinkan diri agar tidak emosi menghadapi pasien yang ia yakin akan sangat payah menanganinya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?" dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menarik lengan anak itu yang memang sedari tadi menutupi matanya. Anak itu menoleh tak suka. Menatap Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun baru saja mengganggu kegiatan yang paling ia senangi.

"Aku tidak mau." tiga kata. Hanya tiga kata dan Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Anak dihadapannya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Mau tidak mau aku akan tetap memeriksamu. Kau berada di areaku. Jadi kau wajib mengikuti semua peraturanku." Baekhyun memberi keputusan final. Ia meraih alat berbentuk senter kecil disakunya dan meraih dagu anak itu dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat anak itu meringis namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Biarlah anak itu merasakan sedikit 'pelajaran' darinya.

Baekhyun mengarahkan senter tersebut kepada kedua onyx mata remaja didepannya. Lalu menyimpan kembali benda tersebut di saku.

Fokus Baekhyun jatuh pada bibir milik remaja itu. Ia kembali meraih dagunya dan meneliti luka di sudut bibir. "Siapa yang menghajarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Namun jenis pertanyaan yang menuntut. Ia membutuhkan jawaban saat itu juga.

"Jujur atau aku akan menelpon polisi." ancamnya.

Tanpa disangka, anak itu dengan cepat menangkal, "Jangan!"

"Maka dari itu jujur padaku."

Anak dihadapannya tampak menimang, sebelum terpaksa membeberkan semua. "Aku hampir saja di rampok saat pulang sekolah. Mereka menginginkan dompetku dan tentu saja aku tidak memberikannya. Maka dari itu mereka menghajarku."

Baekhyun meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan remaja itu, memang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Pria itu berdecak kesal. Masih ada saja jaman sekarang yang tega merampok anak sekolahan?

"Luhan, luka yang ia alami tidak begitu parah, kau bisa menanganinya kan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Bagus. Dan sehabis itu bawa ia untuk melakukan _x_ - _ray_. Aku takut jika organ dalamnya mengalami masalah."

Luhan mulai menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Luhan juga berusaha membangun percakapan antara ia dan remaja lelaki itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, mengambil alih pemasangan infus. Ia tidak memiliki pertemuan khusus dengan pasien lain.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Baekhyun mencoba membangun suasana dengan mengambil langkah berbicara dengan anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk, enggan menjawab dengan suara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Jisung."

"Usia?"

"16."

"Bisa aku minta data orang tuamu?" Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Maksudku, nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi."

"Aku tidak hapal."

"Kau tidak membawa ponsel?"

Remaja bernama Jisung itu membelalakan mata, "Ah bawa! Maaf aku lupa." ucapnya dengan sedikit cengiran khas remaja.

Baekhyun berdecak. Namun bukan kesal, melainkan merasa gemas dengan bocah di hadapannya ini.

Mengapa ia mengatakan bocah? Karena memang usianya yang jauh dari usia Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusia 33 sedangkan anak itu 16. Sungguh selisih yang lumayan. Seharusnya pun anak itu bisa memanggilnya samchon. Namun Baekhyun langsung menepis pemikiran itu. Ia tidak mau di anggap terlalu tua.

"Aku tidak yakin Ayah dan Ibu akan mengangkat panggilanku, maka dari itu aku menghubungi hyung." ucap Jisung.

"Kau mempunyai hyung?" Baekhyun penasaran.

Jisung mengangguk, "Sebenarnya tidak pantas di panggil hyung sih. Karena usianya yang sudah lebih dari kepala tiga itu." ia terkekeh.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Jisung. Sikap dingin diawal tadi yang sempat remaja itu tunjukkan entah menghilang kemana. Digantikan dengan pribadi yang hangat dan sedikit suka bicara.

"Hyung!" seruan Jisung juga singgah di pendengaran Baekhyun.

Ia memang sudah sedari tadi menyelesaikan kegiatannya memasangkan infus, namun entah kenapa kakinya enggan melangkah meninggalkan anak itu, sedangkan Luhan sudah sedari tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Jisung yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya, berbicara dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun yakin merupakan hyung anak itu.

"Ia akan tiba dalam 10 menit." Jisung berbicara pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu meraih salah satu kursi yang tersimpan di kolong brangkar. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Jisung menyetujui. 5 menit pertama mereka lewati dengan mengobrol satu sama lain, namun didominasi oleh celotehan Jisung yang selalu bertanya tentang Baekhyun sedangkan pria itu menanggapi tak kalah semangatnya dengan remaja itu.

Remaja itu banyak menanyakan perihal dirinya. Tentang nama, tentang ia dulu bersekolah dimana, atau tentang mengapa Baekhyun memilih menjadi dokter dan berujur menanyakan usia yang membuat Jisung membelalakan mata mendengar jawaban terakhir dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Jisung berteriakㅡnamun tak terlalu nyaring, tak percaya.

"Untuk apa bercanda? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Baekhyun berujar santai.

"Aku mengira kau berusia 25! Hyung wahhh kau awet muda!" Jisung menganga tak percaya. Baekhyun gemas, membawa tangannya mengusak surai Jisung pelan. Mengacak rambut pirang anak itu.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Jadi aku tak terlalu terkejut." Baekhyun sedikit membanggakan diri.

Memang, mukanya terlalu imut untuk pria seusianya. Ia lebih cocok kembali ke masa SMA dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin awet muda seperti hyung." bocah sekali Jisung ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa." dengan cepat Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa awet muda."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat raut wajah Jisung yang terlihat kesal sekarang. Jisung hendak kembali beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun jika ponselnya tidak saja berbunyi.

"Ini hyung." ucapnya bermaksud meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk mengangkat panggilan hyungnya.

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud mengganggu Jisung yang harusnya beristirahat. Namun entah mengapa ia enggan meninggalkan anak itu. Pribadi Jisung yang hangat membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berbicara padanya. Meskipun usia mereka terpaut jauh, namun Jisung merupakan seseorang yang enak di ajak bicara.

Berbeda jika ia berbicara dengan Sehun, Luhan ataupun Kyungsoo. Baekhyun biasanya berbincang dengan mereka seputar pekerjaan, karena memang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Namun di luar itu, mungkin mereka akan membahas hal lain. Namun tidak seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Jisung tadi. Ia dan Jisung berbicara beberapa hal acak, tanpa memikirkan topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Berbeda jika ia bicara pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersama Jisung. Ia sudah menganggap Jisung seperti adik sendiri, karena memang ia tidak memiliki adik.

Kehadiran seseorang diantara mereka menyadarkan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi kelebihan kalsium tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Bola matanya sedikit besar, sangat kontras dengan Jisung yang memiliki mata tipe bola sabit jika tersenyum. Telinga pria itu juga sedikit unik, karena ukuran yang berbeda dari telinga kebanyakan. Dan juga, kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari Jisung juga terlihat mencolok. Terlihat jelas dari punggung tangannya. Pria itu memakai jas jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung tangannya.

"Ya anak nakal! Kau berkelahi lagi hah?" pria dihadapannya ini tampak memarahi Jisung. Namun Jisung sedikitpun tak menampilkan raut wajah takut.

"Apa? Aku dihajar! Kenapa juga aku harus berkelahi? Tidak ada gunanya." Jisung mendengus.

"Kau memang tak sopan padaku, ya!" sentak pria itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pria dihadapannya ini memarahi Jisung. Namun Jisung terlihat memberi perlawanan dengan cara menjawab semua amarah pria itu dengan jawaban yang menjengkelkan.

"Berhenti. Kalian membuat keributan." Baekhyun berusaha melerai kedua kaka beradik ajaib dihadapannya saat ini. "Kalian mengganggu ketenangan pasien lainnya."

Pria dihadapannya seperti tersadar, lalu membalikkan badan. Menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Siapa bocah ini?" kalimat pria itu yang sedang bertanya pada Jisung membuat Baekhyun membelalakan mata.

"Maaf, apa kau baru saja mengataiku bocah?" Baekhyun menyela.

Pria itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya terengah. "Bukannya kau memang seorang bocah?"

"Apa?"

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

Pria tidak punya sopan santun, Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan makian khasnya yang hanya ia keluarkan untuk orang-orang tertentu, namun sekarang ia tak peduli, ia akan melayangkan makian itu pada pria dihadapannya kini.

Namun sebelum ia mengambil tindakan, Jisung telah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung bukan bocah!" protes Jisung. "Ia dokter yang tadi memeriksaku." jelasnya.

Jisung menatap Baekhyun, hendak mengenalkan hyungnya dengan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun hyung, perkenalkan ini hyungku, Park Chanyeol." Jisung memperkenalkan mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam dan Baekhyun membuang muka.

Pria itu sudah tidak ingin berkenalan. Padahal sebelum Chanyeol datang tadi, Baekhyun telah memantapkan hati untuk dapat berkenalan dengan hyungnya Jisung ini.

Namun mendapati dirinya dikatai bocah oleh Chanyeol membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun itu anti jika dibilang bocah. Memang sih wajahnya yang imut dan kemerahan itu membuat ia terlihat lebih muda dari biasanya. Namun di katai bocah, bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

Dulu pernah, seorang teman dari masa SMA nya, Jung Jaehyun, tak sengaja bertemu dengan dirinya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Waktu itu Baekhyun memang hanya tampak menggunakan hoodie kebesaran dan jeans hitam biasa di tambah topi, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang siswa SMA dibandingkan seseorang bergelar sarjana.

Waktu itu Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak Jaehyun yang memang sedang membawa nampan berisi pesanan makanannya disalah satu restoran yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terlihat terburu-buru karena waktu itu ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang, dan ia sudah terlambat, tak sengaja menabrak Jaehyun hingga seluruh makanan yang Jaehyun bawa tumpah mengotori bajunya.

Jaehyun langsung memarahinya tanpa memandang wajahnya lebih dulu dan mengatai dirinya bocah yang kehilangan orangtua. Berbagai macam ocehan Jaehyun yang mengatainya bocah membuat Baekhyun mengambil keputusan menendang tulang kering Jaehyun hingga teman lamanya itu jatuh terduduk. Namun hal itu juga menjadi keuntungan karena Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun dan langsung mengenalinya saat itu juga.

Berulang kali Jaehyun mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun yang telah di makinya dan begitupun juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling meminta masf satu sama lain, membuat mereka terlihat konyol. Namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dan berakhir makan bersama pula. Karena seseorang yang memiliki janji dengan Baekhyun saat itu memutuskan untuk membatalkan janji mereka karena Baekhyun yang sangat terlambat.

"Kau seorang dokter? Ah maafkan aku. Aku kira kau teman satu sekolah Jisung." Chanyeol berusaha meminta maaf. Tangannya ia bawa menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Baekhyun masih setia membuang muka. Namun tepukan halus di bahu menyadarkannya. Itu Sehun dengan wajah pucat yang memang alami miliknya ditambah lagi pucat yang muncul karena bisa Baekhyun pastikan sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Baekhyun terkejut lantas langsung menanyai Sehun apa yang terjadi. Sehun hanya diam, pria itu gugup.

Sehun mengatakan jika ada pasien darurat yang baru saja tiba dengan luka tembak di bahu. Baekhyun bukan main terkejut. Ia memang pernah menangani kasus luka tembak, maka dari itu Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Baekhyun untuk segera menangani pasien itu.

Dilihat dari Sehun yang memucat, Baekhyun meraih bahu _hoobae_ nya itu dan mengusap pelan. Berusaha menenangkan. Ini kali pertama Sehun menghadapi pasien luka tembak. Sehun baru beberapa tahun ini menjadi dokter, tentu ia sedikit terkejut mendapati pasien yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun berlalu, tanpa pamit menuju ruang operasi, meninggalkan Jisung dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempat. Tidak mengerti percakapan antara kedua dokter dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Terberkatilah ingatan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana ia harus mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di tubuh manusia. Dulu, saat ia ditugaskan di medan perang, tentu tak jarang ia mendapatkan pasien yang mengalami luka tembak saat peperangan. Dan ia merupakan salah satu domter yang ditugaskan disana, mau tak mau harus menangani mereka.

Namun berbeda hari ini, tiga peluru harus ia keluarkan. Bisa kalian bayangkan seorang manusia memiliki tiga peluru sekaligus yang bersarang ditubuhnya? Baekhyun yang melihat langsung saja merinding setengah mati.

Untunglah Baekhyun ini berpengalaman, melebihi Sehun. Sehun memang mendampinginya menjalankan operasi pada pasien itu. Namun yang bertugas untuk mengeluarkan peluru tetap saja Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil alih untuk menjahit luka di beberapa bagian tubuh, juga luka bekas peluru yang telah di keluarkan itu bersarang.

Baekhyun sekarang terduduk di meja kafetaria. Dengan sekaelng cola dingin yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia merebahkan kepala di meja. Dengan pipi kanan menempel pada permukaan meja kaca yang dingin. Keringat ditubuhnya perlahan menghilang, berterimakasihlah pada AC di kafetaria yang bekerja dengan baik.

"Wah, itu kali pertamaku melihat luka tembak secara langsung." Sehun datang dengan nampan berisi makanan, meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam tak menanggapi. Sedangkan Sehun mulai menyambar sumpitnya dan sedikit demi sedikit memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sangat lapar setelah berperang di ruang operasi tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan pasien luka tembak di korea." cetusnya lagi. "Hyung, korea sudah tidak aman! Ayo kita pindah negara saja hyung!" kalimat ngelantur Sehun keluarkan. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Berapa umur Sehun ini? 10 tahun? 15 tahun? Bahkan tetangga di apartemennya yang masih bocah saja tidak memiliki pemikiran bocah seperti Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan ia gerakkan untuk meraih kaleng dihadapannya dan meneguk minuman dingin itu sekali banyak.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara." jawabnya tanpa minat.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan makanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sekarang menumpukan dagu ditelapak tangan kirinya.

Pikirannya menerawang. Sedikit benar tentang apa yang di katakan Sehun. Ini korea, mengapa bisa pria itu mendapatkan luka tembak?

Namun hal yang menjadi pokok pikirannya bukan itu. Namun pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang telah mengatainya bocah. Ia menaruh dendam dan ingin sekali rasanya menaeik telinga Chanyeol yang sedikit unik dimatanya itu.

Ia tau ia dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan Jisung yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya dan hyung kurang ajarnya itu di UGD secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun memandang jam yang ada di salah satu pilar kafetaria, pukul 2: 45 siang. Itu dimana sudah 2 jam ia meninggalkan mereka di UGD. Batin Baekhyun mengatakan pasti Jisung telah di bawa pulang. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit murung. Pasalnya anak itu telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Bukan secara artian ia jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Ayolah, Baekhyun bukan pedofil.

Ia hanya senang mendapatkan setidaknya seorang teman bicara seperti Jisung. Walaupun Jisung hanya seorang bocah, namun apa yang ia bicarakan terlihat dapat diterima dengan baik oleh anak itu.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun pasrah. Mungkin jika berjodoh ia akan bertemu dengan Jisung lagi. Entah kapan ia tak tau. Biarlah waktu yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Hyung!" Sehun menggoyang bahu Baekhyun. Oh ia melamun ternyata.

Sehun telah menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa, begitu pula dengan minumnya. Baekhyun tertegun, selama itukah ia melamun?

"Apa yang kau pikiran huh?"

"Hm?" wajah bingung Baekhyun semakin meyakinkan Sehun jika _sunbae_ nya itu melamun.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu sekitar 7 menit untuk melamun." Sehun melihat jamnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, 'Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kesal pada seseorang." ucapnya jujur.

"Siapa? Apa ada yang mengataimu bocah lagi?"

Sehun selalu tau penyebab kekesalan yang timbul didiri Baekhyun. Berteman sejak masa perkuliahan membuat ia mengerti seluk beluk Baekhyun. Sudah hampir 7 tahun Sehun berteman dengan _sunbae_ nya itu, tentu ia mengerti apa salah hal yang sering membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Salah satu pasienku memiliki hyung. Ia ingun mengenalkanku pada hyungnya. Dan kau tau apa kalimat pertama yang hyungnya itu keluarkan saat ia melihatku?" ocehnya panjang lebar. Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan diakhir kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ia berkata ' _siapa_ _bocah_ _ini_?' sambil menatap remeh kearahku!" jelasnya menggebu. Kaleng kosong ditangannya ia remukkan hingga tak berbentuk. Membuat Sehun meneguk air ludahnya payah. "Lihat saja. Aku ingin sekali menyuntik mati pria itu!" ujarnya menyuarakan niatnya yang sangat konyol bagi Sehun.

"Hyung!" Sehun dengan cepat menimpali. "Kau tidak bisa menyalah gunakan ilmu yang kita miliki hyung. Kita bisa di tahan."

Sehun bodoh! Baekhyun memaki dalam hati. Astaga, pria didepannya ini sangat tak cocok dengan label 'ayah' yang akan disandangnya sebentar lagi. Jika ia benar-benar pintar, tentu ia tau jika Baekhyun tak serius dengan ucapannya. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali meneriaki Sehun makian bodoh di depan wajahnya yang pucat itu. Namun sayangnya ia harus menjaga _image_ nya melihat kafetaria yang ramai oleh beberapa perawat maupun dokter, dan juga beberapa penjenguk.

"Kau saja yang aku suntik mati jika begitu! Menyebalkan!" ia bangkit. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung mengapa jadi dirinya yang disalahkan.

Baekhyun itu memang aneh. Ia sangat mudah kesal seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang datang bulan. Sensitif, cengeng, mudah marah dan kesal. Ia tak tau mengapa sifat itu ia miliki. Mungkin itu merupakan hormon alaminya yang merupakan seorang carrier. Tentu saja.

Ia pria lajang. Sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun. Maksudnya, berhubungan khusus. Seperti menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa di katakan muda. Ia berusia 33. Dan kebanyakan pada usia itu sudah banyak orang yang menikah. Bahkan telah memiliki anak.

Namun pemikiran untuk menikah sangat jauh dari otaknya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya berkarir, berkarir dan berkarir.

Di umur 20, ia memulai studinya dengan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas seoul. Salah satu universitas terbaik di korea selatan. Menjadi dokter merupakan cita-citanya sedari kecil.

Ia menjalani studinya dengan baik dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan studinya itu. Di usianya yang ke 25, ia telah menyandang gelar dokter dinamanya. Dan di usia 27, juga telah menyelesaikan masa magangnya di rumah sakit. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan menjadi dokter tetap di usia 28 hingga sekarang. Dan itu semua merupakan apa yang telah ia inginkan kan? Cita-cita yang dari dulu ia inginkan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Ia telah meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bahagia sekarang.

Namun anehnya, diusianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, ia tentu sadar bahwa masih ada suatu hal yang belum ia lakukan.

Berhubungan. Menikah. Dan memiliki anak. Itu tidak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun pada masa-masa studinya.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berhubungan seks saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah. Lalu ia terpikiran tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka masih berpacaran, belum menikah. Dan Luhan sekarang tengah mengandung anak Sehun. Itu berarti mereka berdua sering melakukan _seks_ , kan?

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Tak terasa dengan pikirannya itu, kakinya telah sampai dimana ruangannya dan Kyungsoo berada. Ia memang mendapatkan ruangan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ketika membuka pintu, ia mendapati Kyungsoo disana.

Baekhyun tak menyapanya, justru ia malah menuju lemari yang menyimpan baju gantinya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengganti baju seragam biru laut khas rumah sakit dengan jeans hitam dan kemeja biru langit kebesaran. Tentu saja dalamnya dilapisi kaos putih. Ia tidak suka mengumbar aurat.

"Kyung, jamku sudah habis. Aku akan pulang." jelasnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Sepertinya pria itu masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan. Tampak Kyungsoo seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun menyandang ranselnyaㅡiya, ia memang masih menggunakan ransel bahkan pergi kerja seperti ini. Terlihat lebih kasual saja menurutnya.

Sekali lagi ia pamit pada Kyungsoo dan hanya mendapat anggukan serta lambaian tangan dari pria itu, namun mata bulat milik Kyungsoo masih saja terfokus pada komputer. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Menggumamkan kata menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo sebelum pamit dan mendapatkan seruan tak suka dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengarmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hallo, ini karya pertama yang aku buat. selamat membaca dan semoga tidak mengecewakan! :)**


	2. Chanyeol

"Aku tak percaya ia seorang dokter sebelum temannya itu menghampirinya tadi." Chanyeol memulai suara dengan tangan mendorong kursi roda Jisung. Adiknya itu baru saja selesai menjalankan pemeriksaan _x_ - _ray_ untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Jisung sangat ingin pulang, namun perawat yang tadi sempat menanganinya berkata jika ia harus membiarkan infusnya habis terlebih dulu sambil menunggu hasil _x_ - _ray_ keluar.

"Iya kan?" Jisung menjawab antusias, "Aku saja tak percaya. Heol, padahal usianya sama sepertimu hyung. Tapi mengapa kau tampak lebih tua darinya?"

Chanyeol menepuk kepala belakang adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. Ia dan Jisung memang tak pernah akur. Setiap kesempatan bertemu selalu dihiasi oleh perkelahian. Namun hanya perkelahian tentang hal-hal sepele seperti sekarang, tidak sampai baku hantam. Tenang saja.

"Dia 33? Sama sepertiku?" raut wajah tak percaya menghiasi wajahnya.

Jisung mengangguk, "Dia teelihat seperti anak SMA. Jika tidak memikirkan umur, akan kupacari dia." ucapnya sembarangan.

"Ya bocah! Mana mau ia berpacaran dengan anak kecil yang belum mimpi basah sepertimu." ejek Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Aku sudah!" sungut Jisung tak terima.

"Katakan pada pantatku sini!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah kesal sang adik kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol awalnya hanya anak tunggal. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa pelayan rumahnya, dan jarang bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibunya sangat jarang berada dirumah. Mereka selalu memiliki urusan diluar negeri, perihal perusahaan.

Ayah dan ibunya memiliki perusahaan masing-masing. Ibu yang memiliki perusahaan fashion ternama yang tersebar di beberapa negara, dan ayahnya pemilik salah satu agensi terbesar di korea.

Tentu saja itu semua membuat orangtuanya di telan kesibukan masing-masing. Namun tak jarang juga mereka pulang, mengunjungi Chanyeol yang mengerti tentang kesibukan orangtuanya. Tak jarang juga saat liburan tiba, sang ibu ataupun ayah membawanya pergi bekerja, menyambangi negara-negara yang tak pernah ia kunjungi, tempat dimana cabang perusahaan ibunya berada.

Hingga usianya 17, ia mendapati ibu dan ayahnya pulang dengan semyum cerah diwajahnya. Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang sekolah menatap mereka bingung, pasalnya saat itu belum jadwalnya mereka pulang. Namun ia mendapati orang tuanya dirumah.

Ibunya menarik dirinya untuk duduk di sofa besar ruang tamu. Berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang tampak bahagia. Chanyeol yang kebingungan membuat sang ibu tak tahan untuk memberi kabar bahagia itu.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang adik. Chanyeol terkejut. Ia bukannya tak suka memiliki adik, namun ia hanya memikirkan betapa jauhnya usia yang terpaut antara ia dan adiknya. 17 tahun. Entah nanti ia bisa akur dengan adiknya atau tidak.

Namun pemikirannya berubah. Saat adiknya lahir, ia merasa seperti kakak paling beruntung sedunia. Jisung memang tak memiliki wajah mirip seperti dirinya. Matanya yang besar dimana itu turunan dari sang ayah, sangat berbeda dari milik.Jisung yang sipit seperti ibu.

Dan itu tak menjadikannya alasan untuk tidak menyayangi Jisung. Setidaknya ia bersyukur atas kehadiran adiknya itu, karena kehadiran Jisung ㅡ lah sang ibu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama dirinya dan sang adik. Sedangkan perusahaan sang ibu diambil alih oleh sang ayah.

"Sepulang dari sini, belikan aku _bubble_ _tea_ ya hyung!" Jisung berseru. Mereka sekarang melewati koridor dan mata kecil Jisung menanggap kehadiran bocah yang sedang menikmati segelas _bubble_ _tea_ ditangan.

Chanyeol hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya, permintaan konyol sekalipun.

Ia terus mendorong kursi roda adiknya dengan pelan, menyusuri koridor yang membawa mereka entah kemana. Jisung tak ingin kembali ke UGD dan alhasil Chanyeol hanya membawa adiknya itu berkeliling tak jelas.

Seruan Jisung memanggil seseorang taunya menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Ia menoleh kedepan, dimana Jisung sedang melambaikan tangan pada seseorang. Ia seperti tau pria itu, tapi tampilan yang berbeda dari yang tadi ia lihat membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Baekhyun hyung mau kemana?" Jisung bertanya saat Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapannya.

Oh jadi ini dokter yang sempat ia katai bocah tadi, batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak mengacak surai Jisung, "Kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan?" tanyaㅡnya. Ia bergerak memriksa infus yang memang tergantung di tiang yang bertumpu pada kursi roda. "Infusmu sebentar lagi habis, kau boleh pulang setelahnya."

Jisung mengangguk mengerti dengan semua yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. "Hyung tidak menjawabku. Hyung mau kemana?" ia bertanya kembali.

"Hm? Pulang tentu saja. Jamku sudah habis. Hehe." kekehan kecil ia suarakan. Dan entah mengapa itu sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi antara dua sosok didepannya saat ini. Sangat lucu dimatanya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat dibandingkan dengan seorang dokter dan pasien.

"Yahhh," Jisung cemberut. "Padahal aku masih ingin bersama Baekhyun hyung." ucapnya sendu.

Chanyeol mendengus. Adiknya ini memang tak tau diri. Bisa-bisa nya ia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Chanyeol akui, sebagai dominan, ia melihat Baekhyun merupakan sosok tercantik yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Kedua setelah ibunya, Baekhyun cantik. Bahkan wanita normal saja lewat dimata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun itu memiliki mata sipit menawan, jika ia tertawa maka mata itu akan hilang lalu membentuk bulan sabit, sama seperti Jisung, namun mata Jisung tidak indah menurutnya. Lalu hidung mancung namun terlihat mungil, sangat pas di wajahnya yang kecil. Bibir tipis bagian bawha dan sedikit tebal diatas menjadi kelebihan sendiri pada pria itu.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandangi Baekhyun tersadar akan tepukan pada punggung tangannya. Itu Jisung, yang berusaha memanggilnya sedaei tadi namun ia asik tenggelam demgan keindahan suatu objek dihadapannya sekarang. Sesal sempat menghampiri dirinya telah mengatai pria cantik itu seorang bocah.

Chanyeol berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan gugup dalam dirinya. Ia menoleh pada Jisung yang sudah merengut tak suka diabaikan. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang pada Baekhyun bahwa kita juga akan pulang, dan aku menawarkan tumpangan. Apa kau mau mengantarnya setelah mengantarku?"

Pria itu baru saja ingin mengangguk setelah tersadar ada yang salah dari kalimat adiknya. "Eh, mengapa aku harus mengantarmu dulu?"

Jisung berdecak kesal, "Makanya kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun kau harus mendengarkan. Apartemennya melewati komplek rumah kita, maka dari itu kau harus mengantarku dulu. Lagipula, ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu tau!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Entah ini keberuntungan, namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi senang. Entah mengapa mengetahui ia memiliki apartemen yang sama dengan Baekhyun membuat hatinya sedikit berdebar. Pikirannya yang bisa menemui Baekhyun tiap hari membuatnya sedikit, bahagia?

"Oke. Aku tak masalah jika Baekhyun-ssi mau."

Dipandangnya wajah cantik milik Baekhyun itu, pria itu mengangguk. "Tak masalah. Aku juga sedang tak ingin naik bus." ucapnya sedikit bercanda.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tak menyangka pria itu memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik.

Jisung memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ketaman rumah sakit, dan mereka semua setuju. Jisung duduk dikursi roda, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi kayu didekat Jisung.

Adiknya itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan canggung melingkupi kedua orang lainnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun berbincang. Namun gengsi dan takut di abaikan menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk memulai percakapan. Dan setelah ya ia terkejut, Baekhyunlah yang memulai percakapan antara mereka.

"Jadi, Chanyeol-ssi, Jisung adikmu?" Bakehyun berbasa-basi. Chanyeol tau pasti Baekhyun sudah tau jika Jisung adalah adiknya, namun setelahnya ia sadar, jika Baekhyun hanya ingin membangun sebuah percakapan antara mereka.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya adik sih, karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu." jawabnya bercanda.

"Jisung menyenangkan. Setidaknya ia bisa diajak berbicara dengan nyaman. Aku baru pertama kali menemui orang seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun menatap Jisung, sedangkan Chanyeol, terpana akan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Berbicara memang kesukaannya." Chanyeol memberi tau. "Kudengar, kau seusiaku, Baekhyun-ssi."

Jisung yang dari tadi mendengar panggilan formal antara kedua hyung itu, berceletuk, "Bisakah kalian memanggil nama satu sama lain? Aku berniat menjodohkan kalian nanti."

Celetukannyapun sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuang muka. Tak ingin menatap wajah masing-masing.

Chanyeol memaki sang adik dalam hati. Ia berjanji akan menghabiskan sang adik saat tiba dirumah nanti. Tangannya ia bawa kedepan, kembali menepuk kepala milik adik kurang ajarnya itu.

Lirikan canggung Baekhyun arahkan pada pria disebelahnya kini. Hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi pria itu sedangkan dirinya sendiri telah bersemu merah. Chanyeol, mendiamkan diri, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sikap gentle nya di hadapan pria cantik itu.

"Ah, Jisungㅡah! Infusmu sudah habis!" Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur menemui satu hal yang dapat ia suarakan.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menoleh dengan cepat, lalu segera menanggapi sepantasnya seorang dokter.

"Bagus sekali! Ayo, aku akan membantu melepaskannya." pria berstatus dokter itu berdiri, merapikan ranselnya yang sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman lalu mengambil alih kursi roda Jisung.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, tidak tinggal diam. Sudah ia bilang bahwa ia akan bersikap gentle kan?

Pria jangkung itu turut berdiri, menyamakan langkah dengan Baekhyun lalu merebut alih kursi roda yang sedang piria mungil itu dorong. "Biar aku saja, Baekhyunㅡssi." ucapnya dan langsung mengambil alih tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun lebih dulu.

Baekhyun yang tak bisa bertindak apaㅡapa hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Chanyeol mendorong adiknya itu.

Seruan protes sempat Jisung keluarkan karena ia hanya mau Baekhyun yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Namun alasan konyol Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pasti lelah sehabis bekerja membuat Jisung diam juga. Anak itu termakan omongan Chanyeol dan membiarkan kakaknya itu mendorongnya hingga ke UGD.

Sesampainya di UGDㅡpun, Baekhyun langsung meletakkan ranselnya dilantai, bertumpuan dengan salah satu brangkar yang ada disana, yang kini telah di tempati Jisung.

Mudah saja membuka jarum infus, tidak perlu waktu bermenit-menit benda itu telah terpisah dari salah satu pembuluh darah bocah dihadapannya. Baekhyun mengambil kapas lalu plester untuk menutup lubang bekas jarum yang tercetak di permukaan Jisung. Selesai.

Satu yang ditunggu, hasil _xㅡray_. Baekhyun meminta izin sebentar pada kedua kakak beradik itu, berniat menemui Luhan dan menanyakan hasilnya sudah keluar atau belum, namun baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki, Luhan telah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah map coklat di tangan.

"Kebetulan sekali! Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan berjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk mengambil ini." Baekhyun dengan cepat menyambar map coklat itu, lalu mengeluarkan dengan paksa.

Mata sipitnya meneliti setiap inci dari hasil _x_ _ㅡray_ ditangannya. Wajah imutnya berubah menjadi serius seketika, dan itu membuat Jisung yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berubah sedikit cemas.

"Oke!" seruan ceria Baekhyun keluarkan, wajah seriusnya hilang ntah kemana. Membuat Jisung maupun Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, namun tidak dengan Luhan. Pria itu sudah hapal, jika Baekhyun berteriak 'oke' setelah meneliti hasil _xㅡray_ seorang pasien, maka itu artinya pasien baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun kembali memasukan selebaran itu kembali ke dalam map, lalu melepas ranselnya dan menyimpan map tersebut disaana. Ia kembali memakai ranselnya dengan baik, lalu beralih menatap Jisungㅡdan juga Chanyeol yang sekarang masih setia menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Jisung dengan cepat tersadar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

Namun Baekhyun tampaknya tak ambil pusing, ia meraih telapak tangan Jisung dan menggenggamnya. Menuntun bocah itu turun dari brangkar, "Ayo pulang!" seru Baekhyun. Mereka yang ada disana tak tau saja jika entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa senang karena teman barunyaㅡPark Jisung baik-baik saja.

Jisung dan Baekhyun berlalu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Jisung. Dan wajah bocah itupun sekarang tengah tersenyum idiot. Namun seakan teringat sesuatu, Jisung menghentikan langkah setelah Baekhyun melambai pamit pada Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang mendapati Jisung berhenti tiba-tiba bertanya. Pasalnya ia hampir saja terjatuh dengan aksi tiba-tiba bocah itu. Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Jisung yang kini telah berbalik, menatap seseorang yang masih setia berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hyung! Masih mau disini? Kalau begitu aku pulang bersama Baekhyun hyung saja menggunakan bus!" Jisung berseru membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, tersadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat gerakㅡgerik pria bertelinga unik itu.

"Tidak, jangan! Kalian harus bersamaku!" serunya sembari melangkahkan kaki menyusul, sebelumnya berpamitan pada Luhan yang tampak menahan tawa melihat tingkah mereka.

...

...

...

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pagar besar rumah orang tuanya. Ia memang tinggal berbeda dengan Jisung dan orangtuanya, Chanyeol memilih tinggal di apartemen dengan alasan lebih dekat dengan kantor dan akan pulang kerumah seminggu sekaliㅡitupun kalau tidak sibuk, hanya untuk mengunjungi Ibu dan mengawasi tingkah Jisung yang memang sedikit aneh itu.

"Sana turun!" Chanyeol berseru, matanya menatap Jisung kesal. Ia merasa jengkel karena sepanjang perjalanan anak itu banyak sekali tingkah yang mana membuat Chanyeol jengah. Terberkatilah keberadaan Baekhyun karena jika tidak bisa di pastikan telinga Jisung akan merah karena di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Sebentar, _bubble_ _tea_ ku belum habis!" jawab Jisung ketus. Bocah itu asik menyedot minuman manis ditangannyaㅡtidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. _Well_ , suatu keajaiban Baekhyun mau meminum minuman anak muda seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya berhadapan dengan americano.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, adiknya ini sungguh tak tau situasi. Chanyeol-kan, ingin berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Bisa di bilang, Chanyeol sedikit tertarik pada Baekhyun yang memang cantik itu.

"Jangan membuat alasan konyol! Kau bisa menghabiskannya didalam." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu keluar dan membuka pintu bagian dimana Jisung duduk. Pria itu menarik paksa Jisung keluar dan kemudian disusul dengan tas sekolah bocah itu.

Chanyeol memang kesal, tapi tetap saja, Jisung adalah satu-satunya adik yang ia punya. Semarah dan sekesal apapun Chanyeol padanya, tetap saja ia menyayangi Jisung.

Pria janggung itu mengusak surai adik lembut, ketika ia melihat wajah cemberut adiknya itu. "Aku tau kau takut kena marah Ibu." seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, "Tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan padanya. Jangan cemas." Chanyeol sedikit berusaha menenangkan.

Jisung memang anak nakal, keras kepala, jahil dan masih banyak lagi. Namun sikap itu muncul hanya saat bersama Chanyeol, dan disekolah. Berulang kali guru kedisiplinan menelpon orang tuanya hanya karena perbuatan konyol sang adik disekolah. Namun satupun telepon tak ada yang diangkat oleh orangtuanya, karena sekali lagi, perbuatan konyol Jisungㅡmemblokir nomor telepon gurunya di ponsel orangtuanya membuat guru tersebut kesusahan hanya untuk bertemu membicarakan kelakuan Jisung. Namun berbeda jika berhadapan dengan sang Ibu, Jisung bagaikan seekor rusa yang siap dimaksa oleh seekor macan tutul. Takut.

Adiknya itu mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega, karena tak perlu waktu lama untuk membujuk adiknya itu. "Jangan menangis!" serunya saat Jisung telah melangkah masuk kedalam halaman rumah, setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa disangka, Jisung membalikan badan , dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada sang kakak. Membuat Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Beruntung Baekhyun yang sedang asik bersama _bubble_ _tea_ tidak melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

...

...

...

Keadaan canggung. Hanya suara seorang penyanyi yang berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol, yang tersambung pada speaker mobil yang mengisi kekosongan diantara keduanya. Hanya ada ia dan Baekhyun kini yang telah menghabiskan minumannya beberapa saat lalu. Satupun dari keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Chanyeol fokus pada setir, namun sesekali melirik pria disampingnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap jalan, tanpa tau Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan ingin bicara padanya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali bersuara, sekedar bertanya dimana tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Namun setelahnya ia teringat akan perkataan sang adik, jika Baekhyun dan dirinya tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama.

Sepertinya pupus sudah harapan Chanyeol ingin bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Jarak yang akan ia tempuh hingga sampai di apartemen tersebut lumayan jauh. Sekitar 30 menit menghabiskan waktu, dan Chanyeol pikir akan sangat disayangkan jika waktu tersebut terbuang begitu saja, sedangkan disampingnya kini ada sesosok makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan bersamanya.

Chanyeol berdeham, berniat menetralkan suaranya, namun Baekhyun menoleh dan bersuara lebih dulu, "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yang Baekhyun keluarkan pun membuat Chanyeol gugup. Padahal hanya pertanyaan biasa. Namun yang membuat dirinya gugup adalah Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel formal. Dan seketika saja Chanyeol teringat akan perkataan adiknyaㅡlagi, yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah? Tidak." Jawabnya canggung.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Membuat Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati. Ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang tak ingin bicara, atau memang ia orang yang pendiam? Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak tau. [ya maka dari itu di cari tau atuh.]

"Baekhyunㅡssi." tersadar memanggil Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, suaraku memang berat seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Sungguh."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Pria ini lucu, pikirnya. "Tak apa. Aku suka suaramu." jawabnya jujur.

Namun terlalu jujur hingga Chanyeol rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala pada setir saja.

Chanyeol tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, sesekali matanya memeriksa kaca spion kanan maupun kiri. "Apartemenmu di lantai berapa?" seperti berteman sudah lama, Baekhyun dengan entengnya bertanya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari Baekhyun. "Lantai 6. Tapi aku sedang mengurus kepindahan ke lantai 9." jelasnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tunggu, lantai 9? "Ah, sayang sekali, padahal jika kau tidak pindah kita berada di lantai yang sama." Baekhyun memberi tau.

"Benarkah?" dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit menyesal memutuskan pindah. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membatalkan kepindahannya nanti.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku jarang melihatmu, kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin karena aku lebih sering menginap di kantor?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi, dan taunya keduanya terkekeh. "Aku memang sering tidur di kantor. Terlalu malas untuk pulang jika terlalu larut."

"Ah begitu."

"Kau sendiri?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, setir ia arahkan belok ke kiri, dimana gedung tinggi tempat mereka tinggal terpampang jelas.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit. Bahkan ini kali pertamaku pulang setelah seminggu menginap disana." jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Mobil Chanyeol telah terparkir sempurna di basement. Baekhyun turun lebih dulu, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang memutuskan koneksi bluetooth antara ponselnya dan mobil, lalu keluar. Ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." ujar Chanyeol.

" _It's_ _okay_. Akan terasa canggung jika berjalan sendiri padahal kita tinggal dilantai yang sama." ia menjelaskan alasannya menunggu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta satupun antara mereka, hingga mereka memasuki lift. Baekhyun menekan tombol angka 6 dimana lantai apartemennya berada. Chanyeol berdiri terlalu jauhㅡbagi Baekhyun dengan tangan terbenam di kedua saku celananya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun gemas sendiri. Pria disampingnya ini sepertinya sedikit _pemalu_.

Entah ide dari mana, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol membeku. Ya walaupun lengannya di lapisi jas, ia bersumpah dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka jarak." jujur Baekhyun namun pria itu membuang muka. Tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Pria cantik itu bahkan tak melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Dentingan yang berasal dari lift berbunyi. Mengingatkan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Keduanya melangkah bersamaan, tangan Baekhyun ㅡ pun masih setia di lengan Chanyeol.

Dan setelahnya, saat tiba di depan pintu Chanyeol lebih dulu, tubuh Baekhyun tertarik ke belakang disaat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dan saat itu pula, Baekhyun tersadar lalu melepas pegangannya dengan cepat dan cangggung.

"Ini rumahku." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu dihadapannya. Nomor 61. Pria itu terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang berdeham canggung.

"Ah, begitu."

"Itu saja?" Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun berubah canggung seperti itu bertanya. "Tidak ingin mampir?"

Baekhyun mendongak, tampak menimbang ia akan mampir atau tidak. Namun setelahnya ia menggeleng. "Lain kali saja, debu dirumahku sudah menumpuk."

Chanyeol yang memang memilih menggunakan jasa seseorang untuk membersihkan rumahnya, tentu tak ambil pusing jika ia tidak pulang semaunya. Rumahnya pasti akan tetap bersih.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia lebuh suka melakukan tugasnya seorang diri. Apalagi ini menyangkut rumah, area pribadinyaㅡkarena ia tinggal sendiri.

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." tolaknya.

"Begitu..." Chanyeol berujar. "Kalau aku bilang aku ingin berkunjung lain kali, apa bisa?"

"Huh? Maksudnya?" jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" jelas Chanyeol ringan membuat Baekhyun berfikir. Pria itu ingin datang kerumahnya, buat apa?

"Nanti malam? Apa kau tidak ada acara? Ini hari jum'at. Setidaknya kau harus pergi dengan pacarmu kan?" Baekhyun terlihat menolak dengan alasan seperti itu. Namun setelahnya tersadar, kenapa ia terdengar seperti seseorang yang suka pada seseorang namun cemburu? "Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Dari pada berkunjung kerumahku, kau bisa memilih kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan." Baekhyun jelaskan mencoba agar Chanyeol tak salah paham.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Baekhyun." kalimat sederhana Chanyeol keluarkan. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terserahmu saja." jawabnya. "Aku permisi, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Baekhyun berujar sedikit membungkuk lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya yang masih menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

Namun belum terlalu jauh sehingga panggilan pelan Chanyeol terdengar hingga ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir, seorang dokter tak memiliki pacar karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pasiennya." kalimat yang Chanyeol luncurkan terdengar lucu di telinga Baekhyun. Apa maksud pria ini? Batinnya.

Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kembali berbalik lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia memandang punggung sempit yang perlahan menjauh hingga hilang ketika berbelok ke kanan, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

...

...

...

Malam mulai larut. Pukul 9 lewat 10. Baekhyun berjalan sembari merapatkan mantel tebal miliknya menuju sebuah minimarket berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemennya.

Langit sangat jelas ingin sekali menumpahkan seluruh beban air yang dikandungnya, terbukti dengan beberapa tetesan air yang jatuh menimpa wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin menambah laju langkahnya, beberapa meter saja maka ia akan sampai pada tujuan.

Baekhyun phobia gelap, dan sialnya lampu yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang dimiliki kamarnya putus. Entah dikarenakan oleh apa, namun berfikir itu karena dirinya yang tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumah seminggu belakangan.

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat ia membuka pintu kaca minimarket tujuannya. Seorang anak laki-laki pekerja paruh waktu yang memang sudah Baekhyun kenal menyambutnya dengan senyum manisㅡseperti biasa.

"Kau menggunakan mantel tebal tetapi lihat kakimu, sendal jepit?" kalimat dilontarkan oleh anak laki-laki itu, setelah meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. Dan tersadar juga jika pria yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya memakai celana piyama tipis, walaupun mantel berhasil menutupi tubuhnya hingga sampai lutut.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan, lebih memilih berjalan menyusuri rak-rak, mengambil beberapa makanan seperti ramen dan cemilan lainnya, dan juga satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan sehingga dirinya sampai di minimarket itu.

Pria mungil itu berjalan dengan tangan penuh belanjaan, ia terlalu malas mengambil keranjang, lalu berjalan menuju kasir, meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya disana untuk di hitung nominalnya.

"Diamlah V, aku sedang tak ingin bicara." ketus Baekhyun, tangannya ia bawa meraba saku mantel, meraih dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Yang di panggil V tadi, berseru ketus, "Namaku Taehyung, jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang." ujar nya tak suka.

"Terserah aku." jawab Baekhyun tak peduli.

Taehyung memasukkan belanjaan Baekhyun kedalam kantong plastik dan memberikannya pada pria itu. Namun saat Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan minimarket itu, seseorang menahan tangannya.

Terlihat Taehyung yang sedang memegang plastik berisikan sepasang kaos kaki baruㅡyang Baekhyun yakini baru saja di dapatkan anak itu dari salah satu rak yang ada disana, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa terkena hipotermia. Kenakan ini." ujar Taehyung, memaksa. "Kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca? Badai akan mampir ke Seoul malam ini, sebaiknya kau berpakaian yang lebih tebal, hyung." jelasnya.

Baekhyun tak protes, ia terima kaos kaki tersebut lalu membuka kemasannya, dan membuka sepasang sendal jepit lalu dengan cekatan memasangkan kaos kaki tersebut di kakinya, lalu kembali menggunakan sendal jepit.

"Terima kasih, tapi seharusnya kau harus mwngkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, bocah!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnyaㅡtanda mengejek lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan hyungnya itu.

Laju langkah sangat ketara ia tambah kecepatannya, hujan mulai turun dengan pelan, namun dengan seiring langkahnya, hujan menjadi deras. Satu tempatpun tak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berlindungㅡmengingat sekarang ia melangkahkan kaki di antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang sialnya salah satunya adalah tempat dimana ia tinggal.

Kepalang basah, Baekhyun sengaja melambatkan langkahnya. Toh mau lari bagaimanapun, baju dan mantelnya telah basah terkena hujan, dan ia memilih untuk berjalan saja.

"Ah sial!" Baekhyun menggerutu, tangannya ia bawa mengelap wajahnya, menyingkirkan air hujan yang menghalang penglihatannya. "Tau begini aku bawa payung saja tadi!" kesalnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Baekhyun tiba di gedung apartemennya, pakaiannya yang basah bukan main itu tentu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di lobi. Dan salah satunya adalah pria jangkung yang baru saja ia kenal. Namun Baekhyun tak sadar jika pria itu memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun tampak menggerutu lucu, ia menyempatkan berdiam diri di lobi sejenak, kakinya terasa lemas karena kedinginan.

Dan gerak-geriknya tersebut tak sedikitpun terlepas dari pandangan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dari posisinya. Chanyeol kebetulan sedang santai di lobi bersama seseorang, teman lamanya dan sejak kedatangan Baekhyun, teman lamanya pun jadi terabaikan.

Posisis Chanyeol duduk tepat didekat lift, beberapa sofa terusun disana, dan jika ingin menuju lift, harus melewati zona tersebut lebih dulu.

Baekhyun yang hendak kembali ke rumahnya, berjalan pelan karena tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia berjalan memasuki lift, mengabaikan tatapan dari beberapa orang yang ada disana.

Pria mungil itu tampak menekansandi apartemennya, langkah kaki ia lanjutkan memasuki rumah sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya. Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeolㅡssi?" panggil Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu heran kenapa bisa Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, sedangkan ia sangat meyakinkan hanya sendiri saat berada di dalam lift. Namun hal itu tak mengganggu fikirannya. Justru hal lain yang ia pikirkan sejak melihat kehadiran Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hujan sangat deras, kau tidak menggunakan payung?" tanya Chanyeol saat tiba di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak melirik ke belakang Chanyeol, seperti mencari seseorang. Chanyeol yang melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun sontak berbalik menghadap belakang, namun tak mendapati apapun.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Seluruh koridor gedung tempat tinggal mereka memang full AC, karena gedung tersebut termasuk salah satu apartemen mewah di seoul. Pria jangkung itu diam, begitupun Baekhyun dengan suara gigi mungilnya beradu, tanda menggigil, namun tetap saja piria mungil itu tak juga beranjak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau menggigil, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol pasti.

Namun Baekhyun diam saja. Pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka, Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mendorong pelan punggung Baekhyun setelah menyuruh pria mungil itu berbalik, memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut saja, ia sangat merasa tubuhnya lemas karena dingin yang menerpa.

Sofa ruang tamu menjadi tujuan utama Chanyeol, dengan segera menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. "Dimana letak handuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu membantu."

"Aku tidak suka di tolak."

Baekhyun mendengus, kepalanya terasa pening, namun prilaku pria yang baru dikenalnya ini seakan telah berteman lama dengannya membuat situasi sedikit canggung, ditambah lagi, ia teringat perkataan Chanyeol.

Pasalnya, pria itu tidak jadi singgah ke rumahnya, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa membuang makan malam yang entah mengapa ia persiapkan untuk menyambut pria yang akan menjadi temannya itu ke tempat sampah tanpa ragu. Ia juga sempat kesal karena pria didepannya sekarang ini seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Kau pulang saja, aku bisa mengatasi diriku sendiri." Baekhyun berucap. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam, tambah terdiam. Tak tau harus merespon apa. Yang ia tau bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mengusirnya. Secara halus.

"Dimana dapurnya?" alih-alih pergi, Chanyeol malah melangkahkan kaki, mencari letak dapur Baekhyun. Dan dengan sekejap pria itu menemukannya.

Chanyeol masuk ke bagian dapur, namun yang ia dapatkan di sudut matanya adalah tong sampah yang penuh akan makanan. Aroma makanan tersebut sangat kuat, dan lezat tentu saja karena Chanyeol sangat tau membedakan mana yang enak dan yang tidak.

Pria itu tampak kembali menuju Baekhyun, menghilangkan niatnya untuk membuatkan secangkir teh panas untuk si mungil.

"Kau membuang semua makananmu?" Baekhyun yang baru saja duduk kembali di sofa, setelah mengeringkan diri dan membawa selimut tebal untuk menutupi dirinya terkejut mendapati Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir pria itu hanya ingin minta minum lalu pulang, namun ternyata ia salah.

"Ah itu..." kalimatnya menggantung. Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa. Alih-alih berkata jujur, Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan satu alasan yang sangat konyol menurut Chanyeol, "Itu semua basi. Aku memasaknya minggu lalu sebelum pergi."

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk seakan mengerti, itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Jika saja Chanyeol tau mengapa makanan itu berakhir di tempat sampah, Baekhyun yakin pria itu akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak perihal dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, "Kau bohong." itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Namun pernyataan yang ia tujukan pada pria mungil itu. "Makanan itu terlihat baru. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan aromanya."

Baekhyun bungkam. Ingatkan ia untuk tak lagi mencoba berbohong pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sepertinya memiliki alat pendeteksi kebohongan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku rasa kehadiranmu tidak terlalu penting sekarang jika hanya membahas makanan yang ada di tempat sampah." Baekhyun kesal, serentetan kalimat ia keluarkan, sedikit dengan nada ketus membuat Chanyeol sedikit menciut.

Seakan sadar diri, Chanyeol berpamitan pada Baekhyun, berlalu tanpa mendapat balasan dari pria mungil yang entah mengapa merasa kesal akan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalannya Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri menuju pintu dan menguncinya cepat.

Entah mengapa rasa kesal pada Chanyeol muncul, tepat saat ia mendapati keberadaan pria itu di lobi bersama seorang wanita yang super cantik menurut Baekhyun. Melihat kedekatan mereka membuat Baekhyun langsung terpikirkan akan kalimat Chanyeol siang tadi, yang mengaku jika ia tidak memiliki pacar.

Pembohong, pikir Baekhyun.

Pria setampan dan semapan Chanyeol mustahil sekali tidak memiliki pacar, kan?

Dan entah mengapa pula Baekhyun jadi memikirkan Chanyeol, seingatnya ia baru saja berkenalan dengan pria itu, namun perasaan aneh silih berganti dirasakan hatinya, entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak tau apa artinya semua itu.

Baekhyun memilih melupakan semua itu sejenak, lalu lebih memilih membaringkan diri di sofa, bergelung dengan selimut tebal miliknya dan berencana bangun lebih siang besok karena hari libur.

...

...

...

 **have a nice night everyone**


	3. Baekhyun (08-21 00:35:08)

Kebanyakan dari manusia memanfaatkan hari libur mereka dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tercinta. Entah itu hanya berkumpul disebuah kafe sederhana, atau berkumpul dirumah keluarga bersama saudara-saudara lainnya.

Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu kini terlihat sedang memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Dengan kemoceng dan juga selembar kain lap serta cairan pembersih kaca, ia siap untuk memusnahkan seluruh debu dan kotoran rumahnya yang telah ia biarkan selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Saat ia terbangun tadi, Baekhyun mendapati seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal yang teramat karena ia memilih untuk tidur di sofa sampai pagi. _Well_ , salahkan lampu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa berfungsi.

Baekhyun memulai perlahan pekerjaannya. Mulai dari menyingkirkan debu-debu yang tertempel pada TV dan beberapa miniatur favoritnya di nakas, melap kaca menggunakan cairan pembersih agar terlihat lebih mengkilat.

Pria itu tidak main main jika mengatakan ia akan membersihkan rumah, karena dia akan benar-benar 'membersihkan.' tak peduli jika perang dunia ketiga di mulai pun, ia akan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam, karena ia tambah dengan menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai rumahnya, kini Baekhyun berbaring di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu miliknya. Tak peduli jika itu tepat di tengah ruang TV nya, ia membaringkan diri disana.

Baekhyun melirik jam di nakas, pukul 1 siang. Memang, tadi ia terbangun pukul 10, lalu memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan mandi. Namun setelah mandi ia baru tersadar jika akan membersihkan rumah, alhasil dirinya kembali berkeringat dan mau tak mau ia harus mandi, _lagi_.

Bosan Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Pria itu bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti baju karena ia berniat untuk makan siang di luar karena ia terlalu lelah untuk lanjut memasak. Lagipula jam makan siangnya hampir saja terlewat jika saja ia tak melirik jam di nakas untuk ke dua kalinya.

Setelah di rasa siap, Baekhyun berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen setelah menguncinya. Simpel saja, ia hanya menggunakan _jeans_ hitam yang memiliki sobek di beberapa bagian, lalu _hoodie_ berwarna putih kebesaran dan juga topi berwarna hitam. Baekhyun memilih bergaya seperti itu karena ia berfikir ia akan mengunjungi restoran untuk makan siang lalu setelahnya ia bisa pulang. Melanjutkan kegiatan menonton drama yang memang ia tinggalkan sejak seminggu lalu.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama perjalanan hingga ia tiba di tujuan. Baekhyun memilih untuk makan di salah satu restoran jepang, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali makan makanan jepang. Pria berpostur mungil itu mengambil salah satu tempat disana, lalu meraih buku menu yang memang telah disediakan di atas meja.

Menyadari dirinya berada di restoran jepang sekarang, entah mengapa ia jadi teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya namun dengan tanpa berfikir ia langsung menolaknya, dengan alasan ' _maaf_ , _aku_ _sudah_ _punya_ _pacar_.'

Pria itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Adik tingkat di universitasnya, namun Jongin berada di fakultas seni. Jongin merupakan seorang dominan yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan...tampan. Ya, Baekhyun akui Jongin memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, walaupun warna kulitnya agak sedikit gelap dari pria kebanyakan.

Ah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi rindu pada pria itu. Sudah terhitung 9 tahun ia dan Jongin tidak bertemu. Jangankan bertemu, sekedar berbalas pesan saja tidak. Baekhyun sadar itu semua salahnya yang tak mencoba untuk membalas perasaan pria itu dan memilih langsung menolak tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

flashback*

 _Baekhyun tampak membereskan seluruh perlengkapan sehabis ia mengikuti kelas. Professor yang tadi mengisi kelasnya pun sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas. Lelaki bersurai abu biru itu tersenyum lega, akhirnya ia keluar dari lingkaran setan yanh diciptakan professor tidak berambut itu._

 _Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, terkejut saat mendapati Jongin berdiri bersandar di salah satu pilar yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kaca kelasnya._

 _"Hai," Jongin menyapanya seperti biasa, namun bagi Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang aneh pada adik tingkatnya itu._

 _"Jongin?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau ada kelas?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi._

 _Jongin hanya tersenyum. Lelaki yang selama ini terkenal memiliki sifat kekanakan dan tak bisa diam itu sekarang tampak berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya._

 _Kakinya ia bawa menghampiri Jongin, dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk beberapa buku bawaannya. "Kau bolos? Yaa anak nakal! Sana ke kelasmu!" perintah Baekhyun cepat._

 _Namun lagi-lagi Jongin hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik. Menilai penampilan Jongin dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersadar jika setelan pria itu sangat tidak cocok untuk mengikuti kelas._

 _"Mengapa berpakaian seperti itu? Kau mau kemana memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan setelahnya kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Jongin._

 _Baekhyun tampak hendak meninggalkan Jongin sendiri sebelum lelaki yang berbeda usia 2 tahun dengannya itu menarik pergelangan tangannya, menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin meninggalkannya._

 _"Ayo bicara, Baek."_

 _Biasanya Jongin memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'hyung' tak peduli disaat ia sedang marah karena Baekhyun menjahilinya, ia tetap memanggil Baekhyun 'hyung'. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Baekhyun sangat merasakan hal itu._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Jongin berjalan di depannya, dan ia dengan patuh mengikuti lelaki itu dari belakang. Jongin membawanya ke salah satu ruangan. Ruangan favoritnya dan juga Baekhyun. Ruang musik._

 _Jongin yang memang seorang mahasiswa seni, kerap kali mengajak Baekhyun untuk sekedar mampir ke ruangan favoritnya itu. Lalu di hari-hari berikutnya mereka sering berkunjung kesana dan sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka._

 _"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tenang, walau dalam hati ia sangat cemas akan apa yang ingin di bicarakan Jongin padanya._

 _Jongin menatapnya serius, pria yang hanya menggunakan jeans dan jaket hitam itu menelan ludahnya, bersiap mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sedari malam ia siapkan._

 _"Apa...apa kesempatan itu sama sekali tak ada untukku?"_

 _Kalimat Jongin keluarkan, Baekhyun taunya membuang muka. Sudah menduga jika Jongin akan membahas hal ini. Lagi-lagi hal ini. Perihal lelaki itu yang mencintainya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah puluhan kali menolak._

 _"Jongin..."_

 _"Apa kebersamaan yang kita lewati selama ini tak cukup berarti untukmu sehingga kau tak bisa membalas perasaanku?"_

 _"Jongin, aku..."_

 _"Selama ini kau menganggapku apa, Baek?" Jongin berucap pelan, "Apa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu?"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut saat ia lihat tatapan terluka Jongin juga air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi sang dominan. Jongin menangis. Benar-benar menangis._

 _"Kau tau...ibuku pernah berkata," Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar, "Seorang pria harus tunduk pada 3 hal. Tuhan, Ibunya dan orang yang ia cintai." Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dan mengambil langkah mendekat. Ia melangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti._

 _"Aku telah melaksanakan 2 dari 3 hal tersebut. Aku telah tunduk pada Tuhan, lalu pada ibuku. Hanya 1 hal tersisa yang belum aku laksanakan."_

 _Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Jongin, tentu ia tau 3 hal tersebut mengingat ia juga akan menjadi seorang pria. Namun yang ia bingungkan, mengapa Jongin membicarakan hal itu padanya? Apa maksud dari lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan air mata ini?_

 _Jongin tak bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit antisipasi atas apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Namun apa yang Jongin lakukan setelahnya sukses membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini._

 _Jongin tunduk padanya. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan tubuh dan kepala menunduk, berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang terkejut lantas dengan cepat meletakkan bukunya di meja terdekat, lalu meraih kedua bahu lelaki di hadapannya. Jongin mendongak, menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti._

 _"Kau tak harus melakukan ini, Jongin." Baekhyun berkata pelan. "Aku bukan orang yang pantas menerima hal itu darimu."_

 _"Mengapa?" tanya Jongin singkat. "Apa karena hanya aku yang mencintaimu?"_

 _"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku..." Baekhyun tergugup. Ia sadar ia tak bisa menjelaskan pada Jongin tentang perasaannya. Sungguh, Baekhyun selama ini hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai seorang kakak pada sang adik. Namun ia tak tau jika Jongin akan memiliki perasaan berbeda untuknya._

 _"Maafkan aku." kalimat yang terakhir Baekhyun ucapkan, sebelum lelaki mungil itu berjalan untuk memeluk Jongin. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu, dan juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si dominan dengan erat._

 _"Maafkan hyung, Jongin-ah." pinta Baekhyun. "Aku tetap tidak bisa."_

 _Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia sangat ingin membalas pelukan lelaki mungil yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini, namun ia sadar, jika ia melakukannya maka akan sulit untuknya meninggalkan Baekhyun._

 _Sebaliknya, Jongin melepas pelukan Baekhyun. membuat si mungil sedikit terkejut. "Tak apa." Jongin berusaha tenang. "Aku tau aku sangat egois dengan selalu memaksamu membalas perasaanku. aku minta maaf."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. tidak, Jongin tidak salah. lelaki itu tidak salah sama sekali karena memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun. Jongin hanya manusia biasa yang tak bisa menahan perasaannya, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang tak bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu._

 _"Setelah ini aku tak akan lagi memaksamu, Baek. jangan bersikap canggung padaku setelah ini, oke? aku minta maaf." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata. ia takut salah bicara pada Jongin. ia tau, Jongin pasti sangat sensitif sekarang dan Baekhyun lebih memilih diam._

 _Taunya, Jongin melangkah, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan setelahnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. lama sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertegun. dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki diri telah menyakiti lelaki di hadapannya ini. bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan lelaki di hadapannya ini? padahal ia tau Jongin merupakan lelaki baik dan idaman para wanita dan juga submisif di kampusnya. namun dirinya lah yang beruntung untuk mendapatkan cinta Jongin. namun yang di lakukannya malah menolak dan menyakiti lelaki itu._

 _Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, menatap mata Baekhyun yang sekarang tampak berkaca-kaca dalam. diusapnya surai Baekhyun pelan, lalu ia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun. maaf selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu."_

 _Jongin pamit, berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat lelaki mungil itu belum sempat membalas perkataannya. Si dominan keluar dari ruangan musik, dengan Baekhyun yang masih saja bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jongin telah berlalu, dan Baekhyun masih mempertanyakan perasaannya._

 _Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? mengapa ia menjadi sedih begini? dan ada apa dengan matanya yang bahkan sekarang bercucuran air mata? kenapa hatinya merasa tidak rela saat Jongin berucap dan berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja?_

 _Baekhyun bingung, tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya._

 _Yang ia tau, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Jongin. seseorang yang selalu bersamanya sejak adik tingkatnya itu berada di satu universitas yang sama dengannya. terhitung sudah 4 tahun lamanya ia bersama Jongin, tentu saja ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu._

 _Baekhyun tersadar, ia tak harus menolak Jongin kembali seperti itu. apa salahnya ia mencoba? apa salahnya ia mencoba membuka hatinya untuk lelaki seperti Jongin? Jongin mencintainya dan ia yakin lelaki itu pasti akan mau menunggunya untuk bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Jongin rasakan. Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu, berusaha mencari keberadaan Jongin di sepanjang koridor. tak peduli jika mahasiswa lain menatapnya aneh, ia tak peduli semua tugasnya tertinggal di ruang musik._

 _Ia terus berlari, dan tujuan utama adalah kelas Jongin. ia sudah sangat hapal semua jadwal kuliah Jongin dan ia tau seharusnya sekarang Jongin berada di kelas, terlelap tanpa memperdulikan dosen yang sedang berbicara didepan sana. tipikal Jongin yang sudah sangat Baekhyun tau._

 _Setibanya di kelas, pintu tampak tertutup. Baekhyun tau kelas sedang berlangsung, namun ia tak peduli. dengan memberanikan diei ia mengetuk pintu dan seruan masuk dari dalam sana membuatnya membuka pintu dengan cepat, dan seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, mata nya jatuh pada kursi kosong yang mana seharusnya Jongin ada disana. Namun yang ia dapati kursi itu kosong._

 _"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" dosen Song yang memang mengenal Baekhyun langsung bertanya perihal kedatangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, jejak air mata terlihat di sudut matanya._

 _"Apa Jongin tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. tatapan terkejut ia dapatkan dari seluruh pasang mata disana._

 _Baekhyun bingung akan tatapan mata seluruh orang yang ada dikelas padanya, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? bukannya itu pertanyaan yang wajar saat seorang teman bertanya akan kehadiran temannya di kelas?_

 _Baekhyun tertegun, mungkin saja ia tak pantas di anggap teman lagi oleh Jongin, mengingat ia sering menyakiti lelaki itu._

 _"Kau tidak tau?" salah satu mahasiswi berambut sebahu bersuara, "Jongin memutuskan pindah dari sini dan memilih untuk ikut kedua orangtuanya ke luar negeri." jelasnya._

 _"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut. ia benar-benar tak tau perihal itu. mengapa Jongin tak memberi taunya? apa lelaki itu marah padanya? mengapa kepergiannya terasa sangat mendadak bagi Baekhyun?_

 _"Kau tidak tau? aku kira kau dan dia telah berteman cukup lama." ucap gadis didepannya lagi._

 _Tanpa membalas ucapan gadis itu, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kelas, tak peduli jika tindakannya mendapatkan nilai buruk dimata dosen Song itu. yang ia pedulikan hanya Jongin dan penjelasan pria itu._

 _Baekhyun bingung. otaknya buntu dan tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. ia tak tau harus mencari Jongin kemana lagi. lelaki itu menghilang dengan terlalu cepat menurutnya. ia meraih ponsel disaku celananya, menelpon Jongin dan taunya suara operator menyambut. berulang kali ia menelpon Jongin namun hasilnya tetap sama._

 _Baekhyun terduduk di koridor yang mulai sepi, ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding kelas, menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. ia menyesal, sungguh. ia merasa bodoh. mengapa disaat ia hendak berkata akan mencoba membalas perasaan lelaki itu, Jongin malah dengan cepat meninggalkannya?_

 _Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. namun tak terlalu jelas karena ia menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya. ia menangis tersedu, hingga rasanya napasnya pun akan berhenti jika tak ia atur dengan baik._

 _"Jongin bodoh." serunya pelan. "Jongin bodoh. hiks, aku mencintai Jongin." lanjutnya lagi. ia tau ia bingung dengan perasaannya namun entah mengapa kalimat itu terucao begitu saja dari bibirnya._

 _ia tau ia tak pantas berucap seperti itu disaat ia terlalu banyak menyakiti Jongin. namun apa peduli Baekhyun? ia tetap akan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jongin. meskipun ia belum tau perasaan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap lelaki itu, Baekhyun tau bahwa ia mulai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin tepat disaat lelaki itu memilih untuk meninggalkannya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah." ucapnya sendu. "Aku mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu. maafkan aku, maafkan aku." racaunya tak jelas. namun ia tau itu semua sia-sia. Jongin telah pergi. lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya disaat ia sadar jika ia mulai mencintai lelaki itu._

 _*flashback end.*_

Tepukan di punggung tangan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. sial, dalam hati ia merutuk. sudah berapa lama ia melamun? dan apa-apaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya? apa ia menangis? Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri.

Seorang pelayan dihadapannya memandangnya bingung sekaligus khawatir. pasalnya pelayan itu sedari tadi berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melamun. Pelayan tersebut awalnya hanya membiarkan, namun mendapati pelanggannya yang mulai menangis ia mau tak mau mengambil tindakan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, ini sangat memalukan." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum canggung. pelayan perempuan dihadapannya hanya mengangguk tak kalah canggung.

"Ingin pesan apa?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir. selera makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. ia berdeham pelan, "Apa tak apa jika aku batal memesan? selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang." ucapnya tak enak.

"Tak apa. aku mengerti." sang pelayan berucap tenang. "Kau tak apa? tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil segelas air."

baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolak, pelayan wanita itu telah berlalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur. cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu hingga matanya menangkap sosok pelayan tadi dengan segelas air di tangan. namun tampilannya berbeda. wanita itu tak lagi memakai pakaian kerja seperti tadi, melainkan kaos santai dan celana 3/4 dengan ransel kecil di punggungnya.

wanita pelayan itu meletakkan gelas di meja tepat didepan Baekhyun. ia masih setia berdiri sedangkan Baekhyun merasa canggung.

"Kau boleh duduk disini jika mau." Baekhyun bersuara. taunya wanita itu langsung tersenyum dan mengambil duduk tepat dihadapnnya.

"Maaf jika lancang memukul tanganmu tadi." mulai wanita itu. "Awalnya aku biasa saja, namun melihatmu mulai menangis membuatku sedikit khawatir." jelasnya.

"Ah, tidak apa. akan sangat memalukan jika kau tidak segera menyadarkanku. terima kasih..."

"Jung Soojung."

"Terimakasih, Soojung-ssi." lanjut Baekhyun setelah mengetahui nama wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendapat keterdiaman diantara ia dan Soojung.

"Ah? Tidak. ini restoranku." jawab Soojung dan Baekhyun terkejut. jika ini restorannya sendiri, mengapa tadi Soojung menggunakan seragam khusus karyawan?

seakan mengerti, Soojung menjelaskan, "Aku hanya ingin berbaur dan dekat dengan karyawanku. maka dari itu aku turut andil dalam melayani pengunjung."

Ah, Baekhyun mulai mengerti. wanita didepannya ini terlihat sangat rendah hati dan tidak sombong. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika wanita didepannya ini merupakan seorang bos yang baik bagi karyawan-karyawannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan acak dari Soojung keluar. jika Baekhyun tidak tau, Soojung sedikit tertarik dengan dirinya. bukan tertarik dalam hal perasaan, hanya saja Soojung merasa ia bisa berteman baik dengan pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku? 33 tahun." Baekhyun menjawab enteng.

"Apa? astaga, maaf." Soojung berubah canggung. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang berumur 33, hyung." ucap Soojung antusias.

"Hyung? ku kira kau wanita."

Soojung membelalakan mata, "Aku memang wanita! hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka memanggil pria yang lebih tua dengan sebutan oppa. aku geli." jelasnya lalu terkekeh kemudian, "Aku bahkan memanggil suamiku dengan sebutan hyung sampai sekarang."

"Kau bersuami?" tanya Baekhyun, dan lagi lagi terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Soojung sangat tidak menampilkan bahwa ia seorang yang telah bersuami. Wanita itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih bergambarkan tokoh salah satu superhero dan jeans hitam seperempat dengan boots hitam sekitar 5 cm. Soojung terlihat seperti anak SMA yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu.

"Bahkan aku sudah memiliki satu anak." ucap Soojung mantap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Baekhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak. ia sudah bilang kan? jika tidak, kalian sudah tau sekarang.

"Anak laki-laki tampan berumur 6 tahun. kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Soojung saat ia lihat pria dihadapannya berwajah sumringah setelah ia berkata ia memiliki anak. "Ah tunggu dulu, hyung. aku belum tau namamu."

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, atau Baek. terserah senyamanmu saja." ucap Baekhyun cepat. "Dan sekarang mana fotonya? aku ingin melihat anakmu. awas saja kalau tidak tampan!" Baekhyun sedikit bersungut dan Soojung yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun sangat lucu menurutnya.

ini bahkan belum sejam ia mengenal Baekhyun, dan Soojung telah dapat berasumsi jika pria itu tipikal pria _dibawah._ kalian tentu tau apa maksudn Soojung. Soojung sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun seorang _carrier._

Soojung meraih ponselnya di tas lalu memasukan angka sandi pengaman lalu membuka folder galeri dengan cepat. Ia menekan folder berjudul " _Kim Family_ " dan terpampanglah ratusan foto disana. foto dirinya, anaknya dan juga suaminya.

"Suamimu bermarga Kim ya?" celetuk Baekhyun ketika tak sengaja ia melihat nama folder tersebut. Soojung hanya mengangguk dan jarinya bergulir mencoba memilih foto anaknya yang menurutnya paling tampan.

satu foto telah ia dapatkan dan segera menekannya. terlihat foto seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menggunakan topi hitam dengan pakaian kasual yang melekat di tubuh kecil itu. mata sipitnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Soojung, itu yang Baekhyun dapatkan. namun ketika meneliti wajah anak tersebut difoto itu, pandangannya jatuh pada postur mungil hidung milik anak laki-laki Soojung. itu mengingatkannya akan hidung seseorang. Baekhyun akui itu benar-benar terlihat sama.

"Namanya Taeoh. Kim Taeoh. ia berada di kelas 1 sekarang." ucap Soojung. "Tampan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Taeoh memang tampan untuk anak seusianya.

"Ia sedang kutitipkan di rumah mertuaku karena tadi aku sempat memarahinya. alhasil ia merajuk. biasanya ia akan berkeliaran direstoran, berbaur dengan karyawanku jika hari libur." jelas Soojung.

"Kau tidak harus memarahinya. kenapa aku jadi kesal ya?"

Baekhyun berucap bingung. setelah Soojung berkata ia memarahi anaknya itu, entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal akan Soojung. tidak seharusnya Soojung memarahi anaknya yang tampan itu.

"Aku memarahinya karena suatu alasan. ia terus bergantung di kaki ayahnya disaat ayahnya ingin pergi. Taeoh memang selalu seperti itu. ia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya."

"Ah...begitu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan, hyung? aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu." tawar Soojung mengingatkan Baekhyun akan tujuan awal pria itu. namun Baekhyun menggeleng, itu benar bahwa selera makannya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." jawab Baekhyun. pria itu berdiri dan merapikan topinya, Soojung yang melihat itu ikut berdiri.

"Kau berjalan kaki?" tanya Soojung.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sebenarnya menggunakan bus."

"Ayo aku antar." tawar wanita itu.

Baekhyun tampak menggeleng, "Tak perlu, aku bisa--"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena dering ponsel miliknya berbunyi. dengan cepar ia meraih ponsel di saku hoodienya dan setelahnya mengangkat panggilan setelah meminta izin pada Soojung.

Itu panggilan dari Sehun. ia ingat Sehun memiliki jadwal di hari libur, dan panggilan dari Sehun membuatnya bingung. ada apa hingga _hoobae_ nya itu menelponnya di siang hari begini?

"Ada apa?"

" _Ketua_ _mencarimu._ " ucap Sehun di sebrang sana tepat pada poinnya.

"Apa ia tidak memiliki otak? ia tidak tau jika hari ini hari liburku?" kata 'ketua' yang Sehun ucapkan taunya membuat Baekhyun emosi jika mengingat apa yang hampir saja dilakukan ketua sialan itu padanya. mengingatnya saja membuat emosi Baekhyun meletup-letup. apalagi sekarang Sehun bilang pria brengsek itu sedang mencarinya.

" _Aku tidak tau, intinya dia mencarimu dan menunggu kedatanganmu dalam 15 menit. jika tidak promosimu untuk menjadi professor akan ia batalkan."_

"Pria sialan itu! Katakan pada pria brengsek itu aku akan datang dalam 10 menit!" ucapnya marah lalu memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Soojung yang melihat Baekhyun sedang berapi-api sekarang sedikit ciut. Baekhyun benar-benar seram saat ia marah.

"Hyung? tak apa?" Soojung bertanya hati-hati. Baekhyun berbalik menatap wanita itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku?"

Soojung dengan cepat mengangguk. mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa mengikutinya menuju parkiran. setelah sampai parkiranpun Baekhyun berucap bahwa ia saja yang menyetir dan tanpa menjawab Soojung memberikan kunci mobilnya.

Beruntung letak restoran milik Soojung dan rumah sakit lumayan dekat, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu menginjak pedal gas terlalu dalam.

Soojung bertanya hati-hati tentang apa yang terjadi. ia kira Baekhyun tak akan menjawab, namun taunya pria itu menceritakan semuanya.

Ketua Kang. Pria berumur 37 pemilik rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, bisa Baekhyun bilang memiliki obsesi pada Baekhyun. berkali-kali pria itu mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama, namun selalu Baekhyun tolak. namun entah mengapa minggu lalu ia tiba-tiba saja mengiyakan ajakan ketuanya itu. pria bermarga Kang itu mengirimkan alamat tempat dimana mereka akan makan bersama. namun saat Baekhyun tiba di tempat itu, ia sadar jika itu adalah salah satu hotel berkelas di seoul. awalnya Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin saja ketuanya itu ingin mengajaknya makan malam di _rooftop_ hotel tersebut. namun yang ia dapati adalah pria itu yang menunjukkan nomor kamar dimana pria itu berada.

Setibanya di kamar hotelpun Baekhyun berubah bingung. hatinya sedikit panik. pria itu tampak terbaring di ranjang hanya menggunakan celana kerjanya tanpa atasan apapun. Baekhyun taunya berubah cemas, namun tak ingin memperlihatkannya di hadapan pria itu.

lalu hal yang tak sempat ia pikirkan terjadi, pria itu menariknya ke ranjang dan hendak melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. waktu itu, Baekhyun hampir saja dilecehkan. beruntung dengan pikiran sehat ia menggunakan keahlian _hapkido_ nya untuk melumpuhkan pria brengsek itu lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan pria itu dengan beruaian air mata.

dan semenjak itu pula, Baekhyun lebih memilih menguras otak dan tenaganya dengan tinggal di rumah sakit selama 7 hari dan tidak pulang kerumah. itulah alasan pastinya mengapa Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya selama satu minggu.

Soojung yang mendengar ceritanya hanya mengangguk tak percaya. wanita itu tak menyangka jika pria setenang Baekhyun pernah mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakan seperti itu. Soojung membawa tangannya mengusap pundah Baekhyun pelan. mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah baik-baik saja sekarang dan hal itu di _amin_ kan Baekhyun dalam hati mengingat ia akan kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah pria brengsek itu sebentar lagi.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, Soojung-ah." ucap Baekhyun setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dihadapan Soojung yang telah bersiap untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Tidak masalah, hyung. aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Aku akan mampir ke restoranmu lain kali. asalkan kau bawa serta anakmu itu, oke? karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." pinta Baekhyun sebelum ia pamit dan setelah Soojung pergi meninggalkan lobi rumah sakit.

 **hallo!**


	4. Chanyeol (08-25 10:01:33)

Chanyeol bisa saja menyuruh Jisung menemani sang ibu yang sedari malam mengeluh akan sakit kepalanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun itu sebelum ia mendengar sang ibu sendiri yang menelpon dan meminta dirinya untuk menemani. Tipikal Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menolak kemauan sang ibu, kemauan konyol sekalipun.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah berjalan santai memasuki rumah orang tuanya, dan disaat melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar sang ibu yang melewati ruang TV, Chanyeol mendapati keadaan si adik, Jisung tertidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan disekitar anak itu. Sisi jail Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul, dengan pelan ia raih bsegenggam popcorn yang memang tersedia di meja dekat remot TV terletak, lalu dengan entengnya memasukan popcorn tersebut ke dalam mulut Jisung, dimana hal itu membuat adiknya itu dengan cepat mendudukan diri, sembari terbatuk berusaha mengeluarkan popcorn yang tersangkut di ujung tenggorokannya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan popcorn tersebut, Jisung menggerakan kepala, mencari siapa manusia tidak punya kerjaan yang mengerjainya. Seketika ia mendapati keberadaan hyungnya. Jisung tau sekali ekspresi yang di keluarkan hyungnya itu. Ekspresi puas setelah mengerjai dirinya.

"Hyung, tidak lucu!" geram Jisung marah dengan kilatan marah di kedua mata sipitnya, walaupun itu tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol namun Jisung tetap saja menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sama.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku hanya iri, kau tidur sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak tau kapan terakhir kali aku tidur senyenyak itu." curhat Chanyeol.

"Tapi caranya tidak begitu!!" Jisung berseru kesal. Anak itu kesal dengan cara Chanyeol menjailinya. Jika ia sempat tersedak dan mati, bagaimana?

"Oke, oke. Maafkan hyung, hm?" Chanyeol mengalah, dirinya sadar bahwa mungkin candaannya sedikit keterlaluan.

Jisung hanya berdeham pelan. Tak menanggapi hyungnya itu, ia masih kesal. Pasalnya, ia baru saja tertidur setelah di paksa sang ibu menguras seluruh bak mandi yang ada dirumah.

Ibu Chanyeol memang tak memiliki asisten rumah tangga. Itu memang keinginan sang ibu, semenjak memiliki Jisung, ibunya berniat untuk mengasuh Jisung dan rumah seorang diri. Asalannya simpel, ibunya hanya ingin merasakan euforia menjadi seorang ibu, karena ia tidak merasakan itu saat ia mempunyai Chanyeol. Dulu, setelah melahirkan Chanyeol, ia hanya mengambul cuti selama 3 bulan, dan setelahnya Chanyeol ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada babysitter terpercaya.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Jisung, Chanyeol mencolek lengan sang adik yang masih setia duduk di sofa, menatap layar TV yang menampilkan salah satu saluran olahraga disana, "Hei, dengar tidak? Hyung minta maaf, oke?" ulangnya.

Jisung menoleh malas, "Iya." jawabnya singkat. Taunya itu berhasil menciptakan kerutan di kening yang lebih tua, Jisung tak biasanya menjawabnya sesingkat itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan perubahan sang adik.

"Aku hanya lelah, ibu menyuruhku untuk menguras seluruh bak mandi dirumah ini." adunya pelan. Jisung tidak bohong. Ia memang sangat lelah. Karena, kamar mandi dirumahnya tidak cuma satu.

Rumahnya memiliki 6 kamar, 4 dilantai dasar dan 2 di lantai atas. 2 di lantai atas merupakan kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Namun karena Chanyeol lebih sering tidur di apartemen, maka dari itu kamar Chanyeol jarang terpakai. Jadi Jisung bisa melewati kamar Chanyeol karena memang kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol tidak pernah dipakai. Intinya, Jisung menghabisnya waktunya untuk menguras 5 bak mandi sekaligus. Dan itu cukup menguras tenaganya pula. Maka dari itu ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh tertidur, setelah mengunyah beberapa cemilan yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas. Tapi tak lama ia terpejam, seorang monster bertelinga caplang mengganggu tidurnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan hyungnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa iba sekaligus gemas. Iba karena ia tau sang adik pasti sangat lelah, gemas karena cara Jisung bercerita sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Kasiannyaaa." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jisung pelan. "Sudah makan belum?"

Jisung menggeleng, "Belum. Ibu sakit kepala, maka dari itu tak sempat untuk memasak."

"Kasiannyaaa." ulang Chanyeol lagi. "Sana, telepon layanan pesan antar." saran Chanyeol. Pria itu meraba saku celananya dan meraih dompet yang tersimpan disana. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikan nya pada Jisung yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya, mencari nomor telepon restoran langganannya. "Ini, makan dengan baik ya!" ucap Chanyeol sayang. Ia sungguh kasian dengan adik kesayangannya itu, ia pikir Jisung pasti lapar, di tambah tenaga sang adik pasti sangat terkuras banyak. Maka dari itu sebisanya ia menghibur sang adik, dan salah satunya cara adalah dengan mentraktir adiknya makan. Sederhana memang, tapi Chanyeol merasa senang bisa menghibur Jisung dengan cara seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, hyung! Kau yang terbaik sedunia." puji Jisung setelah menerima uang pemberian hyungnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar sang ibu, disaat ia membuka pintu, terlihat sang ibu yang tengah siap dengan sweater dan celana training yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Jangan tanya mengapa penampilan ibunya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, ibunya itu memang sedikit kekinian.

"Ibu mau kerumah sakit atau nongkrong bersama anak SMA?" sang ibu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan bersidekap dada, memperhatikan penampilan ibunya yang seperti anak muda.

"Jangan banyak komentar. Ayo cepat. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah." Ibunya berucap cepat, menggiring Chanyeol keluar langsung menuju pintu besar rumah tersebut. Mengabaikan Jisung yang sedang asik menelpon beberapa restoran makanan siap saji favoritnya. Uang yang di berikan Chanyeol memang sedikit banyak, sehingga Jisung berinisiatif untuk memesan beberapa makanan.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi kemudi, menyetir dengan tenang sedang ibunya duduk di kursi penumpang tepat disebelahnya, sembari memejamkan mata. Pria itu tak tau apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, tapi melihat ibunya yang seperti itu, dirinya sedikit khawatir akan hal itu.

*

*

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa menuju ruangan Sehun berada. ia tak langsung menuju ruangan ketua, karena ia ingin mendengar cerita Sehun lebih dulu mengapa ketua sialan itu mencari dirinya.

"Sehun!" seru Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu ruangan pria itu keras. membuat Sehun yang sedang membaca laporan berjingkat terkejut, lalu menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun.

Sehun membuang napas lelah, "Tidak bisa mengetuk dengan baik ya? Kau mengejutkanku, hyung!" seru Sehun kesal, tangan pria itu bergerak melepas kacamata yang bertumpu di hidungnya.

"Tidak bisa. jika menyangkut pria sialan itu aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berbuat kasar." jawab Baekhyun dengan napas yang terburu. "Kenapa pria itu mencariku?"

"Tidak tau. ia tiba saja mendatangiku di UGD, dan mencari keberadaanmu dengan suara lantang didepan semua perawat yang ada disana."

"Dia melakukannya?" Baekhyun terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ada apa sebenarnya hyung? aku tak mengerti. lagipula kau tak memberitau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ketua sehingga kau berani memberi embel sialan di belakang namanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. dirinya memang tak menceritakan hal tak mengenakan tersebut pada siapapun. oh, Soojung. ia baru saja memberi tau Soojung, dan Soojung lah satu-satunya orang yang tau perihal tak mengenakan itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." ucap Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemari lentiknya, menampilkan kening indah miliknya yang memang jarang ia tampilkan karena memang sengaja ia biarkan tertutup dengan rambutnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun sekarang, namun ia tiba-tiba saja melangkahkan kakinya ke UGD yang memang sedikit ramai hari ini. seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana, tak terkecuali beberapa perawat dan teman seperjuangannya kini tengah menatapnya. penampilannya lah yang membuat mereka semua memfokuskan seluruh pandangan pada dirinya.

Namun ini kesialan bagi Baekhyun, karena tanpa sengaja sang pria brengsek yang sangat di bencinya kini berada disana. Sedang berbicara dengan seorang perawat yang menampilkan raut takut terhadap pria didepannya sekarang.

"Kang Daeyun!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lantang, tak perduli beberapa pasien dan perawat terkejut akan suaranya.

langkah kaki Baekhyun bawa menuju pria yang sekarang tampak tersenyum melihatnya. Pelan tapi pasti Baekhyun tiba di hadapan sang ketua. Baekhyun menarik napas, lalu menampilkan senyum. bukan senyum tulus yang biasa ia tampilkan, melainkan senyum mengerikan penuh arti miliknya.

"Byun Baekhyun, ah aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" ucap pria didepan Baekhyun riang. Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati, _tak tau malu._

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ketua?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menekankan kata 'ketua' dengan senyum mengejek.

namun seakan rasa malu miliknya sudah hilang, Kang Daehyun di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini tetap tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang secara terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya saat ini.

"Kau sangat tidak sabar ya, Dokter Byun." jawab Daehyun.

"Tidak ada kata 'sabar' dikamusku jika itu bersangkutan denganmu, Ketua."

"Benarkah? Ah jadi benar kau sungguh tak sabar. Baiklah aku akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik." terlalu jelas apa yang akan di katakan Daehyun, Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Ikut aku keruanganku sekarang."

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. enak saja pria dihadapannya ini memberinya perintah. ya, walaupun Baekhyun tau Daehyun adalah atasannya, namun ia tidak akan mudah untuk menuruti pria itu, terlebih lagi ia telah mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Daehyun. Baekhyun bisa saja melaporkan perlakuan atasannya itu pada pihak berwajib, namun Baekhyun masih cinta pekerjaannya. maka dari itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Sehun yang baru saja tiba menyusul Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan situasi dihadapannya. ketua Kang tampak tersenyum sementara Baekhyun menatap sang Ketua dengan tatapan membunuh khas pria mungil itu. dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan bahu _sunbae_ nya tersebut, setelah membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada Ketua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berbisik pada Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap Ketua merek Dengan tatapan yang sama.

tampak Baekhyun tak berniat menggubris pertanyaan Sehun, sebaliknya ia malah menjawab ajakan Daehyun dengan kasar. "Untuk apa keruanganmu? mengapa tidak disinu saja?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lantang. "Ah, apa agar kau bisa melecehkanku seperti waktu itu, Ketua Kang?" lanjutnya. dan jawabannya tersebut sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dan pria bermarga Kang yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu sekaligus amarah.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. pria itu berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. untuk sesaat Sehun kelihangan dirinya, sedangkan Baekhyun kini tersadar akan ucapannya yang kelewat batas. dirinya mengedarkan pandangan, diperhatikannya tatapan beberapa perawat yang ada disana. mereka semua menatapnya tak percaya, untung saja pasien satupun tak mendengar kalimatnya.

Baekhyun berdeham menetralkan suaranya, "Kalian sudah dengar kan?" ucapnya selagi memperhatikan perawat disana. "Itu benar, pria ini hampir saja melakukan hal tak mengenakan padaku. sekarang kalian tau kan alasanku bersikap seperti itu padanya tadi?" Baekhyun melihat beberapa perawat mengangguk, sedangkan Sehun yang kini telah mengerti ikut mengangguk, pria itu masih tak percaya jika _sunbae_ kesayangannya itu telah mengalami hal tak mengenakan seperti itu. disatu sisi ia merasa sedih, disatu sisi juga Sehun kesal karena Baekhyun tak menceritakan hal itu padanya, atau setidaknya pada Luhan, atau Kyungsoo atau siapapun. yang penting Baekhyun tidak memendam hal seperti itu sendiri.

"Dengar, Ketua Kang." Baekhyun dengan berani menatap Daehyun yang ia yakin pria dihadapannya sangat ingin membunuhnya sekarang, namun Baekhyun tak peduli. ini menyangkut harga dirinya. "Aku tau kau adalah atasanku. seharusnya aku menghormati dirimu. tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya setelah kau melakukan hal keji seperti itu padaku?" jelas Baekhyun panjang. "Aku tidak peduli jika promosiku kau batalkan atau bahkan kau memecatku menjadi salah satu doktermu disini, karena ini menyangkut harga diriku. kau menyakiti harga diriku, Ketua." entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir dipipinya, namun Baekhyun tau dirinya menangis saat ini. dan ia tidak peduli jika ia terlihat lemah, dirinya merasa sakit hati bila mengingat kejadian itu.

Sehun terlihat mengusap pelan pundaknya namun dengan cepat Baekhyun tepis. ia tau ia berbuat kasar namun sungguh, Baekhyun tak perlu diberi tatapan kasihan seperti apa yang beberapa orang disekitarnya ini lakukan. dengan cepat ia mengusap ar matanya kasar, berjalan menunduk tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sehun akan namanya.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar, ia sungguh tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketika berjalan. tangannya ia bawa meraih tudung _hoodie_ miliknya dan menyampirkannya di kepala yang mana telah ditutupi oleh topi hitam miliknya.

Seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan mendengarkan semua hal yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan pria yang entah siapa ia tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalannya tepat saat Baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu utama. Baekhyun yang hampir saja tertabrak orang itu sontak berhenti saat memperhatikan ujung sepatunya menyatu dengan milik yang lain.

Baekhyun mendongak, namun yang ia dapati kemudian adalah wajah tergurat akan amarah milik tetangga di apartemennya. siapa lagi, Park Chanyeol.

Si mungil tak tau apa yang terjadi sehingga Chanyeol terlihat penuh amarah seperti itu dan untuk sekarang dirinya sedang tidak ingin peduli pada siapapun. Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan juga pikirannya. Ia sungguh terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan pria yang 2 hari ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Baekhyun hendak tampak menyingkir tanpa berbicara, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghadang jalannya. Baekhyun ke kanan, Chanyeol juga akan kekanan. begitu juga seterusnya. Baekhyun jengah, lalu dengan kasar menarik tudung hoodie-nya hingga topi yang ia kenakanpun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mau apa?" Baekhyun bersuara lemah.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah membungkuk, meraih topi simungil yang tergeletak di lantai. setelah ia berdiri, tangannya ia bawa mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang menempel di dahi lalu memasangkan topi pada kepala Baekhyun dengan benar.

"Diluar sangat panas. pakai topimu dengan baik." Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Mau apa?" ulang Baekhyun lagi. Namun entah mengapa air matanya dengan kurang ajar malah kembali mengalir deras. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, Chanyeol pasti mengira dirinya baru saja putus cinta dan sialnya pikiran tersebut membuat dirinya malu.

Chanyeol yang _notabane_ nya mendengar dan mengetahui semua hal yang si mungil alami, sungguh tau jika Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja sekarang melihat si mungil tengah beruraian air matadihadapannya.

Tanpa permisi, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat dan menyeret si mungil menuju parkiran yang memang terlihat sepi. Chanyeol memojokkannya ke dinding yang memang mobilnya terparkir paling sudut mendekati dinding. Chanyeol mengurungnya dengan satu tangan pria itu bertumpu pada dinding tepat di sebelah kepala Baekhyun. sedangkan simungil kini masih setia menunduk. tak tau harus bereaksi apa akan perlakuan Chanyeol yang aneh terhadapnya.

"Tatap aku, Byun." perintah Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongak, ia merinding seketika saat tatapannya bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol yang tampak mengeluarkan kilat amarah.

Baekhyun bungkam tak berniat menjawab ataupun sekedar menyapa Chanyeol saat ini. sungguh si mungil berwajah cantik itu tak tau harus menanggapi Chanyeol seperti apa disaat dirinya sendiri sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Bicaralah!" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol sedikit membentaknya. hanya sedikit bamun Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol sedang marah.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum menjawab pelan, "A-aku harus bicara apa?" cicitnya kembali menunduk.

sungguh itu bukan sikap Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah menuruti perkataan orang lain. dengan Ketua yang _notabane_ nya adalah atasannya saja ia berani melawan, kenapa dengan Chanyeol ia seakan takut?

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, pria itu tak lagi mengurung Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun dan menghela napas kasar. ia sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

sungguh, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. ia berdiri disana sejak awal. bahkan sebelum Baekhyun datang dan menghampiri pria brengsek itu.

awalnya ia biasa saja, ia mengira mungkin Baekhyun hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan teman seprofesinya disana. namun ketika mendengar suara lantang Baekhyun mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat dirinya entah mengapa merasa marah, ia tak bisa tak memikirkan si mungil.

dengan sabar Chanyeol menahan niatnya untuk tidak menghampiri pria yang hampir saja melecehkan si mungil pencuri hatinya itu dan melayangkan beberapa tinjuan disana. hingga pada akhirnya ia sadar, jika ia melakukan hal tersebut makan Baekhyun akan menganggap dirinya pria aneh dan arogan. ia tidak mau kesan buruk dirinya di lihat oleh Baekhyun.

maka dari itu Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selesai, dan entah mungkin itu keberuntungannya Baekhyun memilih melewati jalan di mana ia berada. maka dari itulah dia bisa membawa Baekhyun jauh dari sana dan berniat menenangkan si mungil.

namun yang ia dapati sekarang hanya Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan air mata beruraian dan tanpa suara. jujur, 2 hari tidak bertemu, Chanyeol sedikit merindukan celotehan Baekhyun yang memang terdengar sangat berisik itu. namun melihat Baekhyun yang diam seperti ini entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tak suka. ia tak suka jika simungil bersedih seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk.

"Kumohon alihkan pikiranku atau aku akan kembali kesana dan menghajar pria brengsek itu!"

Kalimat Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjab bingung. dan entah mengapa hal itu sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol. namun itu tak ia jadikan alasan untuk mengurungkan niatnya ingin menghajar Daehyun.

"Kau tidak dengar? Alihkan pikiranku, Byun." ucap Chanyeol menekankan. "Alihkan pikiranku atau pria tadi akan mendapatkan akibatnya."

Baekhyun tau akan kata 'akibat' yang dibicarakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar semuanya dan pria itu berniat membalaskan rasa sakitnya pada Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak tau, Chanyeol berniat seperti itu bukan untuk membalas Daehyun untuknya, melainkan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa menjadi emosi saat mendengar Baekhyun hampir saja di lecehkan.

"Ja-jadi, ka-au mendengarnya?" tanya Baekhyun terbata dan sesegukan. "A-aku menjijikan, kan?"

Chanyeol tercengang mendengarnya. tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun, pria itu tidak tau jika kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan mampu memancing emosi Chanyeol kembali. Pria jangkung itu berfikir jika Baekhyun benar-benar telah _disentuh_ oleh Daehyun dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Katakan." ucap ya tegas. "Katakan dimana dia menyentuhmu!" Baekhyun bungkam dan kembali menunduk, si mungil berfikir Chanyeol pasti sangat jijik pada dirinya, padahal dirinya sedikitpun tidak disentuh oleh Daehyun, ah. Pria brengsek itu mencuri ciumannya. ia ingat. ciuman pertama berharga miliknya direbut oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Katakan padaku dimana dia menyentuhmu!" Chanyeol tak tahan dan akhirnya ia berteriak frustasi. Pria itu emosi sekarang. bayangan Baekhyun terbaring pasrah akan paksaan pria yang sedang mengejar kenikmatan diatas pria mungil itu membuat emosinya mendidih.

"Tatap aku!" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun pelan, namun dengan ucapan tegas. "Bahkan seujung jariku pun aku tak jijik padamu." Chanyeol melembut kemudian.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku tapi, aku sangat marah saat tau ia menyentuhmu." pria jangkung itu berucap jujur membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa hangat di hatinya.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun terbata. ucapannya menggantung. baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan namun ponsel milik pria dihadapannya berbunyi.

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari ibunya. Ibunya berkata jika ia telah selesai dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol berbohong kalau pria itu ada urusan mendadak dan ia meminta ibunya untuk menghubungi sopir pribadi mereka. dan untungnya ibunya tak banyak bertanya dan segera menurut. Chanyeol sedikit lega akan hal itu.

ia kembali pada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ia tak mengerti. si mungil menatapnya dengan tatapan terpana dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar jika simungil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghapuskan jejak sialan itu." kalimat Chanyeol layangkan pada Baekhyun membuat si mungil kembali mengerjap lucu. entah apa yang terjadi tapi Baekhyun dasa dirinya menjadi _telmi_ belakangan ini.

tanpa banyak bertanya, Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangannya dan memaksa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu pria itu berlari mengitari mobil lalu masum dan duduk di kursi kemudi. dengan cepat meninggal rumah sakit menuju apartemen mereka. lebih tepatnya, apartemen Chanyeol.

*

*

Sesampainya di apartemenpun Baekhyun tak menolak jika pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu membawa nya ke apartemen pria itu. Chanyeol menekan kata sandi dengan cepat dan saat pintu terbuka pria itu menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat dan setelah pintu tertutup, ia merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di belakang pintu, dengan kedua tangan mengurung si mungil.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar, ia tak tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. namun seketika kalimat yang tadi Chanyeol katakan memasuki pikirannya. pria itu akan mengapuskan jejak yang Daehyun tinggalkan.

Si mungil tentu tau jejak apa yang Chanyeol maksud tapi sepertinya ada yang salah disinu. dirinya sama sekali tak disentuh Daehyun, oke, hanya dicium, namun ia juga tak menyangkal tindakan yang sangat ia tau yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

tangan Chanyeol bawa mengelus permukaan bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan simungil tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dirinya sangat ingin sekali mencium si mungil di hadapannya saat ini. namun saat ia ingin menjalankan aksinya, keningnya yang memang tak di halangi topi terpaksa bertabrakan dengan topi yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Ah!" perih Chanyeol rasakan dan seruannya membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka mata. dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap keningnya, dan setelahnya ia melirik ke arah topi yang ia kenakan. setelahnya si mungil terkekeh canggung.

"Mengganggu ya?" si mungil bertanya polos. sungguh, Baekhyun memaki dalam hati akan topi yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat namun setelahnya kembali seperti semula. "Aku akan menyingkirkannya." ucap pria jangkung itu.

Baekhyun pun menyetujui, dan tanpa sadar topi tersebut telaah terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai.

Pria di hadapannya kembali menarik dagunya. menatapnya dalam membuat Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya memanas. begitupula dengan _sesuatu_ yang lainnya.

"Bolehkah?" simungil tak menyangka jika pria itu akan meminta izin. Ia berfikir selama ini Chanyeol seorang dominan normal yang tidur dengan seseorang jika ia sedang ingin menyampaikan hasratnya. Chanyeol pasti sangat ahli dalam hal ini, namun yang tak Baekhyun ketahui itu memang benar. hanya saja ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan sikap dominannya saat sedang...ekhm... _bercinta. Chanyeol membatin dalam hati, semoga saja._

Dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun mengangguk. Si jangkung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun namun si mungil langsung merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam sana. ia bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tau apa.

si mungil hanya diam. ia bisa apa? ini bahkan pertama kalinya ia berciuman. maksudnya, dengan keadaan sadar. dan ia bersumpah bagian dimana ciumannya di rebut paksa oleh Daehyun tak masuk hitungan. ia tetap akan menghitung ciuman Chanyeol ini sebagai ciuman pertamanya.

seakan tau jika ini adalah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntun si mungil dengan pelan. Pria itu mulai menggerakan bibirnya. menyesap pelan bagian atas dan bawha milik Baekhyun secara bergantian dan membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

" _Uhhmm,"_ desahannya benar tak terelakan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aksinya, namun kali ini ia sedikit lebih _intens._ ia mendobrak paksa bibir Baekhyun dengan mengetuk sederetan gigi rapih milik si mungil dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memiliki insting membuka sedikit bibirnya dengan cepat Chanyeol lesakkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen seluruh anggota mulut Baekhyun.

" _Uhhmmm, Chhanyeoll--_ " Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan. sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar memabukkan. ciumannya sangat memabukkan. Baekhyun tak tau dirinya harus berhenti untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang ia tau akan berakhir _ekhm bercinta_ dengan Chanyeol atau ia tetap melanjutkan dan benar-benar akan berakhir bercinta dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Sisa-sisa saliva entah milik siapa mengalir disudut bibir Baekhyun. dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusapnya, bibir Baekhyunpun terlihat sedikit berisi dan memerah dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. ia merasa, _panas._ dan matanya pun tak luput ikut mengeluarkan aura _bernafsu_ menatap Chanyeol yang sialnya memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Hentikan aku atau aku tak bisa berhenti." Chanyeol berucap pelan. jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat membuat napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun mengerti, namun ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. ia ingin memastikan apa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Hentikan atau kau akan berakhir di ranjang bersamaku, Baekhyun."

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan terlalu frontal dan Baekhyu dibuat malu setengah mati akan hal itu. ingin sekali ia menarik telinga aneh milik pria itu namun ia yakin itu sangat tidak sopan maka dari itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam, berusaha meyakinkan diri.

dirinya sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. _seks._ ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukannya, ia berani sumpah. selama 33 tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah berakhir diranjang bersama seseorang. namun pria didepannya saat ini dengan tak tau malunya berucap demikian.

Baekhyun berfikir, apa salahnya mencoba? ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar dan keesokan harinya ia akan melupakannya kan? ia yakin akan seperti itu.

dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk. membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bertanya memastikan.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Chanyeol.

lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" lagi, Chanyeol bertanya memastikan.

"A-aku yakin." jawabnya terbata.

dan taunya itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tidak yakin." Chanyeol mundur, namun tak jauh dari simungil yang masih setia bertumpu pada pintu. "Lupakan saja. Maaf telah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak sopan." pria itu membalikkan badan, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, meraih pundak Chanyeol, "Hei." panggil Baekhyun. namun Chanyeol tak menoleh, ia tetap tak ingin menghadap Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol." ulang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi." lagi Baekhyun ulang namun taunya Chanyeol tetap tak menoleh. "Chanyeollie..."

cicitan pelan Baekhyun suarakan saat panggilan itu ia ucapkan. ia merutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk karena dirinya tak infin di ajak bercinta?

namun nyatanya dengan panggilan itu lah Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, menatap si mungil dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Apa? kau memanggilku apa?"

"A-anu, i-ituu..." Baekhyun terbata dan itu taunya lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya, dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah pria dihadapannya itu sangat tampan. "Apa, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada!" Baekhyun dengan cepat berseru. "A-aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu seperti itu." si mungil berusaha menjelaskan.

Chanyeol tampaknya masih menikmati sisi Baekhyun yang satu ini. sisi Baekhyun yang tengah merona sembari menunduk.

si mungil menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah tak berniat melakukannya bersama dirinya, dilihat dari Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit... _cemas._

"Kalau begitu a-aku...aku pulang saja."

"Pulang?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyahut.

"Ji-jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, a-aku pulang saja."

"Hei, tidak." Chanyeol dengan cepat menyangkal, "Kau meninggalkan aku disaat seperti ini?" tatapannya Chanyeol bawa ke bawah, terarah pada sesuatu di balik celananya.

Baekhyun tau apa artinya itu. hei, dia seorang dokter. tentu saja ia tau apa maksud dari semua itu. walaupun ia tak pernah melakukannya tapi ia tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

si mungil membuang muka cepat saat ia dengan tak sadar mengikuti pergerakan tstapan si jangkung. rona merah tak terelakan tercetak di pipinya.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun taunya berucap.

"Baekhyun..." terdengar geraman tertahan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Ki-kita...demi Tuhan itu...kita bahkan baru berciuman!" ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Aku tau, tapi..." Chanyeol berjeda, "Ahh, sudahlah! Baekhyun, kau mau bersamaku atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada poinnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata, "Kenapa kau frontal sekali?!" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

" _Arghhh!_ Baekhyun kau lama sekali!" erangan Chanyeol tak terelakan.

dirinya menarik Baekhyun, mencium si mungil kasar dan gairah pun tak terelakkan. Chanyeol benar telah kehilangan kontrol dirinya. ia mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, yang dibalas dengan amatiran oleh si mungil.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. dirinya meraih pinggang si mungil mendekat, menempel padanya. _keduanya_ bersentuhan di bawah sana. tanpa sadar membuat nya mengerang masing-masing.

ini gila. Baekhyun menyakinkan dirinya ini gila. tetapi sensasi yang ia dapatkan mampu melumpuhkan otaknya. namun ia seakan tak peduli, dirinya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan instingnya menuntun untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. ia tau ia akan melukai bibir si mungil tapi ia tak peduli. bibir Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya tergila-gila.

Bibirnya ia bawa menelusuri leher mulus si mungil dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, memberi akses mudah pada Chanyeol yang melakukan tugasnya disana. namun hoodie yang terpasang di tubuhnya mengganggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Benda sialan ini mengganggu jalanku." ucapnya lalu melepas tangan Baekhyun yang melilit lehernya, dan dengan cepat menarik masing-masing ujung hoodie milik Baekhyun dan menariknya ke atas, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dann dengan mudah meloloskan hoodie tersebut lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

menyisakan satu kaos polos hitam yang masih di kenakan simungil. " _Seriously, Baek?!"_

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, ia tau Chanyeol kesal karena dirinya mengenakan kaos tambahan didalam dan pria itu pasti sangat terganggu.

Chanyeol taunya kembali ingin membuka kaos tersebut namun sebelum Baekhyun menahan tangannya. "Kau berniat menelanjangiku disini?" Baekhyun bertanya polos.

"Tentu saja. benda sialan itu menggangguku."

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Baekhyun.

"Baek...jangan mempermainkanku. aku sudah kesulitan disini."

"I-ini yang pertama bagiku." aku Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

"Ini yang pertama bagiku." ulangnya. "setidaknya a-ku i-ingin melakukannya di ra-ranjang..." akunya pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Selain galak, kau ternyata menggemaskan."

Baekhyun tertunduk malu. ini sangat bukan dirinya, tau.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya ke suatu ruangan. itu kamar Chanyeol. aroma dominan Baekhyun dasakan saat melangkahkan kaki dikamar itu. Chanyeol membawanya berdiri tepat disisi bawah ranjang, bersiap membuka kaos milik simungil namun taunya simungil kembali menghalanginya.

"Apa lagi?!" erang Chanyeol frustasi.

"Pi-pintunya.." ucap Baekhyn gugup.

"Demi Tuhan tidak akan ada orang yang masuk, Baek. kau sungguh mengujiku, ya?"

"Tidak!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat. "A-aku hanya merasa akan nyaman jika pintunya ditutup."

Chanyeol lagi terkekeh. ia seperti akan _tidur_ dengan gadis perawan. _well,_ Baekhyun memang perawan.

pria itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Sudah?" ia kembali berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

si jangkung kini terlihat puas dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dan kembali menjalankan niatnya untuk membua kaos dan lagi, Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Demi Tuhan, apa lagi, sayang?" panggilan Chanyeol taunya membungkam Baekhyun. si mungil tampak membuang muka malu namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Kau belu membuka bajumu dan itu tidak adil." simungil jawab pelan.

dengan tergesa Chanyeol menanggalkan hoodienya cepat dan tak tanggung kaos yang ia kenkanpun ia lepaskan. membuat tubuh atasnya terekspos sempurna.

Baekhyun taunya meneguk ludah dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. ia gugup. dengan ragu menggerakan tangan lentiknya hendak menyentuh perut Chanyeol namun dengan cepat tangan si jangkung meraih tangannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Baekhyun, kau menggemaskan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini ia tak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk membuka satu-satunya benda tersisa yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum. kulit Baekhyun sungguh indah dan ia bersumpah ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau...astaga." Chanyeol tampak menggelengkan kepala, "Apa kau malaikat?" pertanyaan aneh ia serukan.

"Chanyeol?" seakan bingung ia memanggil si jangkung dengan ragu.

"Kau kemanakan Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi? aku Baekhyun!"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Kau itu malaikat dan sekarang dimana Baekhyun? kembalikan Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, Sungguh kekanakan. "Terserah kau saja." si mungil meraih kaos nya yang terletak di ranjang dan hendak memakainya, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pulang."

"Pulang?" Chanyeol _membeo._

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tau, kau terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkanku." ucap si mungil pelan namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda."

"Dan aku tidak suka."

"Jangan pergi..." Chanyeol berucap lirih. taunya membuat simungil pasrah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" simungil kesal.

"Aku mau dirimu. aku mau melakukannya bersamamu."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Aku tau."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja--Ah!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya hingga si mungil terbaring di ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Baekhyun, aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku tau, kita baru beberapa hari bertemu, tapi aku sangat sadar sekarang, aku ingin bercinta denganmu." jelas Chanyeol panjang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka dan Baekhyun langsung saja tenggelam akan ciuman memabukkan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

 **telat update ya...hehe mian. nih aku kasih yang manis-manis dulu.**


	5. Baekhyun (08-28 06:49:39)

Chanyeol menggeliat di ranjang besar miliknya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan bias cahaya lampu kamar yang memasuki penglihatannya.

ia melirik jam kecil di nakas, pukul 1 malam. ia sempat tak ingat apa yang terjadi namun setelahnya ia mendudukan diri dengan secepat kilat. sekelebat memori tentang dirinya bersama Baekhyun beberapa jam lalu terlintas di otaknya. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, taunya ia tak mendapati keberadaan si mungil.

Chanyeol sangat yakin setelah mereka melakukannya, si mungil jatuh tertidur setelah berusaha keras mengimbangi nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu semalam.

lantas ia berdiri, mengenakan kembali trainingnya, tak peduli jika ia tak memakai atasan apapun. persetan dengan suhu ruangan yang rendah, ia hanya ingin mencari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol saat pertama kali ia membuka pintu kamar. well, pintu itu tak terkunci dan itu artinya Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan kamar.

pria itu menuju ruang santai dan taunya juga tak mendapati keberadaan si mungil, ia berubah menjadi panik. pikirannya bercabang.

apa Baekhyun menyesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi disaat dirinya tertidur? jika ia maka sudah Chanyeol pastikan ia akan menyalahkan diri sendiri telah termakan oleh rayuan nafsunya sendiri.

langkah kaki ia bawa menuju dapur yang mana terdapat kamar mandi disana. kamarnya memang tak memiliki kamar mandi, karena ia rasa sedikit risih dengan keberadaan kamar mandi didalam kamar.

Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan napasnya, tenggorokannya kering, maka dari itu ia meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengar air lalu meneguk air tersebut dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" tak ada sautan dari simungil namun suara cucuran air dari shower yang berasal dari kamar mandi menarik perhatiannya.

dengan cepat ia melangkah dan meraih gagang pintu, berusaha membuka pintu tersebut namun dengan sialnya terkunci. pikirannya mulai kalut. ia yakin simungil berada di sana. entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun taunya Chanyeol merasa frustasi akan pintu yang terkunci. ia mulai berfikiran jika si mungil bisa saja berbuat yang memikirkannya saja Chanyeol sudah berkeringat di buatnya.

"Baekhyun, kau disana?" panggil Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pintu pelan. "Baek, kau disana kan? kau dengar aku?" ulangnya.

sautan tak ia dapatkan, sedangkan suara cucuran air masih setia memasuki telinganya. "Baekhyun, buka pintunya." pinta Chanyeol pelan, namun ia tau si mungil tak akan menurutinya maka dari itu ia bersuara lebih keras.

"Baekhyun!" serunya dengan ketukan keras pada pintu, "Buka pintunya, Baekhyun." lagi ia berteriak.

ia tau ini tak akan berhasil, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

dengan cepat ia berjalan mundur, menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, lalu menjalankan idenya. hanya butuh satu kali kesempatan dan pintu terbuka.

memperlihatkan keadaan seseorang di hadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun memakai satu set piyama miliknya dan itu luar biasa kebesaran di tubuh simungil, itu terbukti dengan bahu simungil yang terekspos bebas.

si mungil terduduk di bawah guyuran air shower, memeluk kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. si mungil tampak memejamkan mata, entah tertidur atau apa namun taunya itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Hei," Chanyeol dengan cepat berjongkok di hadapan si mungil, tak perduli tubuhnya menggigil karena ia berani bersumpah guyuran air tersebut sangat sangat dingin.

"Baekhyun, hei." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan setelahnya terkejut akan suhu tubuh si mungil.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" ucap Chanyeol melihat si mungil yang masih setia memejamkan mata. "Baekhyun, ini tidak lucu." Chanyeol berusaha terkekeh, berharap si mungil terbangun dan tertawa melihatnya.

selang beberapa detik, hanya keterdiaman yang ia dapatkan. Baekhyun tidak meresponnya dan itulah yang menjadi puncak kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun kumohon jangan begini." Chanyeol berusaha menggerakan badan si mungil namun taunya itu membuat tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari tautan dan terjatuh lemah.

Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. itu yang Chanyeol simpulkan. entah berapa lama si mungil membiarkan dirinya tertimpa oleh guyuran air sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini.

tanpa berfikir Chanyeol mengangkat badan si mungil ke dalam dekapannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sana. ia membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh si mungil ke ranjang tak peduli jika ranjangnya basah, menyelimuti si mungil dengan bedcover yang semalam ia singkirkan ke lantai.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berucap lirih melihat Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang basah berulang kali, menghalau aliran air yang berasaal dari rambut si mungil agar tidak membasahi wajah.

"Maafkan aku." sesal Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau kau akan seperti ini setelah kita melakukannya. maafkan aku." ucap Chanyeol lirih. dirinya sungguh menyesal sekarang. ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini setelah apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

ia sangat yakin jika si mungil telah menyesal melakukan seks bersamanya dan itu tau nya membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyentuh Baekhyun. jika ia tau akan begini ia pasti akan dengan keras berusaha untuk menahan nafsu kejinya.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab, Baek. Kumohon bangunlah." pintanya pelan.

namun Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali membuatnya lagi lagi merutuki diri. tanpa berfikir Chanyeol menyingkap selimut tebal tersebut dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan, ia berniat menggantinya dengan satu set pakaian hangat miliknya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan kini Baekhyunpun telah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih hangat. begitupun Chanyeol, pria itu telah melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

ia berniat membawa si mungil kerumah sakit, namun itu sangat mustahil mengingat ini jam 1 malam. tetangga nya akan curiga jika ia membawa seseorang keluar dari apartemennya dengan keadaan tidak sadar.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menurunkan panas Baekhyun. ia menuju dapur dan mengambil mangkuk yang telah diisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil. ia kembali ke kamar dimana si mungil berada. Chanyeol merendam handuk tersebut kedalam mangkuk berisi air hangat lalu memerasnya, selanjutnya ia letakkan di kening si mungil.

setelah melakukannya, Chanyeol memilih duduk di ranjang menghadap Baekhyun. ia meraih tangan si mungil untuk di genggamnya. ia berani bersumpah tangan itu sangat sangat dingin dari miliknya.

yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya menatap si mungil sendu. sungguh ia sangat tak senang mendapati keadaan si mungil seperti ini.

Chanyeol hanya tau Baekhyun hidup sendiri dan selama ini tak pernah melakukan apa yang dinamakan seks. pria mungil cantik dimata Chanyeol itu sangat murni, bersih dan tak pernah sedikitpun disentuh oleh siapapun.

si jangkung berfikir, mungkin ini hanya efek samping saja. Baekhyun baru pertama kali melakukannya, mungkin si mungil merasakan aneh pada dirinya dan hal itulah yang membawa si mungil menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. namun yang ada malah Baekhyun tertidur disana. suhu yang dingin menjadi alasan untuk si mungil tertidur namun dingin yang menyerang membuat ia tak sadarkan diri.

setidaknya itulah yang bisa Chanyeol duga yang Baekhyun lakukan disaat ia sedang tertidur, namun hal itu sangat tidak benar.

si mungil memang menyesal telah melakukannya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa dirinya merasa menyesal dan jijik akan dirinya sendiri maka dari itu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

sebelum memilih duduk di bawah guyuran air, ia berjalan menuju kaca berukuran sedang disana. menatap dirinya yang entah bagaimana sangat menjijikan di matanya. meneliti seluruh bercak dan tanda yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol di seluruh leher dan dadanya. tangannya ia bawa menggosok salah satu tanda tersebut dengan kuat. ia ingin menghilangkan tanda tersebut karena ia merasa itu sangat menjijikan. tubuhnya terasa sangat menjijikan dan taunya pikiran tersebut membuatnya semakin semangat menggosokan tangannya ke seluruh tanda yang ada. ia terlalu tenggelam dalam fikirannya dan tanpa sadar itu menyakiti dirinya, terlihat beberapa tanda yang mulai bertambah jelas dan lebih parahnya lagi ada yang mengeluarkan darah. namun ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin menghapusnya. tak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti dirinya.

dan setelah puas dengan apa yang di kerjakan, barulah si mungil berjalan menuju guyuran air dan mendudukan diri disana hingga tertidur dan tanpa sadar dinginnya air dan perih yang ia rasakan saat air tersebut menimpa tanda yang telah ia buat berdarah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri disana.

itulah yang terjadi. Chanyeol hanya terlalu mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu yang dirinya sendiripun ragu akan hal tersebut.

*

"Taeoh-yaaa, turun dan bangunkan ayahmu sekalian, jika tidak kalian akan terlambat!" seorang wanita cantik dengan fokus pada beberapa makanan yang telah siap dihadapannya berteriak kencang mengingat letak dapur dan kamar sang anak lumayan memiliki ruang.

"Tunggu sebentar, bu!" sahutan yang berasal dari kamar sang anak terdengar samar, membuat wanita tersebut -Soojung- tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali membuang nafas lemah.

Langkah kaki ia bawa menuju kamarnya dan juga suaminya, berkehendak membangunkan seseorang yang memiliki hobi tidur bagaikan seekor beruang yang sedang berhibernasi.

"Hyung, bangunlah." perintah Soojung sembari tangan mengibas tirai besar yang menutupi kaca besar yang terhubung ke balkon.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Taeoh bisa terlambat." ulang wanita tersebut, kakinya ia bawa melangkah menuju suaminya namun tiba-tiba saja pusing mendera kepala.

Soojung mengerang keras membuat suaminya yang hampir saja terbangun dengan cepat berdiri, menopang tubuh sang istri yang hampir saja bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Hei, Soojung-ah." pria itu -Jongin- menepuk pelan pipi sang istri yang kini tak sadar kan diri. "Sayang, kau dengar aku?" ulangnya pelan.

Sautan tak ia dapatkan maka dengan cepat ia mendekap tubuh Soojung dan membawah tubuh kurus itu dalam gendongan bridal. Ia berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar, tak peduli jika ia hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos polos berwarna hitam yang ia gunakan saar tidur.

Keberadaan Taeoh di meja makan menghentikan langkahnya, "Taeoh ya, cepat ikut bersama ayah!" seru Jongin keras, sang anak yang sekarang mulai mengerti akan situasi ibunya hanya menurut dan mengikuti sang ayah menuju mobil setelah ia menutup pintu rumah.

Jongin telah membaringkan Soojung di kursi penumpang dengan Taeoh yang menyusul di jok belakang.

"Ibu seperti ini lagi, yah?" Taeoh bertanya pelan. Anak lelaki berusia 6 itu tau akan kondisi ibunya. Ia tau jika ibunya memang selalu kurang sehat. Ibunya sering kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba dan penampakan akan hal itu sudah terbiasa di mata si kecil.

"Mungkin ibu hanya kelelahan, jagoan. Jangan khawatir." Jongin berusaha menenangkan si kecil yang sekarang tampak mengusap ujung mata.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat namun pasti hingga ia tiba di rumah sakit.

Ia tidak tau mengapa ia memilih rumah sakit tersebut namun yang ada dipikirannya hanya kesadaan istrinya.

Jongin dan keluarga kecilnya memang baru saja tiba di korea beberapa minggu, setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan California, kota di mana ia dipertemukan dengan istrinya dan juga kota yang dijadikannya sebagai target untuk menuntut ilmu dan menjadi sukses seperti sekarang.

Mereka tiba tepat didepan lobi rumah sakit, Jongin dengan cepat memapah tubuh Soojung dan itu taunya membuat satpam yang sedang berjaga segera meraih brangkar yang memang disediakan di sisi kanan rumah sakit jika ada pasien yang tiba dengan keadaan kritis.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat itu, namun Jongin mengabaikannya dan setelah meletakkan Soojung di brangkar dan membiarkan beberapa perawat membawa sang istri keruang UGD, Jongin meraih Taeoh kedalam gendongannya dan menyusul Soojung. Namun wanita itu telah di bawa oleh perawat untuk di tangani sedangkan kedua lelaki berbeda umur hanya bisa menunggu wanita tercinta mereka di ruang tunggu.

"Apa ibu akan baik-baik saja?" Taeoh memulai, sedangkan ia masih setia berada di pangkuan Jongin yang kini terduduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu.

"Ibu akan. Ibu sudah terbiasa mengalami ini kan?" Jongin mengusap rambut sang anak pelan, berusaha menenangkan. "Ibu itu orang yang kuat. Taeoh sudah tau itu kan?"

Si kecil mengangguk pelan, namun tetap ia menangis melihat ibunya yang kembali seperti ini.

"Ibu pasti akan bertahan. Ibu tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan Taeoh. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan kita, nak. Ibu tidak akan melakukan itu." jelas Jongin menenangkan sang anak. Ia tau Taeoh sangat menyayangi Soojung lebih daripada si kecil sayang pada dirinya. Jongin memaklumi hal itu karena memang cinta seorang anak kepada ibunya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Taeoh hanya diam saja, anak itu mengerti. Ibunya sayang padanya maka dari itu ia yakin Soojung tidak akan meninggalkannya bersama sang ayah.

Soojung mengidap kanker rahim stadidum dua, dan ia mengetahui hal itu setelah beberapa bulan melahirkan Taeoh. Jongin mengetahui hal itu. Sudah jutaan kali pria itu membujuk bahkan memohon hingga berlutut di hadapan sang istri hanya agar Soojung mau untuk menjalani pengobatan untuk kesembuhannya.

Pria itu sudah pasti mencintai istrinya sebagai mana mestinya. Ia ingin hidup selamanya bersama sang istri dan juga buah hati mereka. Maka dari itu ia tidak segan memohon dan berlutut di hadapan sang istri agar menurut akan sarannya.

Namun wanita itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau menjalani pengobatan itu karena suatu hal hanya wanita itu sendiri yang tau.

Jongin mencoba berusaha mengerti awalnya. Pria itu memaklumi, mungkin Soojung tidak ingin waktunya hanya ia habiskan di rumah sakit sedangkan anak mereka yang waktu itu baru berusia beberapa bulan dititipkan pada babysitter.

Itu taunya berlangsung hingga sekarang. Entah itu sebuah keajaiban atau kemurahan dari yang maha Kuasa, Soojung berhasil bertahan hingga sekarang, meskipun berkali-kali ia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja.

Suara pintu terbuka taunya membuat pikiran Jongin yang tadi berkelana ke masa lalu tersadar. Ia melihat beberapa perawat keluar dan menjauh dari sana. Namun yang anehnya tidak ada satupun dari perawat itu menghampirinya.

"Tae, tunggu disini sebentar." Jongin berucap pada sang anak yang ia dudukan di kursi tepat disampingnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka namun seseorang yang keluar dari sana mengejutkannya. Ia kenal siapa seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian dokter ini. Sangat kenal bahkan hingga ia tak bisa melupakannya.

"Ooh Sehun." panggil Jongin pelan tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan teman lama.

Namun Sehun didepannya tampak dingin. Sama sekali tak berniat menggubris Jongin yang sudah menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau wali dari Kim Soojung?" kata 'Kim' Sehun tekankan membuat Jongin tau apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku suaminya."

"Ikut aku. ini serius melihat bagaimana istrimu tidak pernah mendapatkan pengobatan selama ini."

Jongin hanya menurut. ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

ia tau Sehun dulu juga merupakan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, namun tidak menyangka jika Sehun si pecicilan teman seangkatannya itu benar-benar mendalami pendidikannya hingga ia sukses seperti sekarang.

sebelum mengikuti Sehun, ia berbalik ke arah sang anak dan menggendongnya, mengikuti Sehun yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu, namun masih terlihat di pandangan Jongin.

"Silahkan duduk." ucap Sehun tanpa melihat Jongin. Sehun bahkan tak sadar jika _teman lamanya_ itu bersama seorang anak yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sehun berbalik, terkejut mendapati anak laki-laki di ruangannya. ia meneliti anak laki-laki tersebut dan memandang Jongin kemudian. lalu tersadar jika anak laki-laki itu 99% seperti kloning Jongin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, disini aku bukan seorang dokter spesialis kanker. aku dokter bedah." Sehun memulai, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan _teman lama_.

Jongin hanya bisa diam saja, tak bersuara karena ia tau Sehun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Pengecut."

Satu makian lolos dari bibir Sehun, Jongin awalnya terkejut namun ia mencoba menahan hatinya.

Sehun pantas menyebutnya pengecut atau bisa lebih dari itu karena memang itulah kenyataannya. ia pergi meninggalkan temannya itu tanpa pamit dan gerak-gerik mencurigakan sekalipun dan itu sungguh membuat Sehun menanam benci akan dirinya.

Jongin memiliki alasan mengapa ia tidak berpamitan pada teman seangkatannya itu. dan semua itu berkaitan dengan pria mungil yang sampai saat ini masih menghuni sebuah ruang khusus di hatinya.

"Kau sungguh pengecut, bajingan dan brengsek." lanjut Sehun dingin.

"7 tahun, dan kau dengan beraninya muncul di hadapanku."

"Sehun-ah," Jongin menyela, namun Sehun tampak menggeleng.

"Hubungan kita tidak sedekat itu, Jongin-ssi. setidaknya untuk sekarang." jawab Sehun sarkastik.

"Kau bisa hukum aku nanti. aku hanya ingin mendengar kondisi istriku. hanya itu."

"Ah kau benar. kau sudah memiliki istri," Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Oh, dia anakmu?" Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan Jongin

Taeoh menatap Sehun takut, wajah Sehun yang berubah dingin membuat nyali seorang anak yang biasanya banyak bicara itu menjadi mengecil.

"Ya, dia anakku. Jika kau bermaksud memanggilku hanya untuk memaki dan menyudutkanku, maaf, itu sangat tidak penting karena disini aku akan jelas mengutamakan kondisi istriku lebih dulu." Jongin mengambil tindakan, berdiri dan lanjut menggendong anaknya, "Aku permisi."

Sehun membiarkan Jongin keluar dari ruangannya. setelahnya Sehun sadar, setelah 7 tahun sejak terakhir pertemuan mereka, sangat tidak pantas rasanya ia menyambut sahabatnya dengan kejam seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

tapi apa boleh buat. sejak melihat wajah Jongin di matanya, ia tiba-tiba merasa marah dan ingin sekali menghajar pria itu. Sehun ingin melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan itu semua karena Baekhyun.

Sehun pikir Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat Baekhyun cinta pada pria itu. Namun yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah bahwa ia salah besar. Jongin tidak tau perihal Baekhyun yang mencintainya, maka dari itu Jongin memilih pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dihari itu dan itu juga menjadi hari ia juga bertemu dengan Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sehun meraih ponselnya di nakas, sekarang bahkan masih pukul 7 pagi, ia baru saja menyelesaikan jaga malam dan sekarang waktunya ia berganti _shift._

Pria itu membuka folder kontak dan mencari nama calon suaminya disana. Luhan. ia membuat panggilan dan berkata pada Luhan kalau ia akan mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun sebentar, dan disaat Luhan bertanya ada apa, Sehun hanya bisa menjawab bahwa ia akan menceritakannya saat tiba di rumah.

Setelah melepas jas khususnya, Sehun meraih jaket hitam miliknya disudut ruangan dan meraih dompet serta ponselnya dan juga kunci mobil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan setelah ia mengunci ruangan tersebut.

dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa gelisah sekarang, langkah kaki ia percepat menuju parkiran dan langsung menginjak gas begitu ia duduk di balik kursi kemudi mobilnya, meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit menuju kediaman Baekhyun.

*

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, namun sedetik setelah ia membuka mata, pusing mendera kepalanya. itu terasa seperti kepalanya di hempaskan di dinding berkali-kali hingga dirasa tengkoraknya bisa retak dalam beberapa saat.

Si mungil berusaha duduk, berulang kali ia berusaha karena sempat gagal karena pusing, dan sekarang ia berhasil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

matanya ia bawa mengitari seluruh ruangan. terasa asing dan seketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di apartemennya.

ingatan tentang kejadian semalam menerobos masuk fikirannya dan setelahnya ia menunduk, memeriksa keadaannya yang telah nyaman menggunakan hoodie hitam besar dan begitu pula dengan celana.

seketika bayangan seseorang memasuki fikirannya. itu Chanyeol.

pria-nya. mengapa Baekhyun menyebutnya demikian? karena memang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, Chanyeol resmi menjadi pria-nya. pria itulah yang _menggagahinya_ untuk pertama kalinya dalam 33 tahun ia hidup.

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

mengapa rasanya ini semua tidak benar?

ia tiba-tiba saja merasa dirinya sangat menjijikan.

seluruh fikiran negatif memasuki fikirannya. bagaimana jika ia hamil? apa yang akan ia lakukan? apa Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab?

Baekhyun menyimpulkan: tidak. pria itu tidak akan bertanggung jawab.

pria seperti Chanyeol pasti telah sering melakukan hal seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam, dan bertanggung jawab? itu sangat bukan tipe Chanyeol kan?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. ia berusaha berdiri, beruntung pusing masih bisa ia atasi, ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang santai, namun tidak menemukan siapapun. well, setidaknya hanya ia dan Chanyeol disana dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang tidak ada ditempat.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan atau setidaknya yang ia lakukan jika pria itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

namun kini harapannya dirampas kasar, Chanyeol, berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang telah menangkap keberadaannya disana.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, pria itu telah siap dengan jas hitam khasnya, dan Baekhyun seketika tau pria itu akan pergi bekerja.

"Sudah bangun? atau aku membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol bersuara. jarak mereka sangat dekat. mungkin jika Chanyeol meluruskan lengannya kedepan maka telapak tangannya langsung bertabrakan dengan dada si mungil.

"tidak. a-aku memang sudah bangun." si mungil menjawab kaku. tak tau harus berbicara apa. ia merasa malu, rendahan dan menjijikan.

"Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan. kau bisa memakannya dan setelah itu minum obat, mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan itu taunya menbuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Baekhyun..." panggilnya pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja? apa ada yang sakit?" punggung tangan ia bawa namun setelah nya tersentak saat si mungil dengan kasar menepis tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan a-ku." cicit Baekhyun pelan merasa pukulan nya terlalu kasar, namun nyatanya itu tidak ada apa apa bagi Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? kau bermimpi buruk?"

 _ya._ dalam hati Baekhyun menjawab. dan mimpi buruknya adalah dirinya yang menjadi menjijikan seperti sekarang.

"Baekhyun, jangan diam saja. katakan jika ada sesuatu terjadi. kau membuatku khawatir."

"A-aku tidak--maksudku, a-aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya terbata. itu aneh di mata Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana pribadi Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak bicara.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyimpulkan cepat. tangannya ia bawah untuk meraih Baekhyun namun si mungil taunya melangkah mundur.

"Ma-maaf. Kau ti-tidak boleh menyentuhku." si mungil mulai merasa matanya memanas. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi namun ia rasa ia mulai menangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengarkan aku."

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau dengarkan aku." Baekhyun menekankan. "Bisakah kau melupakan apa yang telah kita lakukan?" si mungil bertanya, tangannya ia bawa menghapus air mata yang berada di ujung matanya.

"Tidak. aku tidak bisa." jawab Chanyeol cepat. entah mengapa dia merasa marah.

apa maksudnya Baekhyun meminta ia melupakan itu? Chanyeol sadar jika ia pernah tidur dengan beberapa wanita bahkan pria yang ia temui di bar dan paginya ia tinggalkan dengan sejumlah uang di nakas. tapi ia tidak akan melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. ia tidak segila itu.

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun bisa saja menyesal telah memberikan seluruh dirinya pada Chanyeol malam itu namun Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik dari semua pengalaman yang ia dapatkan selama ini.

Chanyeol tidak akan mencampakkan Baekhyun seperti ia mencampakkan jalangnya diluar sana. tidak. Baekhyun jauh lebih berharga dari mereka semua.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan melupakannya." ucap Chanyeol final. Baekhyun menggeleng tanda tidak setuju membuat Chanyeol menjadi marah.

"Kau dengar aku? aku tidak akan melupakannya. bahkan jika kau mengandung anakku pun aku tidak akan melepasmu." suaranya terdengar emosi membuat Baekhyun ciut. Chanyeol dihadapannya saat ini merupakan hal baru yang Baekhyun lihat. dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan mebuat Chanyeol marah untuk kededepannya. _semoga saja jika mereka bertemu lagi._

"A-aku menjijikan." seakan tidak mendengarkan, Baekhyun menjawab. "Kau tidak pantas berdekatan denganku."

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Baek? aku yang membuatmu seperti ini! aku yang tidur bersamamu! mengapa kau bertingkah seakan aku tidak melakukan apa apa disini?" bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak, "dan jika kau merasa menjijikan, satu-satunya orang yang harus di salahkan adalah aku! aku, Baekhyun! aku yang telah melakukannya padamu! tidak bisakah kau mengerti?" jelas Chanyeol frustasi.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar karena tersadar jika ia baru saja membentak Baekhyun hingga tubuh si mungil bergetar, namun entah mengapa ia tidak ingin meminta maaf. ia hanya membiarkan itu semua terjadi, setidaknya sampai jika Baekhyun bisa berfikiran jernih dan mencerna semua kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan setelah itu minum obat. aku akan pergi bekerja."

kalimat Chanyeol final, Chanyeol berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan saat itu juga Baekhyun terisak.

Baekhyun tak peduli jika Chanyeol mendengarnya namun si mungil tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Chanyeol terlalu baik padanya, disaat ia sendiri telah berbuat jahat karena mencoba menyuruh pria itu melupakan hal yang telah mereka lakukan, Chanyeol justru malah ingin terus mengingatnya dan bahkan bertanggung jawab jika ia bisa saja mengandung anak mereka.

Chanyeol taunya berbalik, menatap tubuh ringkih itu yang sedang menunduk dan terisak. ia menarik napas pelan dan dengan pelan pula kembali ke arah Baekhyun, ujung sepatunya bertemu dengan jari kaki telanjang milik Baekhyun namun setelahnya ia menarim Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengalah, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menilai bahwa dirinya memiliki tempramental yang buruk. ingat saja bahwa mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu, dan Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun disaat pria jangkung tersebut berfikir jika Baekhyun lah selama ini sosok yang ia cari untuk menjadi pendamping selamanya.

"Maaf jika membentakmu, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dan ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah basah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis, aku bisa memahami mengapa kau berkata demikian. kau hanya takut, benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. pria di hadapannya itu sangat tau maksudnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek. tidak akan. Bahkan jika kau mengusirku dan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tau ini terdengar seperti kita telah menjalani hubungan sejak lama namun, aku sungguh tak akan meninggalkanmu. bahkan di saat waktu terburukmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. atau bahkan jika kau mengandung anakku, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan akan mendampingimu untuk membesarkan anak kita." penjelasan panjang Chanyeol berikan dan itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. aku baru tau sisimu yang ini." si mungil menjawab pelan.

"Kau akan tau semuanya dalam beberapa hari, Baek. jadi, persiapkan dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan itu taunya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa keputusan yang ia ambil benar, namun pria didepannya ini sungguh menggunakan seluruh yang ia bisa hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun tenang. ia tak harus memikirkan apa apa lagi untuk kedepannya dan untuk kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi selepas ia berurusan dengan Chanyeol.

namun satu yang Baekhyun tidak tau, bahwa sesuatu yang telah lama ia kubur, taunya bangkit kembali.

cintanya yang telah lama ia lupakan, taunya kembali padanya.

Baekhyun tidak tau, Jongin telah kembali setelah sekian lama meninggalkan dirinya. Jongin-nya.

*

 **selamat malam.**


	6. Chanyeol (09-02 03:41:35)

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin bergerak cepat menghampiri Soojung yang tampak baru saja membuka matanya, pria itu memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Soojung yang sedang berbaring lemah dengan infus di punggung tangan kurus wanita itu dan juga kanula yang terhubung dengan tabung oksigen, bertujuan untuk membantunya bernapas.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Jungie. Ini entah keberapa kali kau bisa melewatinya." lanjut Jongin, mengecup punggung tangan istrinya yang terbebas oleh infus.

Soojung mengedarkan pandangannya dan sadar jika ia berada di rumah sakit. Soojung menatap Jongin, raut cemas dan lega terpancar di kedua mata pria itu membuat ia menarik senyum tipis, lalu meraih wajah Jongin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Soojung berucap lemah, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin jika ia baik, padahal kenyataannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Kepalanya seakan ingin meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku tau kau kuat."

Soojung mengangguk, "Dimana jagoanku?" tanya Soojung saat tak mendapati keberadaan buah hati disekitarnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali meraih tangan si istri lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ia pergi ke kafetaria bersama ibu. Setelah melihatmu tak sadarkan diri, aku langsung membawanya yang sedang menunggu kita di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama." jelas Jongin dan taunya itu membuat Soojung merasa dirinya menyebabkan Taeoh melewatkan sarapannya.

Seakan mengerti, Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan salahkan dirimu, oke?"

Soojung menurut saja akan perkataan suaminya, namun hatinya tetap merasakan itu. Soojung merasa selama ini ia hanya bisa menyusahkan Jongin dengan keadaannya, dan juga di tambah ia selalu membantah ketika Jongin mengajaknya untuk mendapatkan pengobatan bahkan ketika pria itu rela bersujud memohon sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

Hei, ia sungguh mempunyai alasan mengapa ia mengambil keputusan seperti itu, ia hanya ingin anaknya memiliki ibu yang sehat, ia melakukan semua untuk Taeoh.

Ia ingin mengantar sang anak kesekolah, atau sekedar menemani sang anak bermain di arena bermain walaupun ia hanya bisa duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu. Itu memang merupakan hal sepele namun untuk anak seusia Taeoh itu sangat berharga di matanya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" Soojung memutuskan untuk berusaha duduk, Jongin yang melihat itu menahan kedua bahu Soojung, mengisyaratkan agar Soojung tetap berbaring, awalnya ingin membantah, namun saat pusing kembali mendera, Soojung memilih menurut.

"Tidak ada kata pulang untuk kedepannya."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang."

"Aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak, Jungie. Jangan membantah." Jongin sedikit membentak membuat Soojung bungkam. Iya tau sifat Jongin yang satu itu, Jongin sangat benci jika omongannya di bantah.

Namun karena sifat keras kepala yang dimilikinya Soojung tetap saja melayangkan protes, "Aku harus mengurus dirimu dan Taeoh, juga pekerjaanku di restoran akan terbengkalai begitu saja." Soojung menatap Jongin dengan memohon, tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan Taeoh aku yang ambil alih. Kau harus istirahat Soojung-ah. Pikirkan keadaanmu."

Soojung sungguh muak jika lagi-lagi Jongin membawa perihal kesehatannya disetiap pembicaraan apapun yang membuat dirinya lelah. Tidakkah Jongin tau jima sekarang Soojung benar-benar muak akan dirinya sendiri? Apa Jongin pikir Soojung dengan mudahnya menerima semua perlakuan Jongin? Memang, suaminya itu sangat perhatian bahkan ikut andil untuk mengontrol dirinya dan selalu ada kapan saja disaat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri seperti tadi pagi, tapi, Ayolah, Soojung sangat tidak ingin sepanjang hidupnya terus bergantung pada Jongin dan membiarkan anak mereka tumbuh tanpa bimbingannya, yang saat itu mungkin sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

Soojung berdeham pelan, "Tidakkah kau berfikir tentang perasaanku, oppa?" lirihnya, dan Jongin seketika tau jika Soojung memanggilnya oppa, maka wanita itu benar-benar berbicara serius. "Apa kau kira aku senang terbaring sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" lanjutnya. "Aku tersiksa, oppa. Tak taukah kau? Aku yang telah tersiksa kini bertambah tersiksa ketika kau menyuruhku untuk berbaring disini!"

"Masih banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan dari pada berbaring disini. Salah satunya mengurus anakku. Anak kita. Aku tidak mau..." air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya yang entah sejak kapan dengan cepat di usapnya, "Aku tidak mau Taeoh memiliki ibu penyakitan sepertiku." lanjutnya dan Jongin tersentak saat Soojung menyebutkan kata 'penyakitan.'

Berulang kali Jongin meyakinkan jika ia akan selamanya hidup bersama istri dan juga anak mereka, ia tetap sadar bahwa itu semua hanya harapan semu.

Jongin sungguh tau jika Soojung tidak akan bertahan lama. Penyakitnya benar-benar menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan dengan Soojung yang menolak untuk menjalankan pertolongan akan memperparah keadaan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain selalu berada di samping Soojung kapanpun wanita itu membutuhkannya. Namun tidakkah Soojung tau bahwa itu semua membuat Jongin menjadi seperti seorang suami yang tidak berguna?

Istrinya sekarat dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya karena itu semua perintah istrinya. Jongin akui tingkah keras kepala yang Soojung miliki sudah memasuki level tertinggi. Bahkan untuk kesehatan dirinya sendiri saja Soojung tidak ingin menekan sedikit egonya. Wanita itu bilang ingin hidup lama bersama dirinya dan juga anak mereka, namun dilihat dari apa yang wanita itu lakukan sekarang, Jongin yakin tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Jongin memijat pelipisnya, memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil untuk kedepannya dan tentunya ia juga memikirkan reaksi Soojung akan keputusannya.

"Tidakkah," Jongin menghela napas pelan, "Tidakkah kau mencintaiku, Soojung-ah?" pertanyaan Jongin layangkan pada istrinya.

Soojung tampak mengangguk tanpa enggan menjawab. Hei, tentu saja ia mencintai Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat ingin menua bersamamu, Soojung-ah. Melihat Taeoh tumbuh dewasa dan menimang cucu bersama." Jongin membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam milik Soojung, "Aku ingin kita duduk berdua di beranda rumah kita, sambil melihat mobil milik Taeoh datang dan ia bersama istrinya keluar dari sana, dengan satu anak laki-laki di pelukan menantu kita dan satu anak perempuan berjalan menggandeng tangan Taeoh." jelas Jongin panjang lebar, tak peduli jika ia rasanya akan menangis sekarang, "Aku ingin melakukan itu semua bersamamu. Kumohon...kali ini turuti perintahku."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin taunya mulai menangis. Benar-benar menangis hingga Soojung bisa merasakan tangannya basah akibat air mata yang dikeluarkan Jongin saat pria itu mencium punggung tangannya berkali-kali.

Soojung tidak ingin menjawab jika ia tentu saja ingin semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Tidakkah itu impian seluruh keluarga di dunia? Hidup berdua bersama dan menikmati hari tua hingga hanya ajal yang dapat memisahkan mereka, bukan sebuah penyakit mematikan yang akan menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka meninggalkan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Oppa," Soojung mengelus pelan kepala Jongin membuat pria itu mendongak, "Ayo kita hidup bersama lebih lama, Oppa."

Jongin mengangguk, lantas berdiri dan membawa diri Soojung yang terbaring untuk ia peluk erat. Sangat erat seakan ia rasa tidak ada hari esok untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

Hari telah berganti sejak saat Soojung dirawat dirumah sakit, ini sudah hari ketiga dan Taeoh, tetap pada pendiriannya menolak untuk pergi kesekolah dengan alasan ia ingin menjaga ibunya.

Jongin yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sedangkan ibunya yang memang menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Soojung sementara ia bekerja hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu satu-satunya tersebut.

"Jadi masih tetap tidak ingin kesekolah?" Jongin bertanya sambil tangan bersidekap di dada, memperhatikan Taeoh yang masih setia tertidur di atas tubuh Soojung yang kini belum bangun. Berulang kali Jongin mengangkat Taeoh sejak tadi malam yang memilih tidur di atas tubuh Soojung, namun ketika Jongin lengah, anak itu kembali menaiki ranjang dan kembali tidur di atas Soojung.

Taeoh di hadapannya tampak menggeleng, "Tae tidak akan meninggalkan ibu!" raut wajahnya ia buat sekesal mungkin saat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dan itu membuat Jongin menggeleng akan sikap keras kepala anaknya yang tak jauh beda dengan Soojung.

"Ini hari ketiga kau tidak masuk sekolah, Taeoh-ya. Tidak kasihan pada ibu guru yang menunggu disekolah?" Jongin berusaha membujuk dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan sambil berjalan ke arah anaknya itu dan Taeoh langsung menenggelamkan wajah di dada ibunya saat ia tau Jongin pasti akan mengangkatnya secara paksa.

"Tae tidak mau sekolah! Pokoknya tidak! Tidak mau!" anak itu mulai teriak dan Soojung terlihat terusik dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

Melihat Taeoh berada di atasnya membuat ia tersenyum, "Tae-ya," suaranya serak namun tetap dapat di dengar Taeoh maupun Jongin yang ada didekatnya.

Jongin menatap anaknya kesal, "Lihat kan? Ibu jadi terbangun!" pria itu tidak dapat menahan nada ketusnya.

Soojung memberi kode 'cukup' hanya dengan tangannya dan beralih pada anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala anaknya lembut, membuat anak itu mendongak dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit berair, "Tae, lihat! Ayah sedang kesal. Mirip beruang ya?" seruan candaan ia suarakan membuat sang anak mau tak mau melihat si ayah yang memang ia akui dalam hati mirip beruang.

Namun karena ia merasa sekarang ia dan ayahnya adalah musuh, maka ia menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Eyyyy, masa iya tidak mirip? Coba perhatikan lagi." ujar Soojung kembali.

"Tidak mau!" Taeoh menggeleng kuat, "Tae tidak mau melihat ayah! Ayah jahat bu!" adunya pada Soojung dengar air mata yang bercucuran.

"Tapi ayah benar, hari ini Tae harus sekolah."

"Tidak mau!" sifat keras kepala nya mulai muncul kepermukaan, "Tae ingin disini bersama ibu." akunya jujur. "Tae tidak ingin ibu tertidur seperti kemarin, tidak mau!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kok! Lihat, ibu kan sekarang sudah bangun." Soojung menaik turunkan alisnya menatap anaknya dengan tatapan jahil. "Ibu janji jika Taeoh pulang nanti, ibu tidak akan tertidur." Soojung mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada anaknya, membuat sebuah perjanjian seperti biasa mereka melakukannya.

Namun yang ada Taeoh hanya menatap jari kelingking yang kurus itu, "Ibu tidak bohong?"

Soojung mengangguk, "Apa ibu pernah berbohong pada Tae? Ibu kan bukan ayah!" seru Soojung bercanda sambil menatap ke arah Jongin yang membuang muka. Jongin memang suka berbohong namun tidak tentang sesuatu yang serius. Ia sering berbohong atau beringkar janji hanya tentang makan malam bersama yang batal atau menjemput anaknya kesekolah namun yang datang malah sopir pribadi mereka bukan dirinuya sendiri dan hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan bagi anaknya untuk memanggilnya pembohong.

Taeoh mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya dengan milik sang ibu, "Baiklah, Tae akan sekolah. Ibu sudah berjanji ya!" tubuh kecilnya ia bawa bangkit menuruni ranjang melalui kursi karena memang kaki kecilnya tidak sampai untuk langsung menaiki ranjang.

"Nenek, ayo mandi!" anak itu menghampiri neneknya yang hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara keluarga kecil tersebut dengan raut wajah yang ingin menangis, membuat wanita paruh baya itu membuang muka segera dan menghapus air matanya pelan tanpa ingin ketahuan oleh keluarga kecil itu.

Wanita tua itu hanya sedih saat melihat interaksi mereka, bayangan akan Soojung yang akhirnya akan meninggalkan Taeoh serta buah hati mereka membuat hatinya entah kenapa merasakan sesak yang teramat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika menantu nya itu memang meninggalkan anak dan juga cucunya hanya berdua, akan seterpuruk apakah nanti Jongin ddan Taeoh. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan itu, bahkan disaat baru akan memikirkannya saja hatinya kembali sesak.

Tak ingin berlama-lama ibu dari Jongin tersebut berdiri lalu membantu cucunya membuka seluruh pakaian dan menggiring si kecil ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Jongin dan Soojung tampak berbicara seperti biasa.

*

Di hari ketiga setelah ia mengambil izin, Baekhyun kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya di lobi rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat yang waktu itu sempat mendengar perihal tentang dirinya dan Ketua mereka sempat melirik dirinya dengan berbagai tatapan, namun seakan tak ambil pusing, Baekhyun terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan miliknya.

Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya seperti biasa dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memaklumi karena memang ia datang sangat pagi sekali hari ini. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga memilih untuk datang ke rumah sakit pagi sekali. Ia hanya tidak ingin berpapasan dengan Chanyeol nanti.

Setelah perdebatan mereka tempo hari, Chanyeol dengan sukarela meluangkan hari kerja nya hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun di apartemen Chanyeol. Tidak ada hal penting yang mereka lakukan, hanya duduk di depan TV sambil memakan beberapa cemilan, menelpon layanan pesan antar untuk makan siang mereka dan begitu juga dengan makan malam. Mereka juga hanya sesekali berbicara dan itupun seputar pekerjaan, tidak ada yang penting.

Malam itu Chanyeol memang memintanya untuk kembali menginap, namun pikiran Baekhyun yang melayang entah kemana membuat pria mungil itu dengan cepat menolak dengan alasan ia besok harus bekerja. Namun ketika Chanyeol mengiyakan dan Baekhyun tiba di apartemen miliknya, pria mungil itu malah menelpon Kyungsoo dan meminta tolong dibuatkan surat izin untuk dirinya yang tidak akan bekerja untuk dua hari kedepan. Awalnya pria dengan mata bulat itu menyemprot dirinya habis-habisan dengan makian karena tidak masuk kerja tanpa alasan apapun, namun ketika Baekhyun bilang jika ia akan menjelaskan nanti, barulah Kyungsoo bisa meredamkan amarahnya walaupun pria itu masih menjawab telpon Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Dan sejak saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, sejak saat itu juga ia sengaja menghindar dari Chanyeol. Bukan maksud apa-apa, Baekhyun masih canggung saja bila bersama dengan Chanyeol sedangkan mereka baru kenal kurang lebih seminggu. Chanyeol memang bilang jika ia bisa bersikap biasa saja, namun Baekhyun tetap saja tidak bisa. Pria mungil itu masih merasa canggung. Apalagi setelah mereka bercinta. Baekhyun benar-benar harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Selain canggung dengan pria itu, dirinya juga malu untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Sikapnya yang kekanakan dengan mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan kehilangan kesadaran disana sangat kekanakan dan pikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang menertawai perbuatannya itu semakin membuat Baekhyun malu. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak menertawakannya waktu itu, jika iya, mau diletakkan dimana wajah Baekhyun yang imut setengah mati itu.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit, pikirannya akan Sehun yang hari ini pasti akan mengikutinya seharian hanya demi sebuah penjelasan sudah membuatnya risih seketika.

Pria pucat itu memang telah menelponnya saat pria itu tau jika Baekhyun mengambil izin selama dua hari, namun alasan Baekhyun mengambil libur yang tak Sehun ketahui membuat Sehun terpaksa mengancam akan mengikuti Baekhyun kemana pun jika pria itu telah kembali kerja. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, pria yang sedang mengandung itu tak kalah menyebalkannya dari Sehun jika menginginkan sesuatu. Memang pasangan yang serasi, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja dan berlalu menuju lemari dan mengambil satu stel pakaian khas dokter miliknya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya diruang ganti.

Setelah selesai ia meraih jas putih kebanggaannya lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk bekerja. Ia sungguh merasa semangat hari ini. Mungkin ini semua karena demamnya yang sudah turun -ia terkena demam selama dua hari- sehingga Baekhyun merasakan kembali semangat dalam dirinya.

Disaat ingin membuka pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tatapan tajam ketiga sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Luhan yang juga ikut kedalam arus bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tubuh Baekhyun di dorong tiba-tiba hingga terduduk di kursi dan ketiga sahabatnya itu mengelilinginya. Dengan Sehun tepat dihadapannya, Luhan disisi kanan Sehun sementara Kyungsoo di kiri.

Ia seperti seorang kriminal yang sedang di intropeksi dan itu sungguh sangat berlebihan di mata Baekhyun. Ketiga pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan tatapan datar dan tak berminat miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun memulai dengan tak minat, menatap bergantian sahabatnya seakan ia sedang menatap mentimun yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku ingin memutilasimu." Kyungsoo menjawab sinis.

Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan mendelik menatap Kyungsoo, itu kan bukan sama sekali rencana yang mereka buat. Sehun dan Luhan yang terlalu polos tidak tau saja jika Kyungsoo hanya bercanda. Namun kedua pasangan aneh itu menanggapinya terlalu serius.

"Hyung, kenapa jadi bertindak di luar rencana?" Sehun berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang kini menghela napas lelah.

"Minggir!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga yang terkecil diantara mereka itu hampir saja terjatuh, lalu mengambil posisi Sehun tadi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu, Baek?" nada bicaranya ia tekankan, ia harus bersikap keras kali ini. Pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dirinya dengan candaan dan kali ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin bercana.

Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah tak peka, "Apasih? Minggir, aku harus bekerja!" tangannya menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan disaat ia berdiri, saat itu juga ia kembali terduduk karena Kyungsoo kembali mendorongnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bekerja?"

"Ya jika kalian juga ingin bekerja, bekerja saja sana! Aku kan tidak meminta kalian menemuiku." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau ini menganggap kami apa sih, Baek?" Luhan yang tampak kesal mulai bersuara. Dirinya yang hamil memang sedikit sensitif hari ini, tidak hanya hari ini sih, setiap hari sebenarnya namun ditambah sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat dirinya bertambah sensitif dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terlihat seperti mau menangis begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun panik melihat mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun segera menoleh pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya panik. "Salahmu sih, hyung!" tuduhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Harusnya kan aku yang nangis bukan dia!" balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Ya ini karena sikapmu itu! Hyung, kau sebenarnya menganggap kami sahabatmu atau tidak sih?" Sehun mulai menyudutkan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa bertanya jika sudah tau jawabannya? Bodoh!"

"Tapi kau tidak bersikap seperti kami sahabatmu, hyung!" protes Sehun tak terima jawaban Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Sehun, kau ini kenapa aneh sekali sih?"

"Kau yang aneh, hyung! Jika kami sahabatmu, kenapa tidak menceritakan pada kami perihal dirimu dan Ketua?" Kalimat yang sedari tadi Sehun tahan akhirnya ia lontarkan juga membuat Baekhyun tersentak ditempatnya.

Ia tidak tau jika para sahabatnya akan membahas hal ini. Awalnya ia hanya mengira mereka hanya akan menanyakan mengapa dirinya mengambil izin mendadak maka dari itu ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban yang ia yakin mereka bisa percaya. Namun pertanyaan Sehun sekarang benar benar membuat Baekhyun mati kutu.

"Apa? Aku tidak ada perihal apapun dengan ketua!" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak. Ia menghindari tatapan ketiganya.

"Kau bohong! Aku sendiri yang mendengar ucapanmu waktu itu!" Sehun tak mau kalah, ia sangat-sangat ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah kali ini. Biarkan saja, biar Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya masih punya sahabat yang bisa dijadikan tempat cerita, bukan memilih memendam semua sendiri. Sehun bersyukur waktu itu ia menyusul Baekhyun, jika tidak pasti ia tidak tau kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpa hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Lalu jika sudah tau, apa lagi yang mau kau cari tau?" ketiga temannya terkejut. Itu berarti Baekhyun baru saja membenarkan pristiwa yang selama ini mereka bertiga bicarakan. Luhan tampak nangis dipelukan Sehun sedangkan Sehun sendiri sudah menganga tak percaya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang untung saja bisa mengontrol diri. Kyungsoo berdeham pelan, "Tak apa. Lagipula itu telah berlalu. Tidak usah dipikirkan." pria itu mengusap bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Dan Sehun, kau sudah tau kan? Sekarang berhenti bertanya terus." Kyungsoo menatap si yang paling kecil dengan tatapan khusus.

"Aku hanya kesal saja! Baekhyun hyung lebih memilih untuk memendam sendiri padahal ia memiliki kita sebagai sahabatnya! Aku merasa tidak berguna, tau tidak sih?" jelas Sehun masih tak terima. Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa...apa Ketua sialan itu benar-benar menyentuhmu?" Luhan bertanya pelan ingin memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Niatnya sudah kupatahkan duluan sebelum.ia menyentuhku." dalam hati Baekhyun sempat ingin bilang bahwa pria itu menciumnya, namun ia tak mau sahabatnya menatapnya iba.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan pada kami?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku baik-baik saja jika kalian mau tau keadaanku."

Sehun yang masih kesal, menyeletuk, "Aku tidak tuh, biasa saja."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, menyebalkan!" balas Baekhyun ketus.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan kedua pria yang berbeda usia itu hanya menggeleng. Mereka terlihat seperti anak SMA sedang bertengkar dibandingkan dengan seorang dokter.

"Sudah kan? Aku mau bekerja!" Baekhyun memegang bahu Luhan yang masih setia berlutut dihadapannya dan membantunya berdiri. Lalu menepis bahu Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya membuat Sehun mengumpat pelan. Pemandangan Baekhyun pergi tersebut mendapat tatapan berbeda arti dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kenapa aku punya sahabat menyebalkan sekali?" gerutu Baekhyun menuju ruang dokter lainnya, berniat mengambil beberapa dokumen dan data pasien yang akan ia periksa hari ini.

Setelah beberapa dokumen pasien ada di tangannya, ia memeriksa dengan teliti. Satu persatu nama ia periksa dan tatapannya jatuh pada satu nama.

"Bukannya? Ah tidak-tidak. Marganya saja berbeda."

Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju gedung ruang rawat inap, ia memang sendirian pagi ini karena tugasnya hanya memeriksa keperluan pasien seperti infus dan obat untuk dikonsumsi pasien pada pagi hari.

Terhitung sudah empat kamar ia masuki dan ini terakhir, kamar yang di huni oleh seseorang yang sempat ia kira orang yang sama dengan ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu didepannya dan tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya membuat Baekhyun mengambil tindakan membuka pintu secara sepihak. Tanpa menunggu ia membuka pintu dan tampak seorang wanita tengah tertidur namun dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun. Dan yang Baekhyun tidak tau, wanita itu tidak tertidur sama sekali melainkan memang wanita itu tidak mendengar ketukannya yang bisa dibilang sangat pelan.

"Selamat pagi, akan kuperiksa ya." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada cerianya, ciri khas dirinya jika sedang berhadapan dengan pasien, namun ketika pasien wanita itu berbalik, Baekhyun terkejut atas siapa yang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Soojung-ah!" pekikan tertahan Baekhyun tak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi, Soojung-ah?" Baekhyun tampak memegang kening Soojung, berniat memastikan apakah wanita itu demam atau tidak. Namun suhunya biasa saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Baekhyun hyung?" suaranya terdengar lemah dari sebelum mereka bertemu, dan taunya itu mengambil fokus Baekhyun.

"Ini aku. Kenapa kau disini? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Katakan padaku!" tak sadar jika dirinya tiba-tiba panik, Baekhyun mencecar berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Soojung yang membuat wanita itu terkikik geli walaupun itu terdengar sangat lemah.

"Kau seperti ibuku, hyung." bjawab Soojung seadanya masih dengan kikikannya.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Aku khawatir tau. Astaga, kita baru berteman beberapa hari dan kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku." seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Aku tidak sadar jika dirawat dirumah sakit tempat hyung bekerja." Soojung memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk, Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin membantu langsung ditolak Soojung dengan alasan wanita itu bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Dan beruntung kau di bawa kesini, jadi aku bisa menemuimu." Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang, berhubung Soojung pasien terakhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sedikit lama. Ditambah ia menyadari jika Soojung sendirian, ia berniat ingin menemani wanita itu. "Kau sakit apa? Kenapa bisa berakhir dirawat seperti ini?" omel Baekhyun, "Kau pasti seorang yang ceroboh kan? Ngaku kau!"

Soojung menggeleng lemah dengan senyum di wajah, "Tidak kok." jawabnya jujur, "Hyung, tidakkah kau membaca riwayat medisku?" Soojung bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kini tampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memeriksa nama lalu nomor kamar. Kau tau, pasien yang aku periksa setiap harinya memiliki beda kasus. Dan karena aku dokter bedah, dimana itu hanya di butuhkan dalam waktu tertentu dan disaat luang seperti ini aku hanya akan mengambil tugas memeriksa kebutuhan kalian jika ada yang kurang." jelas Baekhyun panjang. "Kau sakit apa?" sambungnya sambil tangannya ia bawa memperbaiki rambut panjang Soojung yang terlihat berantakan, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga wanita itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitaunya. Biar hyung tau saja sendiri." kekeh Soojung.

"Ah, jadi kau merahasiakannya dariku?"

Soojung mengangguk, "Iya. Aku tidak mau memberitaumu." raut wajah Soojung berubah dalam sekejap. Ia tetap tersenyum, namun sorotan matanya yang menunjukkan kesakitan sangat jelas dimata Baekhyun.

"Hyung...apa hyung seorang carrier?" pertanyaan acak ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk segera. Ia memang seorang carrier dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya malu.

"Hyung juga suka anak-anak, kan?" lagi, Soojung bertanya hal yang menurut Baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Hyung, apa hyung punya pacar?"

Baekhyun hendaknya ingin mengangguk namun kemudian ia menggeleng kuat. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang aneh? Tidak biasanya." Baekhyun memicing curiga.

Soojung terkekeh lagi, "Tidak apa. Ah iya, hyung. Mau ku kenalkan dengan suamiku?" tawar Soojung antusias, "Aku bercerita tentangmu beberapa hari lalu padanya, tapi aku lupa menyebut namamu kemarin sehingga ia menyebutmu 'oppa baru'ku. Suamiku benar-benar konyol."

Soojung tidak tau entah apa yang merasukinya. Namun pikirannya tentang ia yang akan meninggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk selamanya sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Dan entah datang dari mana ide tersebut, ia berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan Baekhyun pada anak dan juga suaminya. Dengan itu Soojung yakin jika suami dan anaknya dapat menerima kepergiannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk memaksa kedua orang yang ia cintai untuk mengganti posisi dirinya, akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua mempunyai seseorang yang bisa merawat mereka.

Dan Baekhyun seorang carrier. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran akan suami dan anaknya serta Baekhyun tinggal di atap yang sama membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia seakan bisa saja pergi dengan tenang kapan saja karena ia yakin suami dan anaknya berada ditangan orang baik seperti Baekhyun.

"Soojung-ah, kenapa melamun?" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Soojung pelan.

Soojung menggeleng, "Tidak kok! Hyung mau menunggu sebentar? Suamiku sedang mengantar anakku kesekolah, beberapa menit lagi mungkin ia akan kembali."

Baekhyun menurut saja. Toh, kerjaannya juga tidak ada. Mereka bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama mereka tidak bertemu. Percakapan lebih banyak didominasi oleh Baekhyun karena pria itu sadar jika Soojung sangat terlihat lemah bahkan hanya untuk berceloteh, jadi ia mengambil kesempatan untuk bercerita guna menghibur wanita itu.

Baekhyun bercerita banyak hal, tentang dirinya yang terkena demam dengan alasan tertidur di bath up hingga berjam-jam, tentang sahabatnya yang menelpon dengan makian karena dirinya tiba-tiba saja tidak bekerja, dan hal lainnya. Semua ia ceritakan tentu saja kecuali tentang dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Ia tak mau terlihat murahan didepan teman barunya itu.

Bunyi ketukan dipintu membuat keduanya berhenti dari aktifitas mereka. Baekhyun menoleh berbeda dengan Soojung yang langsung memfokuskan mata sipitnya ke arah pintu.

Suara seorang pria masuk di telinga Baekhyun dan entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara tersebut. Ia sungguh mengenali suara itu, dan ia bersumpah suara itu semakin terdengar dewasa di telinganya.

Baekhyun berbalik, gerakannya sangat lamban, terasa seperti slow motion dan itu taunya membuatnya gugup.

Disaat ia telah berbalik sepenuhnya, ia yakin pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya, kini berdiri didepannya. Sangat sempurna dan sangat dewasa. Membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ini salah. Baekhyun dalam hati meyakinkan jika perasaannya salah. Ia tidak seharusnya merasakan hal itu lagi. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tidak lagi.

"Baekhyun hyung," Soojung memanggilnya membuarnya tersentak, "Ini suamiku hyung, Kim Jongin." sambung wanita itu tersenyum menatap Jongin yang sekarang berada didepan mereka atau tepatnya disamping Baekhyun yang terus menatap pria itu.

Sama hal nya dengan Baekhyun, Jongin dengan sialnya merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama istrinya saat ini.

Sumpah serapah ia ucapkan saat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun didepannya. Penolakan yang dulu Baekhyun berikan padanya entah sejak kapan mulai terputar otomatis di otaknya, ia tidak peduli bagaimana Baekhyun dan istrinya bertemu, yang ia pedulikan hanya, mengapa harus Baekhyun?

Mengapa harus Baekhyun yang kembali terhubung dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa Tuhan kembali membawa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kehidupannya? Memang Soojung yang berteman dengan Baekhyun, tapi teman Soojung termasuk temannya juga kan?

Baik Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak sadar, raut tegang keduanya tidak luput dari pandangan satu satunya wanita yang ada disana. Soojung terlalu peka sehingga ia tau kedua pria dihadapannya tampak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun ia mencoba pura-pura perduli.

"Sayang?" panggilnya pada Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersadar begitu pula Jongin. Pria itu menatap istrinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Jongin berbicara formal dan itu membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa perih dihatinya, "Aku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi." ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan, tangannya ia bawa untuk berjabatan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, ragu untuk menerima tangan itu. Matanya serasa memanas. Kenapa, kenapa Jongin terlihat sangat berubah padanya? Kemana Jonginnya yang dulu? Apa benar Jongin sudah melupakan dirinya sehingga pria itu bersikap tidak kenal dengannya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun berdiri, ia tidak menerima jabatan tangan Jongin, ia tidak ingin. "Maafkan aku, aku baru ingat jika memiliki jadwal operasi pagi ini." ucapnya bohong, "Soojung-ah, aku akan kembali lagi kesini, oke? Jaga kesehatanmu." ucapnya cepat dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun berlari kembali keruangan pribadinya. Air matanya tidak dapat lagi ia tahan sehingga di sepanjang perjalanan ia menangis. Beruntung ini pagi hari, sehingga tidak banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Sesampainya diruangannya tampak Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri sambil berbicara, Baekhyun tak peduli tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan dan ia langsung saja menubrukkan dirinya pada Sehun, memeluk pria itu erat dan menangis di dada Sehun. Beruntung badan Sehun yang bugar dapat menahan tubrukan Baekhyun sehingga mereka berdua tidak jatuh. Dengan cepat ia menahan pinggang Baekhyun yang hendak merosot jatuh, Kyungsoo panik, apalagi Sehun.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sehun panik, "Hei, hei, bernapas yang benar!" Sehun berseru saat ia rasa napas Baekhyun terputus-putus didadanya. Sehun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya, "Bernapas yang benar! Baekhyun, lihat aku. Tarik napasmu pelan, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan!" Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menurut membuat Sehun frustasi, "Demi Tuhan, bernapas dengan benar! Kau dengar aku? Bernapas.dengan.benar! Lakukan, Baek!" ia tak peduli di cap kurang ajar karena telah membentak orang yang lebih tua, Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengikuti perintah Sehun, napasnya masih sedikit terputus-putus namun ia tetap menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Demi Tuhan, kau menakutiku!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"D-dia ke-kembali..." ucapnya putus-putus.

"Apa? Siapa?" Sehun awalnya bingung dan seketika tersadar siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Jongin. Sehun memang sudah tau jika pria itu kembali, namun ia sangat ingin merahasiakannya dari Baekhyun.

Dan yang ia dapati sekarang, Baekhyun sudah tau jika Jongin telah kembali. Seseorang yang mungkin masih bersarang di hatinya telah kembali.

Dan Sehun tak senang akan hal itu. Ia tak mau Baekhyun kembali tersakiti. Tidak lagi.

*

 **sorry for some typo(s) dan late updatenya. hehe. have a nice weekend!**


	7. Baekhyun (09-14 01:32:07)

Dua minggu terlewati semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun dan itu benar membuat Chanyeol merasa terbunuh secara perlahan.

Dalam waktu dua minggu dirinya telah mampir ke tiga negara untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan ibunya yang mengalami sedikit masalah. Awalnya ia tentu saja menolak dan berusaha berbicara pada sekertarisnya apakah bisa di wakil kan saja atau tidak, namun melihat wajah sekertarisnya yang begitu frustasi membuat Chanyeol sudah bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, di apartemennya. Dengan handuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya dan tangan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil. Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Korea pukul 11 malam dan setibanya di apartemen ia langsung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah memakai pakaian santai, Chanyeol beralih pada lemari pendingin di dapur. Meraih beberapa cemilan ketika dirasa perutnya meraung minta diisi. Ia bisa saja memasak ramen namun badannya yang lelah lebih memilih untuk memakan cemilan saja.

Tubuhnya ia bawa duduk disofa, ia meraih remot TV dan mencari siaran olahraga favoritnya. Chanyeol lanjut menyantap cemilannya tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang beranjak tengah malam.

Pria itu hanya tidak ngantuk. Perjalanan yang panjang membuat ia memutuskan untuk tidur di pesawat maka dari itu ketika tiba dirumah Chanyeol langsung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri bukannya beristirahat.

Fokusnya tetap pada TV ketika saja ia merasa seseorang memasuki pikirannya. Itu Baekhyun.

Dua minggu sudah mereka tidak bertemu dan itu benar jika Chanyeol merindukan si mungil nan cantik itu.

Salahnya sendiri yang tidak terpikir untuk meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Ia lupa jika komunikasi adalah hal yang penting untuk membangun sebuah hubungan.

Jangankan membangun hubungan, nomor ponselnya saja Chanyeol tak punya. Ia terkekeh pelan, bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang imut memenuhi pikirannya dan itu taunya membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

"Ahhh, aku merindukanmu, kecil!" serunya sambil terkekeh pelan, fokusnya kini berganti pada wajah Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol tak sadar hari sudah mulai pagi.

pria itu benar tak tidur sama sekali dan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7, Chanyeol bangkit dan sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya karena terlalu lama duduk di sofa.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju kamar mandi, dirinya memang telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di kantor, tetapi sebagai CEO ia harus tetap hadir, bukan?

Tak berapa jauh dari apartemen milik Chanyeol, tampak seseorang terduduk didepan toilet dan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

itu Baekhyun. mual yang ia alami sejak beberapa hari lalu taunya berlanjut hingga sekarang. pria itu masih melanjutkan kegiatannya dan setelah dirasa mualnya berkurang, Baekhyun berdiri. memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia menghidupkan keran dan cepat membasuh mulutnya, meraih sikat gigi dan menyikat giginya dengan cepat.

fokus matanya tetap pada pantulan dirinya. ia sadar tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya, terlihat jelas juga lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya.

satu kata, mengerikan. ia terlihat seperti zombie sekarang. pikiran tentang ia mungkin saja memiliki penyakit mematikan membuatnya bergidik ngeri, namun setelahnya ia menggeleng. ia kan, hanya masuk angin. setidaknya itulah yang ia tau sekarang.

melirik jam yang ada disana, Baekhyun dengan cepat bergegas. ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari, menyambar selembar kemeja biru tua miliknya dan juga sebuah jeans hitam. ia dengan cepat memakainnya lalu menyambar ransel juga ponsel dan dompetnya, tidak lupa mengenakan sepatu, di saat ingin keluar ia teringat jika belum memakai pelembap bibir. bibirnya yang sedikit memucat itu taunya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya diri.

setelah dirasa selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya dan mengunci pintu. ia berjalan ke menuju lift, sedikit lagi sebelum sampai di lift, mualnya kembali. Baekhyun memaki dalam hati. Ia harus bekerja dan sialnya mual kembali menyerang. dengan cepat ia melangkah lalu menekan tombol lift. pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun bersyukur tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia segera berjongkok dan tetap memegang perutnya. disaat pintu lift akan tertutup, sepasang sepatu tampak di mata Baekhyun. itu milik seseorang yang Baekhyun tau orang itu sedang menahan lift. Baekhyun mendongak namun sedetik kemudian menyesal akan tindakannya.

Pria dihadapannya kini kembali muncul, setelah selama dua minggu menghilang. bukan menghilang, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menghindari pria itu.

keduanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka suara. Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan menggigit bibir menahan mualnya, ia juga tidak lagi memegang perutnya karena itu sungguh aneh jika melakukannya di depan pria itu.

Dentingan lift berbunyi tanda mereka telah sampai di lobi. tidak ada yang ingin beranjak lebih dulu, tidak Baekhyun tidak juga pria itu, Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu dengan tergesa. ia memperlambat langkahnya, ingin melihat apa Chanyeol mengejarnya atau tidak.

lama hingga ia rasa mualnya tidak kunjung reda dan tak sadar kaki nya telah sampai di halte.

Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa...sesak.

ia tau salahnya yang memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, namun tidak Baekhyun kira jika Chanyeol mengikuti kemauannya. bahkan ini telah terlewati dua minggu dan benar pikirnya ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya.

Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan merasa matanya memanas. air mata telat berkumpul di pelupuk mata namun ia tidak berniat mengusapnya. dirinya ia bawa duduk disalah satu kursi halte. beruntung ia memilih untuk duduk di pojok dan lumayan jauh dari beberapa orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus.

mualnya tak kunjung hilang dan Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang. air matanya mengalir tak henti, namun ia tak bersuara. ia biarkan air matanya mengalir sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam. tangannya ia bawa mengusap perutnya, ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia melakukan itu namun saat dirinya mendaratkan telapak tangan miliknya di perut, terkejut adalah apa yang ia dapati.

ia bersumpah merasakan sesuatu disana. disaat tangannya bersentuhan dengan perutnya, benar dirinya merasa tertohok dan sebuah bisikan memasuki indra pendengarannya.

dengan cepat ia mengusap matanya hingga tak ada air mata yang tersisa, "Apa itu tadi?" tanya nya dalam hati. setelahnya tak mengambil pusing akan hal itu.

matanya ia bawa menjelajah. ia memandang kesana kemari, memastikan adakah bus yang tiba atau tidak. tangannya kembali mengusap perut, Baekhyun tau itu aneh namun ia biarkan saja. ia tetap mengusap perutnya, entah mengapa itu membuatnya...nyaman?

Seluruh pergerakan si mungil itu tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. pria itu benar mengikuti Baekhyun hingga ke halte.

bertemu dengan wajah pucat Baekhyun di lift dan wajah mungil itu seperti menahan sakit taunya itu membangkitkan sisi khawatirnya.

meskipun Baekhyun telah berusaha menutupi itu dengan menggunakan pelembap, itu taunya tak berhasil di mata Chanyeol.

pria itu jelas betul tau bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. terlihat jelas saat lingkar hitam yang berada di bawah mata milik Baekhyun, dan juga binar merah di kedua pipi mochinya lenyap entah kemana.

Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali ke parkiran apartemen untuk mengambil mobilnya, jika saja ia tidak Baekhyun yang menangis disana. Ia baru saja ingin menghampiri si kecil itu namun tersadar setelahnya jika ia sedang menyamar.

Baekhyun menangis. itu yang Chanyeol lihat. Chanyeol juga melihat bagaimana wajah terkejut Baekhyun saat ia mengusap perutnya. namun selanjutnya Baekhyun tetap mengusap perut miliknya.

itu tak luput dari mata Chanyeol. entah kenapa ia tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut.

tunggu dulu, Chanyeol membatin.

mengusap perut? menangis?

Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati, apa yang Baekhyun alami. namun entah pemikiran dari mana ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah hamil.

Pria itu melotot dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, itu terlihat konyol, bersyukur tidak ada orang yang menyadari tingkahnya.

Baekhyun...hamil? anaknya?

Sudah pasti anaknya. Chanyeol membatin.

Seakan sudah tidak peduli, ia menghampiri Baekhyun tepat disaat bus tiba. Ia berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Astaga!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang dadanya, terkejut. Kemunculan Chanyeol sangat tiba-tiba dan itu membuat hatinya entah mengapa berdebar kencang.

Seluruh penumpang yang tadi bersamaan menunggu bus telah menaiki bus lebih dulu, pintu bus tertutup dan suara yang dihasilkan benar membuat Baekhyun tersadar. ia mendorong Chanyeol dan sedikit berlari ketika bus itu telah berjalan lebih dulu. Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap bus dengan pandangan kesal. ia baru saja ingin memaki si supir bus namun tersadar jika ada seseorang yang lebih pantas mendapat makiannya.

"Karenamu aku ketinggalan bus!" teriakan nyaring ia keluarkan, _well,_ Byun Baekhyun yang asli telah muncul ke permukaan.

yang di teriaki malah diam saja membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Chanyeol kau membuatku ketinggalan bus! astaga, aku bisa terlambat." gerutunya kesal.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. pria itu malah tersenyum selayaknya orang gila membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

tidak ada siapa siapa di halte dan Baekhyun siap dengan seluruh makian jika saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya dan memeluk dirinya.

Baekhyun terkejut, tangannya masih setia ia simpan disamping tubuhnya dan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk dirinya. Baekhyun bingung dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

bukannya mereka saling menghindar? dan mengapa sekarang Chanyeol memeluknya? apa Chanyeol lelah menghadapi dirinya yang menghidar terus?

memang mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak pagi itu, namun itu tidak memungkinkan jika Chanyeol sering melihat dirinya karena jika ia pulang ia akan melewati pintu rumah Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya secara paksa dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, itu benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucap Baekhyun tak terima. jujur saja ia memang merasa hangat di peluk Chanyeol, sejak memilih menghindar Baekhyun akui ia sedikit merindukan pria itu.

"Aku memelukmu." jawab Chanyeol santai seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku merindukanmu."

suaranya terdengar serius di telinga Baekhyun. pria mungil itu membuang wajah, menatap ke arah lain asalkan tidak ke arah Chanyeol yang ia akui sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. sungguh." Chanyeol mengulang ucapannya. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Sayang," panggilan itu Chanyeol suarakan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?!" jawab.

"Eh, kau menoleh saat ku panggil sayang?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung menggeleng. sialan, makinya dalam hati. kenapa ia merasa tertangkap basah begini?

"Tidak kok!" elaknya, "Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu lagi, jika ada yang mendengar mereka akan salah paham!" alasan tak masuk akal ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun sadar betul jika tidak ada siapapun disana, ia hanya terlalu malu di hadapan Channyeol.

"Siapa yang akan salah paham?" tanya Chanyeol _sok_ polos. "Biarkan saja, kau kan pacarku." ucap Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika sifat asli Chanyeol kekanakan seperti ini. bahkan ini terlalu kekanakan melebihi Sehun.

"Pacarmu pantatku!" seru Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau kan memang pacarku." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Jangan suka seenaknya saja."

"Tidak kok. Kau memang pacarku."

"Bicara saja sana sama tiang!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Untuk apa bicara dengan tiang jika ada malaikat cantik disini?" Chanyeol mengulas senyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah didepannya.

"Setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak bertemu, kualitas otakmu menurun. kepalamu terhantam sesuatu?" ujar Baekhyun mengejek.

"Wah, kau bahkan menghitung waktu kita tidak bertemu? manisnyaaa." bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun.

"Terserahmu saja." Baekhyun pasrah, lelaki itu melirik jam di tangannya. jam delapan lewat, ia sudah tak peduli jika terlambat, maka dari itu tangannya ia bawa meraih ponsel di saku dan melakukan panggilan pada Kyungsoo.

" _Kenapa belum datang juga?_ "

"Ada sesuatu terjadi. mungkin aku akan mengambil _shift_ sore saja. kau bisa mengatur jadwalku kembali?" pinta Baekhyun, terdengar dengusan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Baekhyun cemas temannya itu tidak menolongnya. namun apa yang didengar setelahnya membuatnya bernapas lega.

" _Baiklah, tapi bagaimana tubuhmu? baik-baik saja? masih merasa mual?_ " pertanyaan Kyungsoo sedikit membuatnya tercekat.

ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol menatapnya intens seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng seakan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya.

"Mualnya masih suka muncul secara tiba-tiba." kalimat yang Baekhyun keluarkan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya semakin serius, "Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya. terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kyung. kututup, bye."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan sepihak, tak peduli jika nanti Kyungsoo mencapnya tidak sopan. ia sudah sangat risih dengan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin merapat padanya.

"Bisa menjauh tidak?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol malas.

Chanyeol otomatis menjauhkan diri, namun tetap berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati wajah Bajah Baekhyun yang benar sedikit pucat dan itu membuat dirinya khawatir.

Dua minggu tidak melihat Baekhyun wajar saja jika berbagai macam spekulasi memenuhi otaknya. Apakah Baekhyun makan dengan baik atau tidak, tidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak dan yang lain sebagainya.

Sepanjang perjalanan bisnisnya pun ia tak pernag tidak memikirkan Baekhyun. Hampir setiap hari ia menelpon adiknya Jisung dan berkali kali memohon agar adiknya itu mau menemui Baekhyun hanya sekedar untuk meminta nomor ponselnya.

Itu sangat memalukan dan Jisung langsung saja menolak mentah mentah tanpa peduli ancaman sang kakak dengan menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bagi si mungil tatapan itu mengerikan namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang menganggap tatapan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan yang sama ia tanyakan lagidisaat hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun tak tau mau menjawab apa, ingin mengaku tapi rasanya tidak pantas. tapi hatinya merasa hangat saat Chanyeol terlihat perhatian padanya. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tapi kau terlihat sakit." Chanyeol kembali menimpali.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." kepalanya ia bawa bergerak kesana kemari, memastikan siapa tau ada taksi yang lewat.

"Aku pergi bersama." tawar Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, Chanyeol-ssi." ucapnya ketus.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pria didepannya ini. Chanyeol hendak meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun secara paksa, namun apa daya si mungil telah memilih masuk ke dalam taksi yang entah kapan tiba, Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu karena fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal.

diwaktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda, Sehun tampak tergesa memasuki ruangan yang Kyungsoo tempati bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun membawa sebuat berita panas, versi dirinya tentu saja. pria itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk setelah masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. itu memang sudah kebiasaannya dan Kyungsoo maupun Sehun memaklumi sifat pria termuda dari mereka itu.

"Aku membawa sebuat berita. entah harus senang atau sedih untuk menanggapi ini." Sehun memulai, entah apa yang akan ia bicarakan namun taunya itu membuat fokus Kyungsoo beralih padanya.

Sehun membicarakan perihal Soojung. Istri dari Kim Jongin si pria brengsek menurutnya yang kini terbaring lemah diruangannya. semakin hari tidak ada perubahan, tubuhnya perlahan mulai kurus dan banyak perubahan lain di tubuhnya membuat Sehun tau jika wanita itu tidak akan bertahan. di tambah lagi dengan Soojung menolak di beri pengobatan apapun. wanita itu sungguh keras kepala.

Kyungsoo justru tau perihal Jongin dan Baekhyun, tentu saja ia mendapatkan informasi dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

Sehun menceritakan tentang pertemuan rahasianya dengan Kim Jungwoo, dokter spesialis kanker yang menangani Soojung. bukan tanpa tujuan ia melakukan itu, hanya saja ia sedikit prihatin dengan apa yang Jongin alami saat ini.

Jongin terpuruk dan benar itu adanya. ia meyakinkan dalam hati harusnya ia senang karena Jongin mendapatkan karma yang setimpal karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun dulu, dan sekarang justru Jongin yang akan tersakiti.

tapi entah mengapa disisi lain dirinya merasa iba, setiap pagi ia memperhatikan Jongin yang keluar dari ruangan dengan lesu sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya yang telah siap dengan pakaian sekolah, namun rautnya berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. anak itu tampak...bahagia?

pernah satu hari, Sehun yang baru saja selesai menjalankan tugas malam tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan anaknya berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat istrinya, awalnya ia tidak mendengar apa yang sedang ayah dan anak itu bicarakan, namun celotehan anaknya tentang bagaimana bocah kecil itu memimpikan ibunya yang datang dengan baju serba putih dan sayap di punggung, Sehun terkejut bukan main. berbeda dengan Jongin yang tersenyum tulus saat itu. seperti pria itu bahagia mendengar sang anak yang bercerita tentang mimpinya.

sejak saat itu pula Sehun memutuskan ikut andil dalam memantau kondisi Soojung. ia merasa dirinya sedikit tidak beretika dengan memaki Jongin di awal pertemuan mereka sekian lama, sedangkan ia tau bahwa kondisi Jongin saat itu tidak baik-baik saja mengingat istrinya yang sedang sakit parah.

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo penasaran saat Sehun diam.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu persetujuan Jongin perihal melepas seluruh alat bantu istrinya." lanjut Sehun.

Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya, itu artinya sudah tidak ada harapan kan? hidup wanita itu kini bergantung pada alat medis, seakan dilepas beberapa detik saja, wanita itu sudah dipastikan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Dan sialnya Jongin tak akan pernahh menyetujui itu sampai kapanpun." Sehun berucap frustasi. tangan ia bawa menjambak rambutnya pelan, ia harus berfikir bagaimana cara agar Jongin menyetujuinya.

hey, jangan fikir dia jahat. ia memang kesal pada Jongin, namun ia tidak mungkin senang melihat teman lamanya itu menderita. Sehun hanya tidak ingin wanita itu, Soojung, keadaannya semakin parah dan Sehun tau itu sangat menyiksa. ketika tubuhmu ditancapkan jarum di bagian tertentu agar kau bertahan hidup, bisa di pastikan saat itu juga kau akan memilih mati dari pada harus bersama alat alat itu selama sisa umurmu.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya, wanita itu sungguh tersiksa, Sehun." Kyungsoo berucap serius. "Aku tidak mengenal Jongin yang kau bicarakan maka dari itu maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu untuk meyakinkannya." sesal Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk dan menjawab tak apa, semuanya akan baik baik saja.

beda dengan Kyungsoo beda pula Sehun, pria itu terpikir akan seseorang yang ia sangat yakin bisa meluluhkan Jongin dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun, siapa lagi?

ditambah lagi ia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun berteman baik dengan Soojung itu. memang belum lama berteman, tapi Baekhyun dan Soojung akrab dalam sekejap.

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung belum datang?" tanya Sehun membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melamunkan entah apa terkejut.

"Ia sedikit terlambat. ada beberapa hal terjadi, katanya." Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu pelan.

" _Arraseo._ " Sehun menanggapi.

tak ada yang lanjut bicara. Sehun tetap pada pikirannya sementara Kyungsoo kembali pada berkas. Sehun harus bisa menemukan jalan agar ia bisa meluluhkan Jongin.

dan satu satunya cara yang ia yakin itu manjur adalah dengan mempertemukan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol tidak menyusul Baekhyun, disaat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya dengan taksi, ia tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Jisung.

Pria itu mengumpat kesal, adiknya itu memang sangat mengganggu. Kenapa disaat Chanyeol seperti tadi adiknya itu menelpon? Chanyeol bersumpah akan menarik kedua telinga adiknya saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Jisung memintanya kerumah. Ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan anak itu. Chanyeol memaki betapa kurang ajarnya adiknya itu dengan memerintah dirinya untuk datang, dia anak tertua dan adiknya sangat tidak menghormatinya dengan cara seperti itu.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil milik ayahnya. Sekali lagi pria itu memastikan jika tidak salah melihat dan taunya itu benar-benar mobil sang ayah.

Tak biasanya sang ayah ada dirumah, itu yang Chanyeol pikir. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan lanjut melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

Pintu terbuka dan yang ia dapati adalah keberadaan sang adik yang sedang asik dengan ponsel miliknya dan sang ayah yang membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi dihadapan pria paruh baya itu. Ia melirik ke dapur, mencari keberadaan ibu namun tampaknya sang ibu tidak berada disana.

"Ayah," sapa Chanyeol, ayahnya mendongak melihat Chanyeol dan tersenyum setelahnya. Seperti telah terbiasa, Chanyeol memeluk sang ayah yang memang tampak bertambah tua dan tak lupa mencium pipinya. "Ayah sehat?" tanyanya memastikan.

Tuan Park mengangguk mantap. Menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol pelan lalu mempersilahkan anaknya duduk.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Jisung yang tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ya!" sentak Chanyeol dengan menyiku lengan adiknya dan itu membuat ponsel Jisung jatuh.

"Hyung!" Jisung berdecak kesal. "Mengacau saja." gerutunya pelan.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Chanyeol tak peduli. "Ayah, mengapa anak nakal ini tidak sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang ayah. Chanyeol bertanya demikian karena ini masih pagi dan adiknya itu dengan santainya berada dirumah bukannya disekolah.

Ayahnya tampak memasang wajah serius sedangkan adiknya tampak tak peduli dengan kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Letakkan ponselmu, Park Jisung." perintah sang ayah dengan suara khasnya jika ia tak ingin dibantah.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari sang ayah dan begitu pula dengan adiknya.

Pikiran tentang adiknya yang mungkin membuat ulah hingga sang ayah turun tangan dan Jisung berada dirumah sekarang memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya hingga ayahnya yang super sibuk itu meluangkan waktu hanya untuk menghadap adiknya itu?

Seingat Chanyeol adiknya tak pernah bertingkah disekolah. Maksudnya, sampai ayahnya benar-benar turun tangan seperti ini. Jisung masih seperti anak-anak lainnya. Berkelahi lalu masuk ke ruang kedisiplinan dan mendapatkan hukuman, itu memang sudah biasa. Tapi melihay ayahnya disini, apa yang Jisung telah lakukan? Pasti kali ini bukan hal yang biasa kan?

"Bagaimana perusahaan?" pertanyaan pertama yang ayahnya tanyakan pada Chanyeol. Ayahnya memang masih pergi ke kantor, namun hanya untuk memantau kinerja Chanyeol, seluruh pekerjaan seperti menghadiri meeting, mendiskusikan kerja sama baru atau sekedar berkunjung ke cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di luar negeri, Chanyeol yang melakukan itu semua.

"Baik, Ayah. Dua minggu waktu yang cukup untuk aku mengatur semua." Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

Ayahnya tampak mengangguk mengerti, Chanyeol sungguh bisa di andalkan. Anaknya itu sungguh memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Aku bangga padamu." pujinya. "Ah, dan ada satu hal yang ingin ayah tanyakan." lanjut ayahnya.

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya bertanya, seperti nya ini hal serius, Chanyeol mencoba bersikap biasa saja tapi ia tak bohong jika dirinya sedikit ciut sekarang.

"Apa kau yang telah meloloskan anak nakal itu pada audisi?"

Chanyeol melongo, "Apa?"

"Anak nakal itu," Telunjuk sang ayah mengarah pada Jisung, "Anak nakal itu lolos pada audisi yang di adakan agensi kita. Apa kau yang meloloskannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Jisung yang telah lebih dulu menatapnya malas-malasan, "Apa?" Jisung berucap malas.

Chanyeol bingung. Apa maksud ayahnya dan adiknya yang lolos? Yang benar saja.

Agensi nya emang melakukan audisi untuk pada calon idol baru di Seoul. Namun ia tak ikut serta akan itu. Semuanya ia serahkan pada sahabatnya, Kasper yang memang ia letakkan di bagian perekrutan calon idol baru. Audisi memang telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu dan tentu saja Chanyeol tau itu karena Kasper tak pernah absen untuk memberi laporan padanya.

Tapi, adiknya? Ia sungguh tak tau apa-apa. Bahkan ia bersumpah tak memberi tau adiknya jika agensi mereka mengadakan audisi, namun bagaimana caranya adiknya itu tau? Bahkan lolos audisi.

"Kau ikut audisi?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya pada Jisung yang kini terlihat biasa saja.

Ayahnya menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak, ayah." jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Aku saja tidak tau jika Jisung ikut serta, bagaimana mungkin aku meloloskannya?" ungkap Chanyeol. "Aku berada di Moskow saat itu." jujurnya.

"Dia benar-benar lolos? Lalu bagaimana ibu?"

Ibunya. Iya, ibunya sangat menentang anak-anaknya menjadi idol disaat mereka memiliki agensi sendiri.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai musik sejak kecil. Piano, gitar, drum dan yang lainnya dapat ia mainkan dengan baik. Ia juga pandai bernyanyi, walaupun suaranya berat tapi itu tak merusak keindahan suaranya sama sekali. Dulu ia sempat bertengkar dengan ibunya karena Chanyeol berkata ia ingin menjadi idol. Ibunya menentang keras, terlebih lagi saat Chanyeol bilang ia tidak akan menyusahkan sang ibu. Chanyeol berkata ia tidak akan ikut audisi di agensi mereka melainkan agensi tetangga.

Tentu ibunya marah. Ibunya melarang bukan karena agensinya, melainkan niat Chanyeol yang ingin menjadi idol itu.

Ibunya tidak setuju ia menjadi idol dengan alasan itu semua hanya cita-cita semata. Maksudnya, nama Chanyeol tentu tidak akan selamanya harum di muka publik, kan? Pasti ada pasang surut yang terjadi disaat telah menetapkan diri menjadi idol. Persaingan kuat dan tentunya nanti akan ada idol baru yang muncul dan nama Chanyeol pasti akan meredup, lalu apa? Chanyeol akan terbuang -begitu kata ibunya- dan menjadi pengangguran. Intinya ibu bilang jika menjadi idol merupakan sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak tetap.

Alih-alih menjadi idol, ibunya menyarankan ia menjadi CEO di agensi mereka. Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah, tentunya.

Ia ingin menjadi idol lalu di paksa untuk menjadi CEO disana. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa irinya ia setiap hari melihat idol berlalu lalang disekitarnya?

"Ibumu marah, ia dikamar."

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar lolos, huh?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jisung hingga terlihat berantakan. Anak itu menyerngit tak suka.

"Kau tak percaya? Heol, aku ini berbakat tau." ucap Jisung menyombongkan diri.

"Kau tidak memaksa Kasper meloloskanmu kan?"

"Hyung!" Jisung membentak tak percaya, "Aku saja tidak tau yang mana Kasper hyung itu, bagaimana bisa aku memaksanya?"

"Oke, oke santai saja." Chanyeop tertawa. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan ibu?" Chanyeol kembali membawa tatapan pada sang ayah.

"Marah, tentu saja. Ibumu telah menyiapkan segala macam untuk masa depan adikmu itu. Kau tau kan ibumu ingin adikmu itu menjadi dokter? Dan anak nakal ini malah diam-diam ikut audisi. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa marahnya ibu?" Ayahnya menjelaskan namun terlihat seperti ingin tertawa.

"Lalu ayah bagaimana?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat sang ayah. Jujur dirinya sangat mendukung adiknya itu. Memang bukan dirinya yang menjadi idol, dan ia cukup puas jika adiknya yang menjadi idol. Setidaknya Jisung mewakili cita-citanya.

Ayahnya tersenyum tanpa beban seakan itu semua hal biasa. "Ayah bisa apa?" jawabnya singkat, "Jujur saja ayah memang ingin ia menjadi idol."

"Ayah!" Chanyeol menatap sang ayah tak percaya, "Lalu dulu mengapa ayah menentangku?"

"Itu beda lagi Chanyeol. Kau anak sulung, tentu ayah dan ibu membutuhkan pewaris selanjutnya untuk melanjutkan perusahaan. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa di andalkan adalah kau." jelas sang ayah. "Ayah bisa saja memberikan semua ini pada Jisung jika saja adikmu itu lahir 5 tahun setelahmu. Tapi ini 17 tahun. Ia lebih terlihat seperti anakmu daripada adikmu." jelas ayahnya.

Jisung? Anak itu memperhatikan sambil tersenyum saja. Hatinya sedang senang karena ayahnya mendukung. Urusan ibu? Belakangan saja. Jisung yakin ayahnya pasti bisa menjinakkan ibunya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang tanggapan trainee lainnya jika mereka tau kau adik pemilik agensi?" Chanyeol kembali pada Jisung. Ia sedikit kesal melihat wajah sumringah adiknya itu.

"Tak akan ada yang tau. Lagipula mereka pasti taunya kau anak tunggal." Jisung kembali dengan ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian bersuara, "Ah, apa Kasper hyung tau aku adikmu?" tanya anak itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Dia tidak bodoh dengan tak memeriksa datamu lebih dulu."

"Tapi hyung, bukan hanya aku saja yang bernama Park. Peserta lain pasti ada."

"Kau pikir saja sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin tak memberi tau Kasper wajahmu itu."

Jisung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu nanti?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap sang ayah, "Ayah, bagaimana ibu?"

"Tenang saja ayah akan mengatur semua. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada masa trainee dan sekolahmu, mengerti?"

Lagi Jisung mengangguk dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia berniat akan menghampiri Kasper dan bertanya hal ini nanti. Perihal ibu? Ia serahkan semuanya pada sang ayah.

Chanyeol berdiri, berniat kembali ke kantor setelah berpamitan pada sang ayah dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia baru saja hendak masuk kedalam mobil sebelum teriakan Jisung menghentikan tindakkannya.

"Apalagi?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan hyung." Ajak Jisung. Anak itu memang telah memakai pakaian yang lumayan, walau hanya hoodie dan jeans yang memiliki sobek di masing-masing bagian lutut, wajahnya yang tampan itu sangat membantu penampilannya.

"Kemana? Aku sibuk." Chanyeol malas. "Lagipula kenapa tidak sekolah? Hanya membicarakan hal itu saja harus meliburkan diri. Berlebihan." ejeknya.

"Ini kan menyangkut masa depanku. Tentu saja harus dibicarakan secara serius." Jisung menjawab seenaknya, "Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi idol, siapa yang peduli dengan sekolah?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab alih alih menyuruh adiknya masuk kedalam mobil. Jujur Chanyeol juga tak tau harus membawa adiknya kemana, dirinya sendiri juga malas kembali ke kantor karena ia tau semua pekerjaannya telah selesai dan perusahaan baik-baik saja.


	8. chanyeol (09-15 06:58:07)

Baekhyun baru saja menginjakan kakinya di apartemen setelah menguras seluruh tenaga nya sejak pagi. Well, tidak bisa di bilang pagi juga karena ia tiba dirumah sakit jam 10.

Sekarang jam 5 sore, dan Baekhyun memang sengaja meminta izin lagi karena kondisinya yang ia pikir bertambah parah dan tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Sepanjang menjalani operasi ia betul menahan seluruh gejolak yang berasal dari perutnya. Mualnya berulah lagi dan bersyukur Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya dengan tidak mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya tepat di tubuh pasien yang sedang ia tangani.

Langkahnya ia bawa menelusuri rumahnya, menghidupkan beberapa penerangan lalu meletakkan tas di sofa ruang tengah dan juga mendudukan diri disana.

Ia kesal, tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka jika masuk anginnya akan bertambah parah. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengajaknya untuk periksa tapi ia menolaknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak perlu padahal mual itu betul sangat mengganggunya.

"Ah sial!" umpat Baekhyun saat ia rasa mualnya kembali. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mendudukan diri dilantai, dan mengeluarkan apa yang baru saja ia makan, meskipun lebih banyak didominasi oleh cairan.

15 menit Baekhyun berada di posisi yang sama, dan berfikir tentang apa yang ia alami.

Mual. Iya, dirinya mual dan itu terhitung sudah 5 hari. Ia juga sudah minum obat yang ia beli di apotik dan ia rasa juga ia istirahat cukup banyak. Tapi mengapa tidak kunjung mereda?

Baekhyun berdiri, lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ia berniat membersihkan diri. Ia tidak memakai apapun saat ini dan ketika melewati kaca besar yang ada di kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti.

Ia terus memandangi tubuhnya melalu kaca. Tidak ada yang beda, menurutnya. Hanya sedikit lebih kurus karena ia memang merasa kurang sehat belakangan ini dan juga pipinya yang tampak sedikit tirus dari biasanya. Itu tidak ia abaikan malahan satu objek lainnya sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Perutnya. Iya, Baekhyun kini memandang perutnya. Baekhyun ragu, ia ingin sekali menyentuh perutnya itu tapi entah mengapa disatu sisi rasanya ia tidak berani. Oh, kalian tau pasti apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang.

Ini memang telah lewat dua minggu sejak malam itu bersama Chanyeol, dan ia tidak bohong jika tubuhnya banyak mengalami perubahan.

Mual, pusing yang ia alami saat di pagi hari juga sore terus saja berlangsung hingga sekarang. Ia bukannya tidak memikirkan hal lain selain masuk angin, hanya saja dirinya terlalu takut.

Takut jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar. Baekhyun kembali memandang perutnya, tangannya perlahan bergerak ke arah perutnya dan mencoba menyentuh benda itu dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Ia berharap sesuatu yang lembut yang ia dapatkan saat menyentuh perutnya, namun apa yang sekarang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang keras. Sangat keras hingga rasanya Baekhyun bisa saja mati ditempat jika tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya mundur. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di sentuhnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin ada disana kan?" lirihnya pelan namun taunya ia tak yakin dengan pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan menyambar selembar celana training dan juga kaos kebesaran yang biasa ia gunakan saat tidur. Persetan jika bahunya terekspos saat ia berjalan, ia sungguh tak memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

Pria mungil itu meraih dompet dan juga ponselnya setelah memakai sandal rumahan dan keluar meninggalkan apartemen setelah menguncinya.

Baekhyun tergesa menekan tombol lift dan saat pintu terbuka ia langsung saja masuk dan memilih menuju lantai dasar.

Setelahnya di lantai dasarpun ia langsung bergegas keluar melewati lobi apartemen. Lobi cukup ramai mengingat ini sore hari dan beberapa pemilik yang lainnya pasti menuju rumah masing-masing. Ia sadar jika beberapa pasang mata sempat memperhatikannya tapi ia sungguh tidak ambil pusing.

Tujuannya hanya satu, apotik. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan namun nyatanya disinilah ia berada. Mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan satu benda yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya akan ia gunakan. Tidak sekarang, maksudnya. Namun lihatlah, ia bahkan tidak sabar untuk membelinya.

"Aku ingin membeli ㅡ uhm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Baekhyun berucap pelan saat telah berhadapan dengan apoteker wanita di hadapannya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bicara, ia tidak malu hanya saja, sedikit ragu.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang kau butuhkan," wanita itu sedari tadi melirik Baekhyun yang gelisah di kursi antrian seakan mengerti apa yang akan dibeli pria itu.

Wanita itu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju rak yang ada di belakangnya lalu kembali dengan membawa dua benda yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Uhm, terima kasih bibi." ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu memberikan beberapa jumlah uang kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus melihat Baekhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan gegabah, oke?"

Entah apa maksud dari wanita itu namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih lagi dan pamit setelahnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Kini alat itu sudah ditangannya dengan air seni miliknya yang telah ia siapkan didalam sebuah wadah kecil. Baekhyun berdiri di wastafel kamar mandinya. Dirinya gugup. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti itu taunya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis saja.

Baekhyun ragu, jika ia meletakan alat itu maka ia harus siap dengan resikonya. Dengan apapun hasilnya nanti ia harus bisa menghadapinya.

Tapi entah mengapa nyalinya terasa menciut sekarang. Ia tidak takut, jujur saja. Hanya, bagaimana jika itu benar?

Bagaimana dirinya benar-benar mengandung? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Bagaimana akan karirnya? Pekerjaannya? Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika bayi itu lahir, dan ia bertanya akan ayahnya?

Apa Baekhyun siap akan semua itu? Sekali saja ia meletakkan alat itu maka masa depannya akan berubah. Atau tidak sama sekali jika hasilnya berbeda dari yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi gejalanya, sungguh membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Ini sama seperti apa yang Luhan alami dua bulan yang lalu. Mual, pusing, perasaan yang mudah berubah. Semua itu juga Baekhyun alami sekarang.

Namun, ia juga penasaran. Baekhyun tidak bisa terus bersikap masa bodoh jika dirinya benar-benar mengandung kan?

Lagipula, itu anaknya. Toh dia tentu sanggup menghidupinya, bahkan sampai anaknya dewasapun ia tentu sanggup menghidupi anaknya.

Tapi, apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan tentangnya?

Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Maksudnya, Baekhyun dikenal dengan sebutan pria bebas. Ia tidak terikat dengan pria manapun bahkan disaat umurnya yang sudah sangat matang. Dan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba hamil?

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan, ia memejamkan mata dan mengintip di balim matanya sembari tangannya ia bawa menuju wadah kecil dihadapannya dan meletakkan benda itu dengan posisi yang benar.

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, semoga dugaannya salah. Tidak apa jika dirinya mengandung namun harapan untuk itu tidak terjadi masih tersimpan di benaknya.

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di ujung wastafel. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit. Hanya beberapa menit saja dan ia akan menemukan jawaban.

Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk menunggu, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. Perlahan dengan tangannya yang bergetar meraih benda tersebut. Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca, mengatakan pada dirinya disana bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lagi, pria itu menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya pelan, "Tak apa, Byun Baekhyun. Tak apa. Tak akan terjadi apapun." disaat seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan diri sendiri.

Perlahan pandangannya ia bawa pada benda ditangannya. Membaliknya dengan perlahan karena memang ia memang sengaja memegang sisi belakang benda itu. Matanya bergerak meneliti benda tersebut. Ia menerjapkan mata, meyakinkan jika apa yang ia lihat mungkin saja salah. Namun bahkan seratus kalipun ia mengerjapkan mata, hasilnya tidak akan berubah.

Baekhyun menghela napas entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu mendudukan diri dilantai, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia berteman akrab dengan lantai kamar mandinya, dan menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lekukan lututnya sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam benda itu.

"Mampus kau, Byun Baekhyun!" erangnya frustasi.

*

Setelah menenangkan diri selama dua jam dengan cara membenamkan kepala di bantal, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih bangkit.

"Benar. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena kau hamil, Baekhyun! Ayolah, kemana perginya Baekhyun yang dulu?" dirinya ia bawa duduk di sisi ranjang.

Baekhyun berdiri, lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Setelah selesai ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Ia lapar, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi malas memasak. Bahkan dirinya tidak membersihkan diri sejak pagi, sebenarnya tadi ia berniat, tapi karena terlalu tenggelam dengan pikiran dirinya yang hamil -dan ternyata itu benar- membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah, aku lapar sekali." erangnya sambil memegangi perutnya dan langsung tersadar jika ia tidak lagi seorang diri, melainkan membawa nyawa lain yang tentu saja butuh nutrisi.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya pelan, "Ah, bagaimana bisa papa melupakan kehadiranmu? Maaf. Ayo kita pergi makan!"

Pria itu melirik jam yang berada di salah satu sisi dinding apartemennya. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. Masih belum terlalu malam untuk sekedar keluar dan mencari makan kan?

Baekhyun beraih jaketnya, ia sadar jika sudah memasuki musim dingin dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dirinya terkena hipotermia terlebih lagi ia tidak sendirian sekarang.

Langkahnya ringan ia bawa melewati lobi yang mulai sepi, mungkin beberapa penghuni lebih memilih memasak ramen daripada keluar di cuaca yang seperti ini namun apa peduli Baekhyun? Selama ia bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik saja kenapa tidak?

Keberadaan sebuah tenda yang menjual makanan terlihat oleh mata Baekhyun. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia berjalan kesana.

Ia tau, seharusnya sekarang dirinya berada dikamar. Mengamuk dan menangis karena mendapati dirinya yang hamil. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak merasakan hal itu sedikitpun.

Baekhyun lebih ke...apa ya? Ia merasa senang. Sangat malah. Dirinya tidak berhenti tersenyum walaupun tadi di rumah ia sempat berdiam diri selama dua jam dengan segala macam hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Namun setelah itu ia merasa, hamil juga tidak terlalu buruk. Dirinya selalu sendiri selama ini. Maksudnya, oke, ia memang memiliki Luhan, Kyungsoo bahkan Sehun. Ketiga sahabatnya itu selalu menemainya setiap hari.

Itu di rumah sakit. Ketika telah pulang, Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar sendiri. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah tidak ada, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak bersedih akan hal itu. Orang tuanya meninggal karena telah takdir dan Baekhyun telah merelakan kepergian mereka. Lagipula itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Saat ia masih berada si bangku sekolah menengah. Sejak orang tuanya tiada, Baekhyun tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di Jeju. Kakek dan neneknya lah yang telah menyekolahkan Baekhyun hingga ia bisa menjadi dokter seperti sekarang. Dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih akal hal itu hingga sekarang ia lah yang menghidupi dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Kembali ke topik awal, Baekhyun telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi disana. Tangannya ia bawa saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Ia merasa tangannya akan beku tapi tak apa, ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

Terlihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya, "Ingin pesan apa, sayang?" wanita itu bertanya sangat ramah. Dan bukannya risih, Baekhyun malah tersenyum sangat manis. Wanita itu mengingatkan nya pada sang nenek yang ada di Jeju.

"Aku ingin membeli semangkuk ramen dan segelas susu stroberi hangat."

Baekhyun tidak peduli, namun tiba-tiba saja ia ingin ramen. Padahal jika di ingat-ingat, sekitar 5 bungkus ramen instan tersimpan di lemari penyimpanan dirumah dan dirinya malah berakhir dengan membeli ramen disini.

Wanita di hadapannya tampak terkekeh, "Tapi aku hanya menjual ramen, tidak dengan susu stroberi." ucapnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Ia tidak mendapatkan susu stroberi. "Tapi jika kau mau aku bisa membuatkanmu segelas teh lemon hangat." lanjut wanita itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tak apa, pikirnya. Setidaknya teh lemon hangat dapat membantunya menghangatkan tubuh.

Wanita itu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama ia kembali dengan nampan berisikan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Baekhyun saat pesanan telah tersaji di hadapannya.

Tak menunggu lama Baekhyun meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya. Sesekali juga ia meminum teh lemonnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika sedari ia mendudukan diri disana, dua insan lainnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan geli sekaligus gemas.

"Hyung, aku kesana saja ya?" Jisung baru saja hendak berdiri namun ujung lengan jaketnya dengan cepat di tarik oleh Chanyeol sehingga anak itu kembali duduk.

"Diam disini. Biarkan dia makan dulu."

"Tapi hyung, aku benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun hyung." ucap Jisung lucu sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Biarkan dia makan dulu Jisung. Jangan mengganggunya." tegas Chanyeol membuat Jisung diam dan mereka lanjut menyantap ramen.

Chanyeol dan Jisung telah berada disana bahkan sebelum Baekhyun datang. Kedua kakak beradik itu baru saja kembali entah dari mana sejak pagi tadi dan berakhir dengan kelaparan lalu memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen yang biasanya buka di dekat apartemen Chanyeol.

Jisung berkata ia ingin menginap di tempat hyungnya itu. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, toh besok juga Jisung tidak sekolah, anak itu besok akan datang ke agensi untuk mengatur seluruh jadwal trainee nya.

Keduanya memang sedari tadi berbicara hal yang tidak terlalu penting, kadang Jisung tertawa begitu pula Chanyeol hingga sosok mungil memasuki kedai itu membuat keduanya terdiam secara bersamaan.

Jisung yang memang hampir tiga minggu tidak bertemu Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Jujur saja bocah itu rindu pada Baekhyun, hanya saja terlalu malu untuk menghampiri Baekhyun padahal ia bisa saja menghampiri Baekhyun di rumah sakit jika saja ia tidak punya muka.

Keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan mereka, dan sekarang yang tengah dilakukan kedua kakak beradik itu adalah mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah ramen dengan semangat. Itu sangat menggemaskan di mata keduanya. Jisung yang terkekeh geli dan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum.

Terlihat Baekhyun tengah meneguk teh lemonnya hingga kandas tak bersisa. Pria mungil itu membersihkan sudut bibirnya menggunakan tissu lalu tampak berdiri menuju wanita yang tadi juga melayani mereka. Kelihatannya Baekhyun berniat pulang karena terlihat pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku jaketnya.

Suara Baekhyun yang mengucapkan terima kasih memasuki pendengaran keduanya dan seakan memiliki sensor akan suara Baekhyun, Jisung berdiri lebih dulu, oh jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang juga memiliki refleks yang sama dengan Jisung. Jisung menepuk bahu kakaknya dan menyuruh Chanyeol membayar sedangkan dirinya sendiri telah berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

"Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol berdecih. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah menuju wanita penjual dan bertanya totalnya.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa jumlah uang dan menunggu wanita itu memberikan kembalian. Matanya masih setia menangkap eksistensi Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut ketika Jisung menepuk bahunya.

Wanita dihadapan Chanyeol yang sekarang jengah karena Chanyeol tidak segera menerima kembaliannya mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Ah, dia memang sangat manis." sebuah suara memasuki pendengaran Chanyeol dan taunya wanita itu pemiliknya.

"Huh?"

"Pria mungil itu. Ia manis sekali."

"Ah, iya." entah mengapa Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah. Setelahnya ia menerima kembalian dari wanita itu, "Terima kasih bibi." ucapnya lalu berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung itu terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Jisung yang tengah tersenyum tak berdosa ke arahnya.

"Haiiii Baekhyun hyung!" sapaan ceria Jisung serukan dengan wajah yang tak kalah cerianya.

"Ya, Park Jisung!" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Ini benar kau? Wah aku kira kau menghilang."

"Menghilang?" tanya Jisung bingung. "Ah, jadi selama ini kau mencariku?" goda Jisung dengan alisnya yang sengaja ia naik turunkan.

"Tentu saja! Aku kehilangan teman bicara." jujur Baekhyun. "Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang heran akan kemunculan Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Eung? Aku baru saja selesai makan bersama Chanyeol hyung di tempat yang sama denganmu." jawabnya. "Kau tak menyadari keberadaan kami hyung?"

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak." aku Baekhyun.

"Ah tak apa. Intinya kan kita bertemu disini." Jisung refleks mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Angin terus saja menerpa rambut pria itu dan membuat rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari. Jisung yang gemas refleks saja mengacaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepis tangan Jisung dengan kasar. "Kau lupa umur hah?"

Itu Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan sedari tadi bagaimana adiknya itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dan apa yang baru saja di lakukan benar-benar kurang ajar di mata Chanyeol.

"Ah, sakit hyung!" ringis Jisung.

Chanyeol tak peduli dan membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Selamat malam, pacar!" sapanya dengan senyum yang menurut Baekhyun sangat terlihat idiot dimatanya. Namun tak di pungkiri pula itu sedikit, tampan.

"Ah aku lelah sekali." seakan tak peduli Baekhyun meregangkan badannya secara sengaja, "Jisung-ah, hyung pulang dulu ya?" pamitnya pada Jisung yang hanya mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menganga melihat Baekhyun telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dan melihat itu Jisung menyusul Chanyeol. Jujur saja mereka terlihat seperti saling membuntuti satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun-ah." panggil Chanyeol saat mereka melintasi lobi. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun." ulangnya namun Baekhyun tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Chanyeol itu bukan orang yang sabar, maka dari itu ia berlari menyusul Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

"Ah, Chanyeol! Kau disini juga?" seakan tak terjadi apa-apa Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol seakan ia baru saja melihat pria itu.

Heol, Chanyeol baru tau sikap Baekhyun yang ini.

"Menurutmu?" balasnya kesal.

Mereka berdiri didepan lift dengan Jisung yang sedari tadi memang tak berniat ikut campur urusan kedua hyung didepannya.

Lift terbuka dan ketiganya masuk secara bersamaan. Baekhyun menekan angka di mana rumahnya berada dan tak lama lift yang membawa mereka tiba di tujuan.

Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, dengan Jisung di belakang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun melewati apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol otomatis berhenti dan memilih masuk, itu sebelum ia lihat Jisung yang lanjut mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Oi, Park Jisung, kau tidak lupa apartemenku kan?" seruan Chanyeol terhadap Jisung taunya membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu berbalik dan langsung mendapati keberadaan Jisung didepannya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jisung. Anak itu mengangguk saja.

"Aku ingin menginap ditempatmu. Bolehkan hyung?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung, "Menginap ditempatku? Bukankah besok kau harus kesekolah?"

Jisung menggeleng, "Besok aku akan ke agensi untuk mengambil jadwal trainingku."

"Wah, kau seorang trainee?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Tampak Jisung mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja. Aku hebat kan?" ucapnya membanggakan diri.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan itu segera menyusul keduanya dan dengan cepat menahan tangan adiknya itu. "Ayo pulang."

Jisung berusaha menghempas tangan Chanyeol namun cengkraman pria itu benar-benar kuat. "Tidak mau! Baekhyun hyung tolong aku."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut. Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana sedangkan Chanyeol tampak marah pada adiknya. "Chanyeol-ssi, aku tak apa jika Jisung menginap di tempatku." pelan sekali suara ia keluarkan. Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin apa Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Anak itu akan mengganggumu semalaman. Jisung suka begadang hanya untuk bermain game dan ia sangat berisik." jelas Chanyeol sedikit ketus. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun tak senang dengan nada bicara pria itu.

"Tak apa. Lagipula kamarku kedap suara."

"Hyung dengarkan? Baekhyun hyung saja tidak masalah." Jisung kembali berusaha menghempas tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol tampak menyeret Jisung dan Jisung kini memanggil nama Baekhyun, meminta untuk di selamatkan.

"Hyung, aku ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun hyung." rengek Jisung dan Baekhyun yang sedikit kasian dengan anak itu dengan cepat berjalan menyusul keduanya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dengan erat.

Chanyeol taunya berbalik menatap Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap tangannya yang sedang di genggam si cantik itu.

"Tak apa. Biarkan Jisung bersamaku." ucapnya meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak bingung. Pasalnya tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit dingin itu membuatnya sedikit lupa diri. Benar tangan itu sangat nyaman ia rasa dan itu sedikit membuatnya luluh.

Pria tinggi itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jisung membuat adiknya itu dengan cepat mengusap lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Jangan membuat Baekhyun terganggu, paham?"

Jisung mengangguk antusias. Tentu saja. Ia telah memikirkan betapa nyamannya tidur bersama Baekhyun nanti.

*

Baekhyun baru saja membersihkan diri dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah, mendapati Jisung yang sedang asik dengan game di ponselnya. Setelah perdebatan kecil antara kakak beradik itu, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menyeret Jisung untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dengan ancaman dari Chanyeol untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Jisung-ah, bersihkan dirimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti. Ah, kamar mandi di dapur kerannya tidak bisa dihidupkan, jadi kau bisa mandi di kamarku saja."

Jisung mengangguk mengerti tanpa menjawab. Tubuhnya jujur saja memang terasa lengket, karena seharian berkeliling entah kemana bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur sedangkan Jisung sudah pasti telah berada di kamar mandi. Pria itu membuka kulkas, meraih dua kotak susu stroberi, untuknya dan Jisung lalu beberapa cemilan lainnya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, menghidupkan tv dan mencari beberapa siaran yang menarik.

15 menit terlewat dan susu milik Baekhyun telah kandas. Tinggal beberapa cemilan saja di atas meja yang dengan perlahan ia santap.

Fokusnya terus ke tv sementara suara pintu kamar terbuka menarik perhatiannya dan mendapati Jisung disana.

Anak itu menggunakan baju kaos Baekhyun yang memang memiliki ukuran besar, tak tau mengapa Baekhyun selalu membeli baju dengan ukuran berlebih. Dan juga celana piyama Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit singkat karena Jisung memang memiliki tinggi yang berlebihan.

"Hyung, celananya pendek." eluhnya tapi ia tetap saja memakainya dan memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saja, dan melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Ia meraih satu kotak susu yang memang ia tinggalkan untuk Jisung dan memberikannya pada anak itu.

"terima kasih." ucap Jisung, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelahnya. Baekhyun asik menonton sedangkan Jisung sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Sejak keluar dari kamar mandi Jisung tak henti-hentinya berpikir. Apa yang di lihatnya di kamar mandi memang benar membingungkannya. Maksudnya, ia tentu tau itu alat apa. Tapi, yang ia tanyakan, itu milik siapa?

Milik Baekhyun?

Atau milik seseorang lainnya?

Maksud Jisung disini, apa Baekhyun sudah punya pacar? Lalu Baekhyun menghamili pacarnya dan alat itu tertinggal dirumah Baekhyun? Jisung seketika merinding hanya karena memikirkannya.

Jisung meraih ponselnya, terpujilah otak pintarnya yang sempat-sempatnya mengambil gambar alat itu dan sekarang ia berniat mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol.

Ia membuka aplikasi chat dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ruang chatnya bersama kakaknya itu.

Jisung hanya mengirim foto dengan kalimat, 'Aku menemukan ini didalam kamar mandi Baekhyun hyung.' setelah mengirim gambar tersebut Jisung menyimpan kembali ponselnya di samping tubuh.

Pandangan Jisung tak lepas sedikitpun dari Baekhyun membuat pria itu sedikit merinding dan langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jisung menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Jisung tersadar lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Hyung cantik sekali."

Baekhyun berdecih, "Anak kecil jaman sekarang. Aku ini hyungmu, tau?!"

"Aku kan hanya memujimu. Salah memangnya?" Jisung membela diri.

"Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun terlihat tak berminat meladeni Jisung dan lanjut menonton tv. Sesekali pria itu tertawa dengan apa yang di tampilkan alat persegi empat itu.

Tapi Jisung tetap saja lanjut memandang Baekhyun. Antara ragu ingin bertanya namun segan, jika tidak bertanya ia akan mati penasaran.

Lagipula Chanyeol belum membalas pesannya. Mungkin saja kakaknya tidur atau mengerjakan hal lain.

"Hyung," panggil Jisung takut-takut. Ia masih ragu tapi ia memantapkan diri untuk bertanya. Ini demi nyawanya, jika tidak ia akan mati penasaran.

"Eung?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan mulut penuh cemilan, "Kenapa?"

"Hyung.." ucap Jisung ragu, "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kau janji tak akan marah?"

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa aku harus marah? Tanya saja." ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Itu.."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Itu...kau..." Jisung menelan air ludahnya kasar. "Ahhh entahlah!" anak itu malah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Baekhyun menyerngit bingung melihat tingkah Jisung.

"Jisung-ah, tanyakan saja." Baekhyun menarik tangan Jisung agar anak itu kembali duduk, "Tanyakan saja. Tak apa."

"Berjanji tidak akan marah kan?" tanya Jisung memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lagipula Jisung ingin bertanya perihal apa hingga dirinya akan marah?

"Aku menemukan 'itu' di kamar mandi." sejujurnya Jisung sudah berkeringat dingin bertanya akan hal ini. Tapi salahnya sendiri yang memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi. "Hyung...apa itu milikmu? Atau milik orang lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia memaki dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya ia dengan tidak menyingkirkan benda itu.

Tentu saja Jisung melihat benda itu, Baekhyun terlalu pintar dengan tidak membuang alat itu segera setelah menggunakannya.

Namun sekarang telah terjadi. Apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan pada Jisung?

Apa dia harus berkata jujur jika ini anak Chanyeol?

Atau mengelak dengan berkata bahwa alat itu milik kekasihnya?

Tapi bagaimana tanggapan anak itu nanti?

Baekhyun bingung, entah kenapa ia pusing hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Jisung.

Jisung hanya anak 17 tahun yang kebetulan ia kenal karena pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit. Itu saja. Dan entah bagaimana jadinya ia bisa berkenalan dengan kakak dari anak itu.

"Itu..." jawab Baekhyun gugup. Jisung juga tak kalah gugupnya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. "Berjanji pada hyung untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun." pinta Baekhyun pada Jisung.

Jisung bingung tentu saja, "Kenapa?" tanya Jisung. Setelahnya ia menganga tak percaya, "Itu milikmu hyung?"

Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau telah berjanji tidak memberi tau siapapun." peringat Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Tapi...bagaimana dan siapa?" Jisung terlihat sangat terkejut. Baekhyun hyung-nya hamil dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu Jisung-ah."

"Kau harus!" Jisung tampak kesal. "Aku janji tidak akan memberi tau siapapun."

"Tidak bisa, Jisung-ah. Aku...maksudku aku tidak bisa memberi taumu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisung pelan.

"Kau bisa saja tersakiti Jisung-ah."

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengenal orang itu?" seketika Jisung menutup mulutnya tak percaya, "Chanyeol hyung..."

Baekhyun terdiam tak bersuara. Ia tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menolak tentang pemikiran Jisung.

Jisung mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Bagaimana bisa kau dan Chanyeol hyung?!" suaranya meninggi. "Ia memaksamu? Atau...hyungku memperkosamu?!" tanya Jisung memastikan.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menepis pemikiran Jisung. "Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu tentangnya?"

"Dia sering melakukannya." jujur Jisung.

Membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Chanyeol sering melakukannya.

Menghamili seseorang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun tertegun, kenapa?

Kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang merupakan pria baik-baik berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang baru di katakan Jisung, adik kandung Chanyeol sendiri?

"Hyung...Chanyeol hyung tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan." aku Jisung. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengandung anaknya. Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai Chanyeol hyung mengetahui ini!" erang Jisung frustasi.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jisung namun entah mengapa Ia terpikirkan nasib anaknya. Apa anaknya akan lahir tanpa seorang ayah? Baekhyun meringis membayangkannya.

Hei, ini kali pertama dirinya hamil dan tentu saja rasa bahagia itu ada. Dalam beberapa bulan ia akan melahirkan seorang manusia. Sebuah anugrah yang dititipkan Tuhan padanya untuk menemani hari-harinya yang kesepian.

Tapi, kehadiran anak tanpa seorang ayah? Bukankah itu terdengar menyedihkan?

"Jangan beritau Chanyeol hyung. Kumohon, aku tidak mau keponakanku tidak jadi lahir." Jisung memegang bahu Baekhyun erat. Menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Selain khawatir, Jisung jujur saja senang jika Baekhyun mengandung anak kakaknya. Hanya saja, sedikit kesal mengingat apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan jika salah satu mainannya kedapatan mengandung.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Jisung-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun taunya telah menangis saja mendengar kalimat per kalimat yang Jisung keluarkan.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan mengatasinya. Kau hanya perlu merawatnya dengan baik, ya?" ucap Jisung tenang.

Baekhyun mengangguk saja, Jisung menarik hyungnya itu kepelukannya. Mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan, menenangkan.

Sedangkan pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana, tentang apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chanyeol karena anak itu telah terlanjur mengirimkan foto alat itu pada kakaknya.

*

 **tolong jgn hujat aku ini semakin gajelasTㅅT**


	9. Baekhyun (10-01 08:03:14)

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya sedang menampilkan ruang obrolan ke ranjang bersama seseorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tidak peduli orang itu akan marah karena mengganggu privasinya, ia sungguh dibuat pusing.

Jisung yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan berbaringnya harus rela terganggu akan kehadiran kakaknya.

Seminggu yang lalu, atau tepatnya saat Jisung mengirimkan foto itu, Chanyeol pagi nya kembali memiliki perjalanan bisnis terkait agensi ayahnya yang mengadakan audisi di beberapa negara. Ia tidak langsung turun menangani hal itu namun setidaknya dirinya harus hadir untuk mengawasi itu.

Dan hari ini ia kembali, dan langsung membawa dirinya menuju rumah orang tuanya, rumah dimana Jisung tinggal.

"Hyung, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Jisung bertanya basa basi dan taunya itu tidak membuat Chanyeol terpengaruh.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya perihal pekerjaanku." jawabnya sarkastik. "Jelaskan itu dan jangan berbohong barang satu katapun." suaranya terdengar mengancam.

Chanyeol itu seperti memiliki alat pendeteksi kebohongan dalam dirinya, dan itu membuat ia dengan mudah tau bahwa seseorang itu sedang berbohong atau tidak.

Seperti halnya Jisung, adiknya itu akan menggaruk kepalanya pelan jika sedang berusaha berbohong. Chanyeol tau itu karena ia dari kecil memperhatikan gerak gerik adiknya.

"Ah, itu." Jisung yang tau jika kakaknya bisa tau ketika ia berbohong, hampir saja mengutuk diri saat tangannya hendak menggaruk kepala dan beruntungnya ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali. "Itu ternyata milik sahabatnya, Luhan hyung. Benda itu tertinggal disana." jelasnya seyakin mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak kembali bertanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, menatap adiknya sinis.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Sejak kapan aku mempercayaimu."

"Hyung!" rengekan Jisung suarakan. "Ini masalah serius, aku tidak akan membohongimu." ㅡ maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyakiti Baekhyun hyung karena aku sayang padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah dan ikut serta membaringkan diri di ranjang adiknya itu.

Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus sesaat setelah ia menerima foto yang di kirimkan Jisung padanya itu.

Bermacam kemungkinan bermunculan di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika itu memang milik Baekhyun?

Bagaimana jika itu memang anaknya? Bagaimana jika ia memang mengandung anaknya?

Ia akui dirinya memang telah sering melakukan apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun bersama wanita bahkan pria lain dan menyebabkan mereka hamil. Tapi setelah ia mengetahui itu, ia langsung bertindak cepat untuk melenyapkan semuanya.

Chanyeol tidak gila dengan membiarkan jalang mengandung anaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya walaupun yang ia lakukan memang sebuah hal yang mengecewakan.

Tapi, ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan jalang. Bukan sama sekali.

Baekhyun berpendidikan. Dia pintar, cantik, berwibawa dan terhormat. Ia tidak mungkin dan bersumpah tidak berniat melenyapkan Baekhyun dan anaknya jika memang Baekhyun sedang mengandung.

"Jisung-ah," ia memanggil Jisung yang sudah kembali fokus pada ponselnya dan adiknya itu hanya menjawab dengan dehaman.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun cantik?" tanya Chanyeol dan sebelum Jisung menjawab, ia kembali bersuara, "Itu pasti. Dia memang cantik sekali."

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Jisung. Ia berniat ingin mengakui semuanya pada Jisung tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Jisung-ah." panggilnya lagi. "Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia," ucapnya lalu menatap adiknya itu serius. "Kau harus berjanji dahulu untuk tidak memberitahu ayah, apalagi ibu. Jika ibu tau, dia akan membunuhku." jelasnya.

Jisung menegang di tempat. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu. Ini mengenai Baekhyun.

"Ini mengenai Baekhyun."

Dan dugaannya pun benar. Jisung memasang wajah polosnya dan berniat mendengarkan keluh kesah hyungnya itu walaupun ia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jisung setenang mungkin, tak ingin membuat hyungnya curiga.

"Kau tau kan, aku adalah seorang pria dewasa. Dan kau tau hormon pria dewasa dan anak laki-laki seusiamu berbeda." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan sedetail mungkin, tidak langsung pada intinya. Ia takut Jisung tidak mengerti maka dari itu ia berniat menjelaskannya. "Kau tau, seorang pria sepertiku tentu membutuhkan apa yang namanya kebutuhan jasmani. Maksudku," Prianitu memberi jeda dan taunya itu membuat Jisung jengah.

Lelaki 17 tahun itu tentu tidak bodoh akan apa yang sedang berusaha Chanyeol jelaskan.

"Hyung, langsung intinya saja. Aku mengerti apa yang kau jelaskan tadi." ucapnya, ia jadi tak sabaran mendengar kejujuran dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Oke rileks, kau terlalu bersemangat." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan diri sebelum sebuah kalimat jujur ia layangkan pada Jisung. "Aku melakukan seks bersama Baekhyun."

Jisung menganga ditempat. Seakan apa yang Chanyeol katakan tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Tentu itu hanya sandiwaranya. Ia sudah tau hal ini lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Kau?! Hyung bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya pada Baekhyun hyung?!" ucapnya dramatis. "Kau tidak memperkosanya kan?! Atau kau memaksanya?! Astaga apa yang terjadi!" Jisung berubah menjadi berlebihan dan itu membuat Chanyeol bergerak untuk menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Yaaa tenanglah! Kau bereaksi seakan aku baru saja membunuh seseorang," ucapnya kesal.

"Hyung yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung itu namanya pemerkosaan! Kriminalitas! Aku akan melaporkanmu!" ancamnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol menegang.

"Tidak! Astaga aku tidak memperkosanya!" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan, "Kami melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, dan Baekhyun menerima semua perlakuanku." jelasnya. "Kau bisa bertanya padanya."

Jisung diam menatap hyungnya itu. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak mungkin berbohong dan ia bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya maksudmu mengirim foto itu padaku." lanjutnya. "Aku berfikir bahwa itu milik Baekhyun."

Jisung lagi-lagi menegang di tempat. San lagi tidak tau bereaksi apa. Ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa itu memang milik Baekhyun. Hyungnya bisa saja melenyapkan Baekhyun hyung-nya dan Jisung tidak mau itu terjadi.

"A-aku t-tidak tau." jawab Jisung gugup. Bahkan ia berkeringat sekarang. "B-baekhyun hyung b-berkata jika i-itu milik t-temannya."

Chanyeol dalam hati curiga. Adiknya berubah menjadi gugup seolah takut ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja Jisung tau jawabannya.

"Jisung-ah, kau tau kan, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." ucapannya terdengar serius. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"T-tidak!" sahutnya cepat bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat mengambil napas selanjutnya.

"Tidak? Kau yakin?"

"A-aku tidak berbohong." jawab Jisung masih sama.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun malam itu?"

"Huh?" Jisung mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung mengapa Chanyeol bertanya demikian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan padanya?" ulang Chanyeol menatap adiknya serius.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa. Ia banyak bertanya tentang sekolah dan kegiatan trainingku." ia berbohong. Dan Chanyeol tau itu. Adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Pria itu berdiri. Menatap adiknya dengan senyuman penuh arti yang membuat Jisung meneguk ludahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi menemui Baekhyun." ucapnya lalu berbalik. Namun sebelum tangannya menggapai knop pintu, Jisung berseru padanya.

"J-jangan!"

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jisung, meminta penjelasan.

"B-baekhyun hyung mungkin saja sedang istirahat dan kau tidak bisa mengganggunya. Dia bisa saja sangat lelah."

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?" Chanyeol bertanya menjebak. "Ia bahkan tidak tidur selama seminggu hanya karena menjalankan tugasnya di rumah sakit." pria itu tersenyum miring, "Jisung-ah, apa kau mulai berbohong pada hyungmu? Ayolah! Bukankah kita bersahabat?"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Jisung, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan anak itu. Menuju apartemennya -lebih tepatnya apartemen Baekhyun.

ㅡ

Kehamilannya memasuki bulan pertama, dan itu semua tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun.

Morning sickness dan masa mengidamnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setiap pagi ia harus rela berakhir di depan toilet selama setengah jam sebelum memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja dengan tubuh lemas karena melewatkan sarapan pagi, karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima makanan apapun.

Untuk morning sickness ia masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri, tentu saja ia harus bisa. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Dan mau tidak mau pria itu harus bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan disaat mengidam, ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang setia untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan anehnya pada tengah malam, ya, Baekhyun mengalami fase mengidam hanya saat tengah malam dan itu benar-benar merepotkan sehingga ia berfikir bahwa ia akan merepotkan sahabatnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Dan lagi, ya, sahabatnya sudah mengetahui kabar kehamilannya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi mereka, tentu mereka bertiga langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan 1001 pertanyaan.

Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan kehamilannya dan mereka bertanya tentang siapa ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya.

Tentu ia tidak memberitau sahabatnya. Ia masih belum siap akan apa yang akan sahabatnya lakukan jika mereka tau bahwa itu adalah CEO dari agensi terbesar di negara mereka.

Apalagi Sehun, Baekhyun sangat mengawasi anak itu jika saja Sehun tau siapa ayah dari bayi yang dk kandungnya. Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko Sehun menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan. Ia tidak mau Sehun berurusan dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, setelah apa yang di jelaskan Jisung tentang Chanyeol minggu lalu, ia menjadi menutup diri dari dunia luar. Maksudnya, ayolah, seluruh dunia tau siapa Park Chanyeol dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko salah satu mata-mata milik pria itu mengetahui kehamilannya.

Baekhyun bangun lebih awal hari ini, padahal ini adalah hari libur, dimana ia seharusnya bermalas malasan.

Namun sekarang, ia merasa semangat. Baekhyun berniat untuk membersihkan apartemennya hari ini, mulai dari kamar mandi hingga pintu keluar sekalipun, ia ingin membersihkannya. Entahlah, dirinya merasa itu akan berguna suatu saat.

Ia telah siap dengan segala alat yang ia butuhkan. Baekhyun juga sudah meminum susu hamilnya ㅡyang Kyungsoo belikan 3 hari yang laluㅡ dan sarapan. Kini dirinya telah menggunakan celana pendek dan baju kaos yang sangat buluk ㅡia sengajaㅡ dan siap untuk bergerak.

Baekhyun memilih membersihkan kamar mandinya lebih dulu, menyikat lantainya dan membersihkan apapun yang bisa ia bersihkan disana. Alat mandinya ia rapikan begitu pula dengan handuk yang hanya terletak di wastafel, ia meraih benda itu dan menggantungnya di tempat yang semestinya.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dan itu baik. Ia bersenandung kecil, sesekali berbicara sendiri ㅡlebih tepatnya pada bayinyaㅡ yang membuatnya senang.

Seperti saat ini, ia menyapu dapurnya dengan mengoceh panjang, seakan sedang menasehati seorang anak kecil.

"Nanti jika Taehyungie sudah lahir, Taehyungie harus menjadi anak baik. Setelah besar, papa akan mengajak Taehyungie mengunjungi nenek dan kakek. Dan juga, papa akan mendaftarkanmu kesekolah. Kita tidur bersama, bermain bersama, dan juga mandi bersama. Semua akan kita lakukan bersama karena Taehyungie hanya punya papa. Ingat ya, hanya papa. Karena hanya papa yang akan bersama Taehyungie selamanya."

Ia mengoceh panjang, menyuarakan pikirannya tentang anaknya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki ㅡpadahal ia belum bisa melihat apa jenis kelamin bayinyaㅡ yang ia beri nama itu. Ia menyuarakan seluruh isi pikirannya tentang kehidupan mereka nanti setelah bayi itu lahir.

Baekhyun menyeka keringatnya, sesekali ia mengambil minum dan beristirahat sekitar 5 menit sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kini ia beralih pada ruang tamu, ia merapikan bantal dan semua yang ada disana, namun ketika hendak melanjutkan, suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya menghentikan geraknya. Ia melirik pada jam yang ada di sisi dinding, jam 11 siang. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang bertamu pada jam segitu.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti pembantu, dan ketika pintu di buka, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa. Bahkan rasanya bernapaspun ia tak sanggup.

Seseorang dihadapannya ini, seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya. Seseorang yang telah membiarkannya hidup dalam bayangan rasa bersalah. Seseorang yang diam diam ia rindukan.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, ia gugup. Canggung melingkupi dirinya. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa sedangkan pria di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu yang tak bisa ia tampung.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menegang saat mendengar suaranya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu pria ini setelah sekian lama, namun lihat lah reaksinya sekarang. ia seperti orang bodoh.

"Baekhyun." ulang pria itu dan Baekhyun tersadar ada yang salah akan suara pria itu.

Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan. Seperti seseorang yang putus asa, atau kehilangan harapan. Ia bisa merasakan semua itu hanya dengan mendengarkan suara pria itu.

"Soojung..." pria itu kembali bersuara. "A-aku t-tidak bisa menyelamatkannya...a-aku tidak bisa menahannya." isak tangis akhirnya pria itu suarakan. "Soojung pergi meninggalkanku, Baekhyun. Dia lebih memilih meninggalkanku. Dia pergi. Dia pergi tanpa berbicara denganku."

Jongin menangis terisak. Tampilannya sangat kacau. Setelan jas hitamnya tampak sangat cocok ditubuhnya namun bukan itu yang Baekhyun perhatikan. Bekas air mata di beberapa sisi jas tersebut. Ia tidak yakin namun Jongin pasti telah menangis terlalu lama.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia membawa Jongin ke pelukannya, dan pria itu dengan segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Erat sekali sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas Jongin di ceruk lehernya. Mereka berpelukan tepat di pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Tanpa tau jika seseorang baru saja melihat hal itu berbalik, dengan perasaan yang ia tidak tau apa itu.

ㅡ

Setelah menenangkan Jongin, Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan pria itu untuk berganti baju dengan setelan hitam.

Soojung tidak selamat. Wanita itu meninggal dunia. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Ia sedih tentu saja. Soojung temannya. Sedaei tadi ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak boleh menangis karena ia harus menguatkan Jongin.

Jongin duduk di ruang tamu, dan Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan kunci mobil di tangan.

Ia meraih tangan Jongin untuk berdiri dan menggenggamnya. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan pria itu.

Bohong jika ia bilang tidak ingin bertanya pada pria itu. Seribu pertanyaan kini Baekhyun suarakan di dalam hatinya. Namun ia tau waktunya sangat tidak tepat. Jongin sedang berkabung dan ia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Baekhyun tidak tau darimana pria itu mendapatkan alamatnya, dan juga kenapa pria itu menghampiri dirinya disaat seharusnya ia mengurus acara pemakaman istrinya.

Ia akan menanyakan hal itu nanti. Dan sekarang dirinya duduk di kursi kemudi, mengendarai mobilnya dengan Jongin disampingnya yang hanya diam, menuju rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana, banyaknya wartawan membuatnya bingung. Apa ada orang penting yang masuk rumah sakit sehingga wartawan berdesakan di depan lobi?

Jongin melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun, "Mereka menungguku untuk memberikan klarifikasi," jelasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang karena istriku yang masih tertidur didalam harus segera di makamkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti namun dalam hati bertanya-tanya, siapa Soojung sebenarnya dan mengapa wartawan butuh klarifikasi dari Jongin.

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatinya, "Soojung dulu seorang model sebelum ia menikah denganku. Dan kematiannya secara tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat beberapa pihak terkejut dan membutuhkan kebenaran."

Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju lift dimana kamar pemakaman berada.

Disana berdiri Sehun dan Luhan, juga Kyungsoo. Dan juga dokter Jungwoo, selaku dokter yang menangani Soojung. Terlihat ibu Jongin beserta ayahnya disana, dengan seorang anak di berdiri di antara mereka, tersenyum sangat tenang sambil menatap ke arah Soojung yang sedang di urus oleh beberapa orang.

Jongin membawanya berdiri tepat di depan jendela kaca, menghadap ke arah Soojung secara langsung. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Dia sangat cantik." pujian itu Jongin suarakan, namun air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku sangat mencintainya, aku bersumpah." pria itu menyeka air matanya. "Tapi ia memilih meninggalkanku, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya." lanjutnya dan membawa tatapannya pada Baekhyun. "Soojung meninggalkanku, Baek. Ia meninggalkanku dan anak kami."

Baekhyun mengelus lengan kanan Jongin, berusaha menenangkan. Sementara para sahabatnya yang memperhatikan itu tampak seperti akan menangis. Mereka semua tidak menyangka jika wanita itu pergi lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Sepasang kaki mungil berdiri di antara Baekhyun dan Jongin, itu adalah Taeoh. Anak Jongin bersama Soojung. Anak itu terlihat tidak menangis, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Anak itu hanya menatap ayahnya lalu tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Jongin untuk di genggam.

"Ayah, _its okay. Mommy is happy now. She's happy._ " ucapnya pada Jongin.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Pria itu berlutut dan membawa Taeoh ke pelukannya. Dan anak itu yang melihat ayahnya menangis, akhirnya itu terbawa suasana. Suara isakan yang bersautan terdengar pilu. Membuat semua yang ada disana membuang muka dan menyeka air mata masing-masing.

"Ayah, _its okay. You still have me._ " ucap anak itu ditengah tangisnya.

Baekhyun dan seluruh yang ada disana melihat kedua insan yang itu. Kedua insan yang kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai. Sumber kehidupan dan kebahagiaan mereka.

ㅡ

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya pada pukul 4 sore, dengan seorang anak yang menggenggam tangannya, mereka berjalan di lorong gedung apartemennya. Anak itu hanya diam dan menurut, genggamannya sangat kuat di tangan Baekhyun.

"Taeoh tidak perlu khawatir, paman bukan orang jahat." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan, karena dari tadi Taeoh hanya diam saja.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Jongin menyerahkan Taeoh pada Baekhyun. Tidak, Tidak, pria itu bukan menelantarkan anaknya, melainkan menitipkan Taeoh pada Baekhyun karena besoknya ia akan mengadakan konferensi pers tentang kematian istrinya.

Ayah dan Ibunya, serta ibu mertuanya ikut andil dan ia tidak mau Taeoh menjadi terlantar, mengingat Soojung telah tiada, Jongin takut anak itu memiliki perubahan pada mentalnya, karena sejak tau ibunya telah tertidur untuk selamanya, anak itu lebih banyak diam dan sesekali menenangkan Jongin.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa tombol untuk memasukan kata sandi apartemennya lalu keduanya masuk dan menuju sofa. Baekhyun meletakan tas berbentuk lebah milik Taeoh yang memang ia sandang di bahu kanannya di meja dan membawa Taeoh untuk duduk di sofa.

Pria itu berlutut di lantai, menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeoh yang duduk.

"Taeoh, tidak apa jika kau menangis. Jangan menahannya." Baekhyun meraih tangan anak berusia 6, itu. "Jangan hanya diam saja, menangislah. Ibu pasti tidak senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Anak itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa di duga, Taeoh merentangkan tangan dan meraih leher Baekhyun untuk ia peluk dan menangis disana.

Baekhyun menerimanya, ia bahkan membawa Taeoh kedalam dekapannya dan berdiri. Taeoh cukup berat dan itu tak membuatnya berhenti. Ia terus mengelus punggung anak itu sambil sesekali bergerak mengayunkan badan Taeoh pelan.

Ia sedih sekali. Sangat. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Taeoh kedepannya.

Ibunya telah tiada, dan ayahnya seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Bagaimana dengan kebutuhan anak itu? siapa yang akan merawatnya? Siapa yang akan memasakannya makanan? Siapa yang akan membantunya membuat PR? Siapa yang akan membimbingnya menjadi pribadi yang baik ketika ia beranjak dewasa?

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang akan Jongin lakukan kedepannya, tapi ia berjanji akan membantu pria itu sebisanya.

Suara tangisan Taeoh mereda dan Baekhyun memilih untuk membawa anak itu ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Taeoh yang tampak lelah karena menangis dan mengambil posisi disampingnya. Ia berbaring dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya dan menghadap Taeoh yang sedang menatapnya.

"Mau mendengar kabar bahagia?" tawar Baekhyun pada Taeoh. ia tau apa yang ia katakan merupakan rahasia terbesarnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin menenangkan anak yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taeoh dengan alis berkerut, anak itu tampak tertarik.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Taeoh mengangguk kecil, itu terlihat lucu. "Disini," Baekhyun membawa tangannya pada perutnya, "Disini ada adik bayi."

"Adik bayi?" anak itu tampak bingung. "Seperti saat aku berada di perut ibu?"

Baekhyun tidak tau Taeoh merupakan anak yang cerdas. Anak itu langsung mengerti akan maksudnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega karena dengan itu ia tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Ya benar!" Baekhyun tampak senang, "Dan ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak tampan sepertimu." ucapnya sambil memberi cubitan kecil pada hidung Taeoh.

"Sepertiku?" ulangnya. "Apa aku tampan, paman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja! dirimu anak yang tampan dan kuat. Kau bisa melakukan semuanya, bahkan hal tersulit sekalipun." kalimatnya memiliki arti tertentu. Ia memberikan semangat pada anak itu, bahwa kehilangan seorang ibu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Perjalanan Taeoh masih panjang, dan itu tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" tanya Taeoh.

"Itulah dirimu." jawab Baekhyun mantap. "Ibumu pasti bahagia disana melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat." lanjutnya. "Taeoh harus bisa menjalani semuanya, aku akan membantumu. Aku berjanji." ucapnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa berjanji hal itu pada anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan seorang ibu, yang ia tau hanya ia tiba-tiba saja memiliki perasaan bahwa kedepannya ia akan selalu bersama anak itu.

"Sekarang bisakah kau memejamkan matamu untukku?" ucapnya lalu mengelus surai coklat itu dengan lembut, lalu membawa anak itu menuju pelukannya, dan tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Seolah mereka merupakan sepasang _ibu_ dan anak.

ㅡ

 **Sorry for the very late update T.T**


	10. Chanyeol (10-28 01:26:36)

Baekhyun mengambil izin hari ini.

Alasannya hanya satu, Taeoh.

Anak itu masih dititipkan dengannya hingga sekarang, bahkan semalam anak itu menginap. Jongin ㅡyang entah darimana mendapatkan nomor ponselnyaㅡ menelpon pagi ini, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Taeoh hari ini karena harus menghadiri _pers._

Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, sedangkan Taeoh masih tidur di kamar Baekhyun dengan nyenyak. Anak itu semalaman memeluk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bangun dengan pegal diseluruh badannya karena gerakannya terhalang oleh pelukan Taeoh yang lumayan erat.

Setelah membuka gorden kamar dan juga membersihkan apa yang bisa ia bersihkan, Baekhyun beralih ke dapur, berniat membuat nasi goreng _seafood_. Ia suka sekali _seafood_ dan semoga Taeoh juga suka karena ia berniat membuatkan untuk mereka berdua.

Ia telah siap dengan semuanya, tangannya bekerja dengan lincah seakan telah terbiasa saat memotong bawang dan vahan lainnya. Kini semua telah tercampur rata, bahkan wangi yang sangat sedap itu sukses mengganggu tidur Taeoh yang sekarang telah membawa dirinya melangkah keluar kamar, mencari dimana sumber wangi yang sangat sedap itu berasal.

Anak itu menuju dapur dan melihat sepasang kaki dihadapannya. Dengan kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Taeoh memeluk kaki itu.

"Ibu, aku ngantuk sekali." ucapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Membuat Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menegang.

Anak itu baru saja memanggilnya ibu. Apa Taeoh sedang mengigau? Atau ia lupa bahwa ibunya telah tiada?

Baekhyun mengusak rambut anak itu yang memang telah acak-acakan dengan lembut, lalu ia berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah Taeoh dan benar anak itu masih setengah tidur.

Diraihnya tubuh kecil itu dan ia bawa ke gendongannya dan dengan otomatis Taeoh menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu anak itu dan memeluk lehernya erat.

Ia menepuk pelan punggung Taeoh dan dengan susah payah sambil sesekali memindahkan nasi goreng yang sudah matang ke piring.

Setelah di rasa siap, Baekhyun mendudukan diri di kursi makan disana sampil memangku Taeoh.

"Taeoh-ya, tidak ingin sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil berusaha membangunkannya.

Taeoh menggeliat dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Baekhyun dan mengucek matanya. "Ibu."

Baekhyun tertegun tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tersenyum sendu, "Ini aku, Baekhyun. Kau mau sarapan? aku membuat nasi goreng, kau suka nasi goreng?"

"Kau bukan ibu? Dimana ibu?"

Taeoh lupa jika ibunya telah _tiada._ dan itu membuat Baekhyun prihatin akan anak itu.

"Ayo kita sarapan, tapi kau harus cuci muka dulu. Akan kutemani." Baekhyun menurunkan Taeoh dan berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan Taeoh yang menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, mereka kini duduk di kursi makan dengan tenang. Segelas susu hangat khusus milik Baekhyun dan juga milik Taeoh telah tersedia di hadapan masing-masing.

Baekhyun memulai makannya, namun Taeoh tampak hanya diam menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sayuran.

"Tidak ingin makan? atau kau ingin makan sesuatu yang lain? aku akan buatkan." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Anak itu menggeleng lalu meraih sendoknya, dan menyingkirkan beberapa wortel, meletakkannya di tepi piring. "Aku tidak suka wortel. Biasanya ibu tidak akan meletakkan wortel dipiringku karena ia tau aku tidak suka." ucapnya namun nadanya terdengar... _sedih._

Baekhyun tersenyum, anak itu ternyata sudah kembali ingat jika ibunya telah pergi. Pria itu menyendokkan wortel yang ada di piring Taeoh dan meletakkannya di piringnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Sehabis ini bagaimana jika kau menuliskan semua hal yang tidak kau suka? agar aku bisa mengingatnya." usul Baekhyun. Anak itu mengangguk dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Ini enak, terima kasih paman." ucap anak itu di sela kunyahannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengacak dengan sayang rambut Taeoh. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan satu lagi teman untuk menemani dirinya yang selalu sendiri di apartemen. Baekhyun berharap agar Taeoh sering-sering menginap disini.

ㅡ

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tangan kiri Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Taeoh, sementara tangan kanannya mendorong troli belanjaan. Keduanya berada di supermarket sekarang. Persediaan bahan makanan di apartemennya habis, begitu pula dengan susu hamilnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun berbelanja dan sekalian mengajak Taeoh jalan-jalan.

"Taeoh ingin membeli apa? katakan saja." ucapnya pada anak berumur 6 tahun itu yang sekarang sedang membawa pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Apa aku boleh membeli es krim, paman?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun dengan hati hati. Baekhyun memang menawarkan, tapi ia juga takut jika Baekhyun melarangnya untuk membeli es krim.

Baekhyun menatapnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau akan mendapatkannya. Tapi kita harus membeli susu terlebih dahulu, oke jagoan?"

Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya, membeli beberapa sayuran dan daging, susu untuk Taeoh dan juga susu hamil untuk Baekhyun, lalu di tambah dengan beberapa cemilan dan buah-buahan. Baekhyun sesekali berbicara dan membuat lelucon, sehingga membuat Taeoh tertawa, walaupun anak itu kadang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong troli menuju kasir dan membiarkan petugas disana menghitung totalnya. Ia terus mengoceh dengan Taeoh, tanpa sadar seseorang di belakangnya terlihat serius mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan anak itu.

"Paman, kapan adik bayi akan lahir?" tanya Taeoh yang sekarang tampak memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

"Masih lama. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" jawab Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mempunyai adik. Ayah pasti sangat senang jika itu perempuan."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tentu mengerti apa yang baru saja anak itu ucapkan. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti yaitu maksud dari perkataan anak itu.

Tidak sabar ingin punya adik katanya? Apa Taeoh menganggap anak yang di kandungnya adalah adiknya? Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

Baekhyun berdeham berusaha menetralkan suaranya, "Bagaimana jika laki-laki? Ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan sepertimu." ucapnya ragu.

"Tapi, Ayah menyukai anak perempuan. Paman tidak suka anak perempuan ya?"

"Tentu saja suka." jawab Baekhyun cepat, "Hanya saja, Chanyeol pasti senang jika dia laki-laki."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Baekhyun bungkam. ia tidak tau mengapa dirinya berucap demikian. Sungguh bodoh. Baekhyun memaki dirinya dalam hati mengapa ia bisa berkata begitu. sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Syukur-syukur jika Chanyeol menerima kehamilannya, jika tidak?

"Ingin bayar menggunakan kartu kredit atau uang tunai?" pertanyaan petugas supermarket tersebut menyadarkannya. Ia meraih salah satu kartu di dompetnya dan memberikannya pada petugas tersebut.

"Terimakasih." ucap Baekhyun meraih kantung belanjaannya dan ingin berlalu, namun sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apapun jenis kelaminnya, ia tetap anakku."

Baekhyun menegang ditempat. Genggamannya pada tangan Taeoh semakin erat. Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol yang telah berdiri dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dari troli agar dihitung oleh petugas.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menghindariku dan sekarang aku tau." ucap Chanyeol sambul mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia berbicara tanpa menatap Baekhyun. "Tunggu aku dirumah. Kita harus bicara dan jangan mencoba untuk menghindariku lagi kali ini." ucapnya tegas.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menyeret Taeoh kembali melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memandang punggung sempit itu.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Namun satu yang ia sadari, ia merasa dirinya bahagia.

Iya, mungkin saja dia mulai mencintai pria mungil itu.

ㅡ

"Angkat telponnya, Jisung!" ucapnya di sela-sela gerakannya yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya. Setelah tiba dirumah, ia mendudukan Taeoh di sofa ruang tengah sedangkan dirinya sekarang tampak panik dengan ponsel yang berada di telinga kanannya.

"Sial! Apa anak itu sedang latihan? ia tidak menjawab satupun panggilanku!" ucapnya frustasi.

Taeoh hanya diam saja dengan semangkuk besar es krim di pangkuannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa dan tentu saja ia diam. Ingin bertanya namun terlalu takut setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tau bagaimana ia harus bicara dengan Chanyeol tanpa adanya Jisung, karena hanya anak itu yang bisa membantunya. Sahabatnya? tentu saja itu merupakan pilihan terakhir dari yang terakhir. ditambah lagi tidak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang tau bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang telah menghamilinya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Pria itu menoleh, melihat Taeoh yang tampak cuek dengan kehadirannya.

"Taeoh bisa pindah ke kamar saja? paman memiliki tamu." ucapnya pelan.

Anak itu mengangguk sebelum meminta Baekhyun untuk menghidupkan TV yang ada di kamar karena ia berniat menonton di kamar saja.

Baekhyun menurutinya dan kembali menuju pintu yang sedari tadi di ketuk dengan tak sabaran oleh seseorang yang tentu saja ia tau siapa.

Ia meraih knop pintu dan Chanyeol ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, sedih, lega, dan... bahagia. Semua bisa Baekhyun lihat melalui mata pria itu.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol langsung meraihnya ke dalam pelukan dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Pria itu masih setia memeluknya dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali membalas pelukannya.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan ayah dari anak yang ia kandung sekarang. Baekhyun rasa matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas, ia tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi cengeng sekarang, air matanya mengalir begitu saja diiringi dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar.

Tangannya ia bawa membalas pelukan Chanyeol, tak peduli jika nanti Chanyeol berbuat hal yang bisa saja menyebabkan ia kehilangan bayinyaㅡia teringat perkataan Jisung.ㅡ yang terpenting kini rindunya telah terbayarkan.

Prianya ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sangat tampan dan wanginya yang memabukkan membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Mungkin itu keinginan anak mereka yang memang belum pernah bertemu sang ayah sejak ia hadir di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu." ucap Chanyeol berulang kali. Pucuk kepala Baekhyun ia cium tak terhitung banyaknya. Ia sangat merindukan pria mungil itu hingga rasanya ia mau mati saja.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Semuanya dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku tau kau sudah tau perihal diriku dari Jisung dan aku bersumpah demi anakku, anak kita, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk berbuat hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada _mereka._ Kau berharga untukku. Kau mengandung anakku."

Baekhyun menangis, ia tidak tau harus membalas apa. Jadi apakah ini alasan Jisung tidak mengangkat telponnya? Karena anak itu sedang bersama Chanyeol dan memberi tau semuanya? Jika iya Baekhyun bersumpah akan menarik telinga anak itu nanti. Ia belum terlalu siap akan semuanya, Chanyeol tidak seharusnya tau sekarang perihal kehamilannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau orang seperti apa Chanyeol itu dan itu membuat dirinya cukup was-was dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disekitarnya. Ia hanya tidak mau kejadian buruk menimpanya dan bayinya. Chanyeol memang ayah dari anaknya tapi itu tidak menjamin pria itu tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa mengancam mereka. Baekhyun belum terlalu mengenal Chanyeol. Ingat itu.

Yang lebih kecil melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba dan berjalan menjauh, bahkan terlalu jauh dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih di depan pintu menuju ruang tengah. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa pada pria yang perlahan mengisi hatinya itu. Ia senang bertemu Chanyeol dan disatu sisi ia juga takut.

Perkataan Jisung benar mempengaruhi dirinya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol berniat melenyapkan bayinya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Maka dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini secara ajaib telah berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat." suaranya terdengar serak karena menangis. namun ia berusaha biasa saja walaupun air matanya terus mengalir.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kalimat Baekhyun membuat pria itu kembali bersuara, "Jangan mendekat, Chanyeol. Kumohon." suaranya terdengar lirih.

" _Baby,_ " panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Tidak."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berjalan pelan tak peduli Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur menjauhi Chanyeol, "Baekhyunee, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" pertanyaan yang tak sedikitpun Chanyeol mengerti Baekhyun tanyakan padanya. Pria itu menyerngit bingung dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu, menjelaskan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau melenyapkan _mereka_ yang mengandung anakmu?!" suaranya terdengar marah.

"Aku..." Chanyeol gugup. Dirinya tak tau harus menjawab apa, lebih tepatnya bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Kau tak bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Hanya...beri aku waktu."

"Waktu? untuk apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Chanyeol? Kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun." jelasnya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempat. Baekhyun benar. Siapa dirinya? Apa hak nya untuk meminta waktu kepada si mungil yang sudah di cintainya itu?

Ia bodoh tentu saja. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hanya sebatas pria itu mengandung anaknya. Tidak lebih. Ia juga tidak ingan kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Setiap hari tidak pernah ia tidak memikirkan Baekhyun, bahkan disela-sela kesibukannya, ia masih sempat memikirkan pria itu.

Semua itu beralasan, karena foto yang Jisung kirimkan padanya. Dan penjelasan anak itu yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan sekarang, jangan lupa ingatkan ia untuk menghabisi Jisung nanti.

"Keluar dari rumahku." perintah Baekhyun tegas. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia merasa sangat marah sekarang. Melihat kehadiran pria itu membuat kemarahannya tersulut.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Kau dengarkan aku." ucapnya. "Keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang."

Chanyeol mulai bosan. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Bukannya sekarang Baekhyun harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya? Kenapa pria itu malah mengusirnya? Apa salahnya? Apa karena ia telah menghamili Baekhyun maka pria itu sangat membencinya?

"Tidakkah kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Menjelaskan tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menajam. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ah, maksudmu tentang aku yang mengandung? Ya memang benar aku mengandung."

"Aku mengandung anakmu, Park Chanyeol. Lalu apa? Kau akan melenyapkanku juga seperti mereka diluar sana yang juga mengandung anakmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat sebanyak yang ia bisa, tidak, Baekhyun kau salah mengerti. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu karena kau berbeda.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Tepat di hari pertama mereka bertemu, mata sipit itu berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta. Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengan sangat cepat pada Baekhyun. Seakan ia merasa bahwa saat melihat Baekhyun, hatinya berkata, ' _dia orangnya.'_

"Tidak. Kau salah paham!" sanggah Chanyeol cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau pikir aku gila untuk melenyapkanmu dan bayi kita?!" Chanyeol membentaknya dengan suara yang meninggi membuat Baekhyun berjalan mundur perlahan. Kembali menjauhi Chanyeol yang tampak sangat marah.

Seharusnya Baekhyun yang marah, kenapa jadi Chanyeol?

Disaat hendak kembali berbicara, sebuah siara pintu di buka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya bersamaan menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seseorang disana.

Oh Sehun.

Dan Oh Sehun telah mendengar semuanya.

Maka dari itu pria itu berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan melayangkan pukulan pada wajah pria itu. Chanyeol terjatuh di lantai dan Sehun tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk memperlancar aksinya. "Brengsek! Setelah menghamilinya dan sekarang kau akan melenyapkannya? Keparat!" Sehun menghajar Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga dirasa tangannya sendiri kebas. "Mati kau, keparat! Pria sepertimu sangat tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun!"

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Baekhyun menarik Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Mendorong pria itu kuat lalu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang telah babak belur.

Baekhyun dengan cepat duduk di sisi Chanyeol, membantu pria itu untuk duduk dan membaringkan kepala Chanyeol di pahanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang tengah dilakukannya namun satu yang ia tau; ia harus menyelamatkan ayah dari bayinya.

"Menjauh, Sehun." perintah Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam. Ia benar-benar kecewa atas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan.

"Hyung, kau dengar sendiri apa yang ia katakan! Dan kau membelanya?" Sehun membelalakan mata tak percaya. Jawaban tak ia terima dari Baekhyun membuatnya percaya bahwa pria itu serius. " _Wow,_ kau memnuatku terkesan, hyung. Terserah. Aku tak akan peduli lagi."

Sehun hendak berlalu sebelum Baekhyun bersuara, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti aku, ya, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti sedangkan ia tak berniat hanya untuk memutar tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya disaat seperti ini kau menemaniku. Kau menjadikan dirimu sandaran untukku. Kau tentu tau aku tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Dan sekarang kau memilih untuk pergi dan membiarkan aku sendirian dengan semua ini. Kau benar-benar kejam."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Baekhyun benar, seharusnya ia ada disana untuk pria itu. Seseorang yang telah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri. Namun karena hanya emosi yang menggelapkan hatinya, ia mengambil tindakan ceroboh seperti tadi.

Disaat hendak berbalik, satu kalimat dari Baekhyun membuat Oh Sehun bungkam dan saat itu juga tau, bahwa,

Hari itu, hari terakhir dimana ia bertemu Baekhyun. Untuk selamanya.

 **eaeaeaeaea**


End file.
